Be Agressive
by rambunctious child
Summary: Now i'm sure we've all heard of a love triangle but what about a love octagon...nonagon? watch as Astoria, Blaise, Daphne, Draco, Millicent, OC, Pansy, Theodore and Tracy pull out the claws, for we all know love is a war, who will win
1. Prologue

AN*I AM QUITING ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR! this story is essentially the same, except there is ALOT more involved, so if your into drama you'll love this. i will be recycling alot of the Blaise Daphne conversation i already have, but it's going to be much more spread out seeing as i have more characters. the unknown slytherin girl is now Odilia (usually refered to as Olli) Meyer, no she isn't a mary sue and in no which way or form me, so no worries.

discliamer-if i owned this everyone would know Odilia Meyer, she would be on every page that is numbered as a multiple of three, merely because i could. oh, and Astoria would be in the books, at least a little, and Draco would tell Pansy to let go of his armso as the blood could course through it.

**note-if you absoloutly must you can skip ahead to chapter one, your not missing much**

**Be Aggressive**

Proper Summary- Daphne wants to date Draco who's dating Pansy. But Pansy's trying to hook Daphne up with Theodore, which doesn't work out because Daphne actually doesn't like him and he's dating Tracy, who has a bit of a crush on Blaise who has a thing, sort of with Odilia but is really into Daphne for some unknown reason but can't let her know because, but Draco knows and he want's to get them together, Millicent wants to break Pansy and Draco up because she knows Pansy's dirty little secret and doesn't want Draco to get hurt, lucky for her Draco's tutoring Astoria, who is Daphne's younger sister, and he kind of likes her, which is okay because she kind of likes him back, but that isn't okay because Daphne, her older sister wants to date Draco!

Prologue

It was the first years, first night in there new dormitories with there new housemates, and while most were asleep the Slytherin girls had been chattering away becoming quite close.

"Friends?" Millicent asked.

"Best Friends." Tracy assured.

"No matter what the fuck happens?" Pansy grinned

"We will always" Odilia affirmed.

"love each other" Daphne concluded.

The five girls erupted in a fit of laughter, followed by a pillow fight and some rather nasty ways to be told to be quite.

AN*don't bail yet, read chapter one first before you decide whether or not this story is worth your time.


	2. Chapter 1 Only the Start

Be Aggressive

discliamer-please refer to summeray

Chapter 1-Only the start

Pansy skillfully intertwined her and her boyfriends fingers so as to successfully broadcast there togetherness. It made Daphne sick.

All those years of complaining, and gossiping behind his back, and there she was, nestling up against his arm. Fiddling with his hair. Making cute talk. Disgusting. And she didn't even have anyone to complain to about it, for Pansy was her best friend. Some best friend she was though, getting all familiar with HER guy. But he wasn't HER guy, he was dating _Pansy_. What was so great about Pansy anyway, Daphne was twice if not three times as pretty as her.

She just had to be patient, her time would come. There love would fade, as first love does, and then, the boy would be hers.

"And I thought I was lazy." Blaise snickered, peering over at Daphne's homework.

"Excuse me?"

"Your essay…that's a sentence." Blaise stated, jabbing the paper with an accusing finger.

"It is concise and to the point." Daphne replied haughtily, nose in the air.

"Well McGonagall's _point_ will be that she assigned ten to twelve inches."

Daphne gave Blaise a death glare that could burn holes into your skin.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Blaise, shoo" Pansy waved a dismissive hand at Blaise as she took the seat besides Daphne.

With a, yes your highness and mock bow Blaise left, far less happy then when he had arrived.

"Daphne." Pansy started once Blaise had gone.

"Mmmph."

"Have you ever been in love?" Pansy rested her head in her hands, staring dreamingly into the abysses.

"Something like that." Daphne stated bitterly.

"Isn't it just, wonderful." Pansy voice was light as air as she absentmindedly twirled a strand of her butterscotch locks.

"Just grand!" Daphne dryly gave her sarcasm drenched reply.

"Yeahhhh" Pansy sighed in content.

Daphne scanned her Transfiguration notes, making additions to her essay. Settling with eight inches Daphne rolled up her parchment and began packing her notes. Pansy had fallen asleep with her head resting in her palms, propped up by the elbow. Daphne nudged Pansy's chair just enough for her elbows to slid out of place as she passed and died with laughter at the 'thump' and Pansy's hiss of pain which sounded distinctly like a certain 'F' word.

"Oh it's funny now Daphne, but remember I know where you sleep." Pansy seethed as Daphne propped herself against the wall for she was laughing so hard she was in danger of falling.

"Oh?" Daphne gasped. "And. What exactly. Are you going. To do. Mph?" Daphne choked out between giggles. Pansy got up and ran over, jumping into a piggy bag, to which Daphne protested, and whilst laughing informed her that,

"I'm going to rip every pretty hair out of your pretty little head." She proceeded by making a tornado site out of Daphne's strawberry blonde hair while Daphne whined about it, flapping her arms in attempts to get her to stop.

Eventually Pansy jumped off and with a playful smirk claimed that, "This is only the start."

AN*do you wanna get into the real stuff? if so review, becuase if you don't i'll take my time about it, which very well may be forever.


	3. Chapter 2 Good Morning

AN*hello, guess what? i got another job! yeah money...no less time to update AHHH! no worry's though, i am committed, but please don't hate me for sluggish updates. i'll quit and take up coffee drinking if i have too!

note-Theodore and Tracy are not yet dating, but will be shortly, if not in the next chapter then the one after that for sure. i only say this so there isn't any confusion later on when Theo discusses his girlfriendlessness.

JenniDCP-thanks for the encouragement!

Cecilia-i'm glad your so anxious for this story and i thank you for reading my other stories, and more importantly liking them. it's always nice to feel appreciated.

foreverthename-thanks for following, i'll try to update quickly...or at least at an acceptable pace.

discliamer-please refer to the prolouge...assuming i remembered to write one, and i'm not going to go check so we'll all just assume i did.

**Chapter 2- good morning**

The great hall was buzzing with mumbled good mornings and the hurried scratching of quill on parchment of those finishing up their essay's, as Odilia tucked into her breakfast at the end closes to the door of the Slytherin table.

"Ah, what would the morning be without eggs Benedict?" Odilia sighed, slicing into the breakfast delicacy.

"Not worth the effort of getting up." Millicent declared as she inhaled the contents of her plate.

"So Olli, what exactly is going on between you and Blaise?" Tracy inquired as she twirled her fork between her fingers.

"We may be kissing, swapping spit or doing the dirty, a proper lady never tells." Odilia replied airily.

"Oh you guys, guess what I did last night!" Pansy proclaimed as she ran to join them at the table, "If you haven't gotten it already, it starts with an S and ends with a mess of white stuff." the girls broke into peels of laughter at Pansy's indecency, Daphne not all that far behind Pansy just rolled her eyes.

"Publish it in the Daily Prophet why don't you." Daphne remarked as she took her customary seat beside Odilia and across from Pansy.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Pansy mock questioned with a laugh.

"I don't know Pansy, with the things that come out of your mouth… not exactly fit for print." Tracy considered, accusingly waving her fork. Pansy just waved her off.

"Daphne, how much did you write for McGonagall's essay?" Odilia asked as she buttered an English muffin. "Did you do the full 12 inches, or did you settle at 10?"

"There was an essay?" Millicent gasped dropping her fork with a clatter.

"Yeah, we were supposed to write about the spell, that turned that thing into the other thing." Pansy affirmed.

"Shit…will somebody let me copy them?" Millicent asked, rifling through her notes.

"McGonagall will notice, you'll end up in detention." Tracy advised, sipping from her coffee.

"Ugh, then I have to go." Millicent groaned gathering up her books and loose papers just to shove them, non to orderly, back into her bag.

"Your not seriously going to write it are you?" Pansy's jaw dropped. "Please don't, we can fail together." She offered with a dazzling smile.

"Ha, me write an essay." Millicent laughed. "No, I'm going to see if I can convince Crabbe to give me his."

"Good luck," Daphne called, turning to finally answer Odilia's question "You'll do fine Olli, I quite after 7 inches."

On her way to the boys Millicent stopped to pick up a gleaming goblet so she could once over herself. She checked her makeup hadn't smudged, the food was out of her teeth and her that hair was presentable. Maybe if she ruffled it enough her flat, limp, dead locks may spontaneously be brought back to life. Unfortunately, her ash brown hair still hung like a dead thing on her cheeks.

Well, 2 out of 3 was still a pass.

Taking the empty seat beside Crabbe, Millicent adjusted her posture, cleared her

throat and gently tapped him on the shoulder. The rest of the group was to

engrossed in there own conversation to notice Millicent and Crabbe's exchange of words

* * *

><p>"…and that's why I think Floppers come in so many colours." Blaise concluded with a smile.<p>

Draco nodded, "Seems as good a reason as any." While the rest of the group just

had there eyebrows at odd heights in there confusion.

"You can't fly through a rainbow Blaise, it's an optical illusion." Theodore

reasoned, which lead to more uneven eyebrow alignments. "There not actually

there."

"Oh, then what the hell is the Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet

arch in the sky?" Draco protested, to which Theo gave an exasperated groan.

"You can only see them, _not_ touch them." Theo clarified losing his patients, as though he had any.

"But Blaise said that they had flown through them, so, they really didn't have to

touch them?" Goyle's testify came as a question. To which Blaise nodded.

"That's right Goyle, see Nott, it's still plausible." Blaise confirmed smugly.

"No it's not! You can't turn colours by walking through a rainbow! It's not possible!" Theo huffed absolutely livid.

"Jeez Theo, need a tampon?" Draco smirked. Blaise grinned ear to ear and gave

Draco a high five, along with many comments of praise as Theo grumbled

bitterly to himself.

"Dude chill, were just kidding." Blaise grinned, "Well, Malfoy might not be."

"Why are you so pissed off all the time anyway?" Draco inquired before draining his goblet.

"I am-" Theo didn't get to finishing that sentence for his friends 'yeah, right, okay' glares silenced him. "I need to get laid." He murmured, barely over a whisper.

"Then go get a girlfriend…" Goyle stated.

"It's not that simple!" Theo snapped.

"Well, it could be if you weren't so picky" Draco mumbled into his freshly poured coffee.

Theo shot him death glare. "Look, I'm not just going to go date anybody. That's pathetic."

"And whining like a pussy over breakfast isn't?" Draco inquired with the raised brow he was so notorious for.

"Breakfast isn't public or gossiped about, plus it's not as though I have to be seen walking around with it…" Theo reasoned

"Ah, your just shallow!" Blaise realized a bit to loudly.

"As a kiddy pool." Nott confirmed giving up on his toast for he never much cared for the stuff.

"Then your never going to get laid, what would a hot girl want with you?" Goyle pointed out.

Draco near choked on his coffee and Blaise was holding his stomach as though it was going to split.

"Goyle. Goyle. Goyle. Goyle." Blaise chocked out between peels of laughter, while Draco attempted to breath, for when laughing so hard one can find such things difficult. "That. Was. Brilliant." Goyle just shrugged.

"Yeah, Ha, ha, so funny. What am I supposed to do to change that?" Theo demanded irritably. The occupants of the conversation turned to face Draco.

"Why's everybody looking at me?" Draco implored. "I don't know."

"Oh come off it, your dating Pansy Parkinson, she could easily be one of the hottest girls of our year" Theo argued.

"…if Daphne didn't go here of course." Blaise added.

"Alright fine I do know, but if it doesn't work don't come crying to me, k." Draco replied "All you have to do is date an uglier girl." Theo made a face of utmost disgust. "Not an ugly girl, just one…. not as pretty."

"Are you stupid-" Theo exclaimed, knocking his goblet over in the process.

"Eh, here me out." Draco began in defense of his advice. "You date a girl not as pretty, and she'll then start to think, how does _she_ have a boyfriend and I don't, or, he never even attempted to ask me out first. That's when you make your move." Draco advised "for now they want to prove how pretty they are. If not to you to themselves." Draco finished with crossed arms waiting for the others to connect the dots.

Theo stared thoughtfully off into space for a moment, glancing around the room at not _as _pretty girls, his gaze settling on the Tracy Davis "That-actually makes sense enough, I mean, any attractive girl knows it right? So naturally they would become jealous…" Theo agreed, liking his idea more and more as he formed it.

"And you doubted him." Blaise smirked. Just then some first year dropped a bag of exploding snaps causing quite the ruckus.

"How do they get em to 'splode like that?" Goyle wondered aloud.

"Well I think," Blaise began, to which Theo groaned.

AN*what is Theo planning? did Milli get Crabbe's essay from him? you'll soon find out, if not next chapter next after that i promise. for any Astoria fans, she will be appearing next chapter.


	4. chapter 3 Explosive

AN*Merry Christmas, and if you do not celebrate Christmas I mean no offence, so in all fairness Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays to whatever you may celebrate this season and to all a Happy New Year!

this chapter is an action packed adventure with explosive cauldrons and girlfriends! But more importantly it initiates alot of the drama which will be picking up shortly, so without further ado, i bring to you chapter 3!

p.s.-i'm considering writing a Christmas story...or maybe a Chanukah story!let me know if i should please

disclaimer-please refer to the prolouge, for if you havn't already read it there, you weren't exactly planning on reading it here.

Chapter 3- Explosives

"Was I supposed to add the rats tail so it _would_ reach a soft simmering blue, or after it already had?" Astoria mumbled to herself as she paged through her notes in order to double check.

**BOOM**

"After…" Astoria squeaked as she rubbed the ashes off of her forehead and made sure her eyebrows were intact. Her lashes were a little singed, which Orla was all to happy to point out with a harsh laugh, but Astoria was far to busy analyzing the damages of her mistake to have noticed.

"That's okay…it's alright, we can still salvage this." She reassured herself as she stared gloomily into the once sea green, now pomegranate red depths of her potion. Fumbling with her droxie roots, Astoria was sure to be a hundred percent exact with her measurements, she wasn't going to be making anymore mistakes.

Unfortunately in her haste she had slid, not only the nicely diced roots, but the remains of the stock as well off of her cutting board and into her cauldron with a large splash which made it out of the cauldron and onto the desk with a piercing hiss. The entire class turned to watch as Astoria's cauldron began bubbling violently and as she, in a panicked hurry, slammed a lid as the bubbles became clearly visible from the lip. This proved quite useless as the now crimson concoction seeped over the edges, deteriorating the outside of the cauldron with a deafening sizzling.

Between the potion eating away the inside of the cauldron, and the red sticky coating eating away at the outside it was no surprise when the cauldron disappeared altogether sending an acidic tsunami of redder then red liquid spilling over the potions bench. With a much more then audible scream Astoria jumped a good foot and a half away from the mess as the dense monstrosity, 'which ought to be an airy almost gas like mixture' Astoria thought, cascaded down the sides of the table, burning through her notebooks, text, quills and parchment. Not even her ink pot was spared.

Snape decided this would be a fine time to intervene seeing as the class now had plenty to laugh, point and jeer Astoria about.

Stewart started applauding in a highly sarcastic manner while Orla mockingly stated, "Well done Greengrass, I dare say Fred and George couldn't disintegrate a cauldron in as spectacular a manner as that!" To which Stewart, Owwwed, and wooted. Astoria flushed a deeper red then her potion, and at a much faster rate as Snape shushed in a manner only a sweeping glance he, and perhaps He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the devil, a Malfoy or Crockshanks, could produce.

"Another zero, Miss Greengrass." Snape drawled now that he had the classes full attention. "Third one this year I believe? And only five classes in. Pity." Snape said with anything but sympathy. One didn't need exceptional math skills to know that this was not a good way to start off the year.

"Professor Snape, please." Astoria began, freezing as Snapes icy glare was pointed at her. "Co-could I, ma-make it up, receive part marks, any marks, do another assignment, to make up for this one I mean, extra credit," Astoria rambled nervously.

"There are many ways to phrase, receive extra credit, aren't there Miss Greengrass?" Snape smirked, to which Orla had to stifle a laugh.

"Um…yes, sorry," Astoria muttered blushing further and concluding her sentence to her shoes. "Could I- would it be possible for me to, maybe, write a paper or a-an essay on-" Astoria fumbled around with her words until Snape cut in sharply

"No."

"Bu-but Sir, Professor, I understand-" Astoria began lifting her gaze from her shuffling feet to meet Snape's gaze.

"You don't understand it Miss Greengrass you remember it." Snape hissed just as the bell sounded. "Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>Millicent sat anxiously in her first period Transfigurations class going through the list of excuses Pansy had composed for her birthday gift last year, which she kept in her bag at all times. She was trying to remember whether or not she had already told McGonagall that her owl had pooped on her homework before or if that had been for her DADA assignment. As she sat with her brows tightly knit in concentration Draco pulled up a chair beside her, as there was still a fair bit of time before class and Pansy and Daphne were busy discussing there morning hair routine. "Don't think so hard, your brain might implode." Draco smirked as he practiced balancing his chair on it's hind legs.<p>

"Don't you mean explode?" Millicent corrected, abandoning her list seeing as the whole situation was hopeless anyway.

"Maybe…" Draco suggested. "So Crabbe _didn't _give you his essay."

"Oh no he did…" Millicent assured him, pulling the essay out from under her text book. "it wasn't on the spell that turned that thing into the thing though. No, he wrote about why Floppers come in so many colours." Draco burst into a fit of laughter which caused a decent amount more then a few odd stares. "He also included Blaise Zabini as his research resource." Millicent concluded, stowing the essay back into her bag.

After recomposing himself Draco asked Millicent if she was going to hand it in. To which she replied. "Oh most definitely." With raised brows and a big, fat, in your face, hint of sarcasm. As the bell sounded the students returned to their seats, and Millicent returned to her list. Perhaps she could get away with saying Goyle ate it, that had always been Pansy's favourite, although it never had exactly worked.

"Now, I assume you all have your essay's with you." McGonagall greeted in a manner that said, I am teaching a class of forgetful Hufflepuff's and lazy Slytherin's of course they haven't. Millicent decided her best bet would be number 37. _A first year was practicing 'insert basic spell here' and set her book bag on fire, luckily she hadn't put her text book away yet_. Yes, that sounded completely plausible. Wait. _this only works __**before **__class, otherwise there all like, why didn't you report this wah, wha, wha. _

Millicent was doomed.

The class filed before McGonagall's desk to either drop of there essay proving it was complete, or ramble about why it wasn't, Professor McGonagall commentating the exchanges.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy.

Mrs. Greengrass this isn't ten inches…ten inches was the minimum Mrs. Greengrass no excuses.

Mrs. Parkinson sit down, unless you decided to do your homework for a change?"

"Oh Minerva, of course I did it." Pansy chimed with a lazy eye roll and tilt of her head.

"Then tell me Mrs. Parkinson why it isn't on my desk." Professor McGonagall challenged, crossing her arms.

"Please, call me Pansy." Pansy smiled warmly with her hand on Professor McGonagalls arm in a 'friendly' gesture. "It would be on your desk, however on my way to class I came across a particularly nasty imp, and-"

"Interesting story I'm sure Mrs. Parkinson, however, the school was eradicated of imps, and similar creatures just last week." McGonagall stated triumphantly.

"Bonus marks for the effort?" Pansy attempted weekly.

"Take your seat Mrs. Parkinson." Pansy stomped off and plopped into her chair with an over exaggerated huff.

"Mrs. Bulstrode, do you have an essay to turn in?" McGonagall sighed, as her quill scratched angrily against her marks paper just under Pansy's name

"Um, well actually-"

"She would have it Professor, had she been able to concentrate." Draco cut it, giving Pansy a slight nod.

"Oh yes, tragic really, surprised she was even able to make it to class today with the state Millie has been in." McGonagall raised her brows marginally amused. Draco slapped his face with his hand, for Pansy as per usual had turned the lie into something mellow dramatic.

"And what has caused Mrs. Bulstrode to enter such a tragic state?" McGonagall inquired, taking a seat as though this was going to be an entertaining story.

"Well," Draco began, glancing at the ceiling as though the answer would be written there. "As you are aware of, I'm sure, seeing as you are Deputy Headmistress, Mrs. Bulstrode visited home this past weekend for family reasons. For those more informed," Draco gave the Slytherin's a sweeping gaze. "know that it was for a funeral…her Uncle Tatum's funeral." Going on the glance Draco had given them the Slytherin portion of the class began nodding in agreement. "And yes the essay was assigned a week in advance, and she has started on it, but Millicent, unlike some." Draco stared Daphne straight in the face at this. "wouldn't want to mock you with a half completed essay."

"Seven inches is well over half!" Daphne huffed, attempting to redeem herself.

"If given just a few more days I'm sure she'll have it done for you." Draco finished seamlessly, as though he hadn't been interrupted at all. McGonagall turned to Millicent who nodded vigorously.

"And why Mr. Malfoy couldn't Mrs. Bulstrode tell me all of that herself?"

"Because-" Draco dragged the word out as long as he could without it becoming obvious.

"Slytherin pride Professor." Daphne finished with a slight shake of her head, sure to smile in a manner that said something along the lines of, oh how foolish, or that's just plain silly.

"You have until next class Mrs. Bulstrode. No longer." McGonagall announced, making note of it in her mark book.

"Yes, thank you Professor." Millicent nodded before returning to her seat. "Wow I owe Draco big." She mumbled to herself as she found a clean sheet of parchment.

"Mind explaining to me why you got Millicent an extension on her homework and not your girlfriend?" Pansy demanded in as menacing a tone a whisper would allow, leaning back in her chair so that she and her boyfriend were as face to face as one can be when one person sits in the seat in front of yours and both are feigning copying notes from the board.

"I needed the good karma." Draco explained, to which Pansy scoffed. "I rigged Longbottom's cauldron to implode." Draco elaborated.

"How's that different then exploding?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Draco smirked.

"Well, you could have gotten your good karma by helping me." Pansy snapped.

"Your story sounded great yesterday, how was I supposed to know they massacred that imp and his family. Besides, you weren't going to write that essay anyway." Draco concluded.

Pansy was about to retort when McGonagall spotted the two and sent her to the opposite corner of the room.

* * *

><p>"Daphne," Pansy whispered frantically as she hurried into the girls dormitory, shutting the door as she entered.<p>

"Mph," Daphne mumbled in acknowledgment of Pansy, for she had a quill held between her teeth, as she riffled through her trunk in search of a textbook.

"You don't think anyone's…going after Draco do you?" Pansy inquired with a worried crease above her brow. Daphne's quill fell from her mouth and further into her trunk.

"What?, wh-why, why would you ask that?" Daphne questioned franticly from the depths of her trunk wearing a worried expression of her own.

"BITCH!" Pansy screeched, kicking the nearest furniture item, which just so happened to be Olli's night stand, in her frustration, sending the picture of their first slumber party and a candle stick crashing to the ground.

"Pansy I can explain" Daphne began just to be drowned out by Pansy's continued cursing.

"How could she do this to me. That little home wrecker, that traitor, I'm going to kill her!"

"Wait her? Her who?" Daphne asked emerging from her trunk to settle herself on the floor.

"Don't play idiot Daphne, you were there in Transfigurations!" Pansy cried in exasperation. "Draco totally bailed Millicent over me! His girlfriend! She has a crush on him!" Pansy exclaimed, gesturing wildly all the while and taking up pacing the length of the room.

"Pansy don't'-" Daphne began, preparing to relax her friend but deciding to take a very, different direction. "Well they do get on quite well, always have."

"But he wouldn't leave me. No. Not for her. Right? No, no he wouldn't" Pansy

"Its always possible." Daphne shrugged.

"But, she's…you know, and I'm so much prettier!" Pansy whined.

"Yeah but does that matter?" Daphne pointed out. "I mean, he did still talk to you back in third year when all the other boys would bark after you when you passed them. He didn't care that you looked like-" Pansy gave Daphne a glare that just screamed, I dare you to finish that sentence. "…that they _thought_ you looked like a pug." Daphne corrected, to which Pansy crumpled onto her four poster in despair.

"Oh my God your right!" She groaned. "He doesn't, which means…where the fucks Bulstrode!" Pansy demanded bolting up off the mattress and to her feet.

"Um, I think she went down to the kitchens with Olllie and some of the boys-"

"WHICH BOYS!" Pansy ordered griping Daphne by the shoulders.

"I don't…" Pansy abandon Daphne and whipped the door open, slamming it behind her so fast Daphne couldn't be sure she'd even opened it in the first place, but the evidence of it opening was there. Pansy was gone, leaving Daphne with her small victory.

AN* so what have we learned today? well, Astoria most definiatly needs a potions tutor, which is detromental. Millie is team Draco, which is very important later on. Daphne's a deceptive little be-ouch and Pansy wants Millicent's head.


	5. Chapter 4 My Way

AN* i hope all had a very Merry Christmas, or a pleasent holiday season if Christmas isn't exactly your cup of tea and will be enjoying a very Happy New Year! not to much big happens in this chapter itself, but it opens doors for the next, which i am working on today so that i might upload and post it at a decent time for once.

dislaimer- please refer to chapter 1

**Chapter 4-My Way**

Once Pansy's retreating steps ceased to echo in Daphne's ears she gathered her needed school books, reopening the door just to have Blaise fall right into her.

"Get off!" Daphne screeched, pushing Blaise off of her and losing her books in the process.

"Why did you do it?" Blaise demanded, after regaining his footing.

"Do what?" Daphne wondered, as she came up from retrieving her books.

"You know very well what you did up there!" Blaise accused Daphne who simply tilted her head down with her eyebrows rising indicating she clearly didn't. "You unleashed the monster that dwells within Pansy! And on poor, innocent Millie. Why."

"You creep! You were spying on me!" Daphne seethed

"Well someone has to translate the foreign language that is woman to my fellow man." He shrugged, "The ends justify the means."

"Well, it doesn't matter much why I did what I did Blaise, it dose not concern you." Daphne stated matter of factely, pushing past Blaise and down the hall towards the common room.

"It could," Blaise said following a step behind. "if you explained it to me." Blaise turned Daphne around by the shoulder, raising his brow awaiting her answer. Daphne just rolled her and continued on her way. "Or I could just tell Pansy," Blaise called after her, Daphne stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm sure that would get me plenty involved."

"You wouldn't dare!" Daphne snarled, crossing the space once separating them so that they were now face to face.

"Oh, but wouldn't I dare?" Blaise countered.

"I'll tell you what Blaise," Daphne began, easing back and crossing her arms across her chest. "you keep your silence, for my silence. The whole, you being a creepier thing could be just our little secret." Daphne offered.

"Oh, I don't much care for that."

"Ughhhh!" Daphne groaned pulling at her hair. "Then what do you want!"

"Maybe I just want to do what's right." Blaise declared, straitening his posture.

"Um, okay yeah, and I want to gain twelve pounds," Daphne admitted sarcastically. "come on Blaise, quit your bullshitting."

"Alright, alright, you got me." Blaise held his hands up in mock surrender. "Look, Theo needs a girlfriend…want to oblige?"

"Ewwwww, no."

"Well then I guess I better go find Pansy." Blaise made to leave the common room.

"I mean ewwww no, he could do so much better." Daphne corrected, pushing Blaise back by the shoulders.

"Ah huh, okay. And who's the bull shitter now." Blaise divulged, crossing his arms.

"No, no, really. What if I told you that I could get Theodore a date with Pansy." Daphne divulged, holding Blaise still by the upper arms. "Then would you keep quite?"

"Yeah but…" receiving the appropriate answer Daphne turned to leave "Pansy's dating Draco?" Blaise pointed out, as Daphne exited the common room and into the corridor.

"Not if I have it my way." Daphne added under her breath as she made her way to potions.

* * *

><p>"Mind explaining to me Severus why Miss Greengrass has arrived to my class in tears?" Professor McGonagall inquired as she entered Professor Snape's office.<p>

"May have something to do with the fact that she has no friends to talk to between classes and is in fact there…fifth teen minutes before class." Professor Snape suggested, failing to look up from his papers

"She told me that she's failing potions. Although, I don't see how that can be she is exceptionally bright." McGonagall pressed, revealing the real issue.

"Are you insinuating that I am failing her purposefully." Professor Snape fumed, looking up from his grading. His death glare falling onto an undaunted McGonagall.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've had your own way of doing things." McGonagall stated crossing her arms, were she a more casual person she may have even leaned against the door frame.

"If I had it _my way_, Miss Greengrass wouldn't even be in my class." Snape snapped, now standing. "She is hazardous to not only her cauldrons personal well being but that of the entire class." Snape continued. "As it is, however," Snape carried on much more calmly, making his way round from behind his desk. "she is in my class, she does participate and she is most definitely failing all on her own." Snape stopped now face to face with McGonagall

"Perhaps she needs a tutor." McGonagall suggested, un crossing her arms.

"If you can find her one, she can have one." Snape complied, as he made to leave his office. "However, they may need to sign a wavier. We wouldn't want a law suit on our hands." Snape replied casually over his shoulder, as he headed down the corridor and towards the potions classroom.

* * *

><p>"I am in a charitable mood today Theo" Draco began, falling in step beside Theodore as the headed down to the dungeons for potions.<p>

"So your _not _imploding Neville's cauldron?" Theo questioned, shoving a first year out of his way.

"I said I was feeling charitable not stupid, course we are." Draco assured him, tripping a third year Hufflepuff.

"So, what were you planning on doing with this charitable mood of yours?" Theodore queried.

"I'm glad you've asked." Draco beamed. "See, you keep whining over getting a girlfriend. And well, girls love me, so maybe I could pass some of this knowledge over to you." Draco offered. "If you were willing to put a favor in the bank for me." Draco added quickly, taking a book a fourth year had been taunting a second year with and throwing it down the corridor, to which the owner ran after it, sure to yell an insult over there shoulder.

"It's not charity if your making my repay you for it." Theo corrected with an eye roll, calling after the second year with an insult of greater value.

"I could always not do this for you and blackmail you into helping me when I need it instead." Draco sighed, heading down the stone stair case, leaving Theo behind at the top.

"I think we'll go with your charity." Theo agreed, hurrying to rejoin Draco

"Thought so."

"So what do I do." Theo asked, once he'd caught up to Draco.

"What I told you this morning, date a more then pretty girl to envy a hotter one." Draco stated, making a face at Peeves who'd started it.

"So how do I get a more then pretty girl to date me though." Theo asked, making his own face at Peeves.

"Ah Theo, so hopeless." Draco tisked, resting a comforting hand on his Theo's shoulder before continuing down the hall. "Well, firstly you have to get off your ass and go get her. Want a girlfriend so badly you've got to prove it to her."

"So I'm supposed to walk up to her and just ask her out?" Theo puzzled, looking over at the heard of girls arriving back from the kitchens with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Not right this second!" Draco scolded, pulling Theodore back by the collar of his robes. "You have to give her a good opinion of you first. You know, be nice." Draco added in answer to Theo's lost expression. "You be nice, and once she starts making an effort to spend time with you, you ask her out." Draco concluded, opening the door to the potions classroom.

"Why not before." Theo pondered, heading in before Draco.

"Because then she'll reject your sorry ass and you'll be sent further down the social ladder then you currently reside." Draco smirked, dropping his books on the left middle potions bench.

"So what, just compliment her? Tell her she smells nice." Theo suggested, pulling out the chair beside Draco's spot.

"Yes Theo, go, walk up to her and say, _you smell nice." _Draco scoffed, taking a seat on the table top. "No, you don't tell her she smells nice." Draco leaned forward to whisper. "Slightly more then pretty girls like to be told one thing. That there pretty." Draco said, leaning back.

"Why?"

"Because, all girls think there ugly if there not the absolute prettiest. It's the single, most important flaw they have, it's how losers like you get girlfriends." Draco finished as he dropped down from the counter and onto his stool as Professor Snape opened the door to the potions classroom. Professor Snape glided into the potions classroom to be met with a chourse of "Good Morning Professor Snape." from the Slytherin's, meaning that somebody was up to something.

"Well today promises to be an interesting class" Snape murmured to himself as he attempted to pick out the guilty party of the yet to be committed crime. "Page 34."

The rustling of pages could be heard as, those who were eager to learn flew through the pages in order to catch up with Professor Snapes lecture, and those trying to draw out the actually learning aspect of the class casually flicked through the pages, some even daring to go one page at a time.

The Slytherin's became restless, awaiting for the brewing to commence, for it was quite boring just sitting quietly while Snape lectures. Not boring enough to do work however. Draco decided to practice his Seamus accent, as well as dodging the occasional crumbled up bits of parchment Seamus threw at him over his shoulder with, "Shut up." which he was always happy to repeat, to Crabbe and Goyles, amusement. Pansy took this opportunity to flick a heavy, sticky wad of gum into Millicent's hair.

Blaise leaned over the table so that he may whisper to Daphne "Do you see why we can't let the real Pansy out."

"Funny because I didn't see anything." Daphne snapped.

Up at the front of the room Millicent was listening intently as Tracy retold the same story they've heard at least a million times about when her family went on vacation to Spain and they brought some random Spanish kid to there hotel by accident and had left her sister at the international floo station.

"Ollie…earth to Odilia…" Tracy chimed to Odilia, who was resting her head in her folded arms and staring intently towards the right of the class.

"What…?"

"Oh, good there still is some brain activity. What are you looking at?" Tracy asked, as she tried to follow Ollie's gaze.

"No-nothing." Odilia snapped, sitting up proper again meeting Tracy's eye's which had landed on the group of Gryffindor girls sitting at the table beside them.

"Were the Gryffindor's giving you trouble?" Millicent inquired, following Tracy's gaze. "Or are we going to be giving the Gryffindor's trouble?" Millicent smirked.

"Nobody's giving anybody any trouble!" Odilia snapped, flipping open her text book and copying the notes on the board feverishly. Millicent and Tracy looked at each other with matching looks of confusion and just shrugged, starting on there note.

"Take caution while brewing this potion, it is quite delicate." Snape warned, as the class prepared to concoct there potions.

Draco smiled devilishly, the whole time while brewing. Pansy attempted to burn holes through the back of Millicent's head with her death glares, standing so close to Draco that if she where any closer she'd have to sit on his shoulders. "Now poor, innocent, Draco has to deal with a clingy, possessive Pansy." Blaise whispered to Daphne "This could be the end of them really." Daphne took up stirring her potion at this remark. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, that's what you want isn't it! You want that to happen!" Blaise exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the entire class, including a questioning look from Professor Snape.

"Yes, Blaise. We want the potion to boil out and 'settle down'." Daphne warned, with each and every member of the class still looking at Blaise curiously. Just then a loud sucking noise like a clap of thunder reverberated across the classroom, and everyone turned to see that where Neville's cauldron had been, now rested a clunky, chunk of metal smaller then a balled up fist which seeped Neville's half brewed potion.

"YOU MEAN I MISSED IT!" Draco screamed, banging his hands on the potions bench looking completely devastated and even more pissed off. "You're a dead man Blaise." Draco whispered threateningly, but with the silence of the classroom seemed just as loud as his scream. Blaise made a run for it and Draco took off after him, hurling insults and complaints of all the time he'd wasted on imploding a cauldron, after him. The class cheered at the display, Seamus and Dean set bets on who would win the fight, Neville joined with his bets on Snape. Sure enough when the two crossed the front of the room Professor Snape grabbed them by the scruff of the neck.

"To my office, now." He hissed, releasing the pair with a push in the direction of his office. Seamus and Dean sighed handing Neville the galleons he'd won. Between, not being laughed at for having his cauldron imploded, watching Malfoy get in trouble, and getting off without handing in a potion Neville would have to say that things had gone very much his way.

AN* so what did we learn today? Blaise and Daphne are talking more frequently yes...interesting. McGonagall is looking for a tutor for Astoria. Hmmmm? Ollie is looking at Gryffindors? Theo is going to try to get a girlfriend, but Daphne's trying to get him Pansy. Ah huh. Oh yes, and we can't forget Draco's in trouble. ...where will this lead us? so many questions. i have to get ready for work soon so please review!

not enough reviews means i get angry and hold up on updating just to spite you!, i'm just kidding, im like Astoria when it comes to readers, mean or nice to me i'll update anyway...eventually.


	6. 5 This school needs a little boy drama

AN* i have had a revalation, no one reads these, so have a good read chaps.

i need to thank my wonderful reviewers, for i have become neglectful in this area.

rainbowspring- i really loved writing Astoria, espicially with her trouble with potions, although i did feel absoloutly horrible doing it. poor girl. i always though McGonagall would like Astoria, and well, somebody has to have her back right? No, worries, if anyone could bully Snape into passing Astoria it would be Minerva, not as though she will need it, Astoria will manage...maybe witht eh help of a tutor? i do believe Goyle would eat someones homework and firmly believe it has happend to Draco on several occasions. I agree, the conversation between Draco and Theo last chapter could have been better, but it was sort of an add in because i needed to get the ball rolling for this chapter, i mean, it's already an extra 1500 more then the last, and these long reply's to reviews arn't exactly helping. *deep breath* all caught up with you, enjoy.

Cecilia- i hope you enjoyed my Astoria, there is more of her to come, next chapter, not this one, sorry, but hey we haven't even gotten through one day yet. exciting, i know, but please continue to review, i really would love to know what you think. As for Tracy/Theo, i am keeping that a secret and you are just going to have to read to find out, but _hint, hint _they do have a bit of a moment this chapter.

scoroseal-it is good, or do you think it isn't good any longer? please review! (i know we message, but when you review the story itself people can see it, making my story look way cooler and inspiring more people to read it, which makes a happy author, faster updates)

disclaimer-please see chapter 1, thank you :D

**Chapter 5-this school could use a little boy drama**

"…and further more-"

"Professor, please stop!" Blaise begged falling out of his chair and onto his knees.

"We'll take any punishment you give us, just, please stop lecturing!" Draco added, sounding rather desperate.

"It seems you've gotten the point." Snape sneered, turning to claim his seat.

"Dude, any more and my head was going to explode." Blaise whispered as he reclaimed his seat.

"Are my ears bleeding?" Draco asked quite sincerely.

"Nah, your good." Blaise muttered drawing back from his friends ear. Snape cleared his throat rather loudly, regaining the boys _full _attention. Well, as much attention as Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy were able to give.

"Because of your little stunt Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom is out of a cauldron. Which you will be replacing." Snape affirmed to which Draco nodded in understanding. "Longbottom is to use your cauldron for the time being Blaise."

"Mine!" Blaise exclaimed, with Draco snickering beside him. "But, Professor, I'm not the one who destroyed his!"

"Blaise, the only time you've actually used your cauldron was to make cookie dough to eat during your detention with me for using your burner to make s'mores." Professor Snape said, sounding rather unimpressed of both accounts.

"In Blaise's defence, both the s'mores and the cookie dough were awesome, and even you enjoyed how jealous Weasley was." Draco pointed out, only to sink back into silence at the glare he received from both Snape and Blaise

"Not helping." Blaise hissed. "Professor, I am not giving Longbottom my cauldron." Blaise stated confidently.

"Well then I guess you have detention with me, two weeks, for fighting in class." Snape crossed his arms.

"Wait…I give long bottom my cauldron and I get out of detention!" Blaise near jumped for joy.

"He gets out of detention?" Draco whined.

"Well he's not the one who started is he." Snape spat. Blaise snickered wickedly in Draco's ear, who fell back into his chair with a grumble, crossing his arms. "So I am assuming that yes you will be loaning Longbottom your cauldron?"

"Yes sir!, if I give him my text books to can you get me out of my detention with Sprout!" Blaise inquired.

"No. Now get out of my office." Blaise frowned as he gathered his book bag and turned to leave the room.

"Good luck." Blaise waved fair well with a smirk. Draco shoot him the finger.

"Draco," Snape began once he heard the door close behind Blaise. "You could easily receive a suspension, an expulsion, for this little stunt of your's, of which we are very lucky didn't go horrible wrong."

"Buuutttt, because it was really funny, and Longbottom your not." Draco smugly replied. Snape's expression remained cold as stone. "…your not seriously going to suspend me!" Draco breathed, starting to panic at Snape's lack of response. "My father's going to kill me, my mum's going to kill me…there probably going to do it together and make a night of it! You can't suspend me with that on your conscience!" Snape remained unfazed. "There must be something you need done!" Draco panicked. A thoughtful look crossed Snape's face for a moment.

"Perhaps, there is, one thing you could do for me…" Snape agreed, folding his hands atop his desk.

"Anything! Name it!" Draco pleaded.

"A Ravenclaw student in my third year class needs a tutor, desperately, and, as much as Minerva would hate to admit it, you are more then qualified." Snape conveyed.

"Wait…tutor a Ravenclaw? Aren't they supposed to be smart or something?" Draco raised a brow in confusion.

"I ask myself that question everyday." Snape muttered under his breath.

"A Ravenclaw…They're going to ask so many questions, and try and talk to me outside of tutoring and…colour code there notes!" Draco gasped. "Is it to late to take the suspension?"

"Yes. Your tutoring her, and that's final." Snape affirmed, signaling that Draco could leave for whatever was left of lunch.

"Be careful what you wish for…" Draco grumbled as he gathered his things from the floor.

"What was that." Snape questioned.

"And who exactly am I tutoring?" Draco huffed, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Astoria Greengrass."

* * *

><p>"Soooo, how much trouble do you think Blaise and Draco are going to get into for there little scene in potions?" Tracy laughed gleefully as elbowed her way out of the crowded door way.<p>

"Can we not talk about Blaise right now." Odilia sighed, escaping from the flood of students in the door way just to join the current into the Great hall.

"Awww, Ollie, do you miss him already?" Tracy asked, tilting her head sideways with a crooked grin. Odilia rolled her eyes rather unimpressed and pushed past her friend and up the staircase towards the great hall.

"Ollie, come on, it was all in good fun." Tracy called up the stairs before taking off after her friend. "Re-really, wh-wh-what's bother, bothering you?" Tracy panted once she finally caught up to her friend.

"It's nothing…" Odilia breathed, settling onto the bench rather forcefully.

"Ohhh, so it's a secret!" Tracy beamed, taking the seat across from Ollie. "Spill." Tracy ordered, leaning across the table.

"Tracy…" Ollie shook her head.

"Oh, come on!, I'm sure it isn't anything you can't tell your best friend!" Tracy giggled.

"I could never choose between the four-"

"But if you had to it would be me." Tracy finished with a grin.

"Alight fine,"

"Yessssssssssssssss!" Tracy hissed, breaking into a fit of fist pumps.

",but you have to promise not to tell anybody." Odilia whispered

"Deal, deal, deal, deal, now what is it? Your killing me here!" Tracy agreed.

"I-I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to break up with him." Ollie confided, relaxing back into her seat from her leaning in position. Tracy grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the middle of the tanle not a moment after she'd sat down.

"What! Why? I thought, a proper lady never tells." She gasped.

"Yeah, because there isn't anything to tell." Ollie shrugged, plopping back onto the bench.

"Awww, but, you guy's were so cute together!" Tracy moaned, falling back into her seat as well.

"Yes, yes, I know it's sad. Now what am I going to do?" Odilia groaned, dropping her head into her folded arms.

"I thought you were going to dump him?" Tracy said smartly, picking through a tray of sandwiches.

"Well, yeah, but, I don't want to hurt his feelings." Ollie sighed taking the sandwich tray from Tracy once she'd finished with it. "Aw, you took the last turkey."

Tracy stuck out her tongue before taking a bit to glorify her find of the last turkey sandwich. "Just, do it fast. Like ripping off a bandage, maybe then it'll hurt less." Tracy suggested between bites

"I don't think relationships are like that Trace." Odilia argued, settling for a ham and cheese, and now wrestling the cap off of a mustard bottle.

"I don't understand though, you guy's looked like you were having so much fun together?" Tracy wondered aloud, setting her goblet down.

"We did have fun, but that's all really. There wasn't anything serious, anything…important about it." Odilia informed Tracy. Stealing the second half of her turkey sandwich off her plate.

"Hey!" Tracy swatted Ollie's hand away from her plate, who began to pout like a six year old denied a toy. "Oh, alright fine." Tracy grumbled, ripping the last of her sandwich into two and handing the smaller of the halves to Ollie. "Don't look at me like that, beggars can't be choosers. It's to bad you have to break the news to him though." Tracy agreed, licker her fingers

"Tracy…you're a genius." Odilia gasped, abandoning the bit of turkey sandwich she had left.

"Aw, well, I knew you'd figure it out one day." Tracy beamed.

"No, Tracy I mean…if Blaise were to go for somebody else, then he'd have break up with me!" Ollie whispered, pulling Tracy near across the table.

"I am a genius!…except, Blaise isn't exactly interested in anybody and well, no girl in her right minds would go after Blaise. No offence, he just, isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the tanning bed." Tracy disclosed.

"Well, you could always do it, because you're my best friend and it would mean the world to me! Tracy please, I just don't want to break his heart…" Ollie begged, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"You can't break his heart so you want me to have him break yours?" Tracy clarified. "Ohhhh, I knew there was a reason you were in Slytherin!" Tracy exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"And what reason do you have for being here?" Ollie, pressed, her pout turning into a grin.

"Are you still asking? Of course I'll do it! This school could use a little boy drama."

* * *

><p>Blaise ran through the corridors and into the buzzing hall, not late enough to be out of the good food, but late enough to make an entrance. Taking advantage of this rare opportunity Blaise made a couple faces to a select few and was sure to ruffle Pansy's hair up real good while there were to many witnesses for her to retaliate.<p>

"Damn it Blaise, what's the face for? You and Ollie screw or something?" Millicent smirked.

"For your information, I've just escaped the wrath of Severus Snape." Blaise indulged Millie, in a whisper, taking the seat across from her.

"Ah, then a toast! To another chance at life." Millicent toasted, raising her goblet of pumpkin juice to clink glasses with Blaise. "So what is going on between the two of you anyway, Ollie isn't letting out anything and I'm becoming quite bored of my own life."

"Yeah me to, we don't have fun anymore! I mean we do, but, I could just be her friend and have just as much fun." Blaise complained.

"No benefits? Mhmm, Pansy will be devastated, she loves a good sex story." Millicent mused

"Don't talk to Pansy." Blaise warned.

"Why?" Millicent asked.

"…Safety precaution…" Blaise supplied, un willing to rat Daphne out.

"Umm, okay?" Millicent's brows knit in confusion, but didn't press the subject any further. "If you don't like her why don't you just break up with her?"

"Oh, Millie. Millie, Millie, Millie. I can't do that. Ollie's hopelessly devoted to me." Blaise sighed. "It's my curse."

* * *

><p>"Look at her, stealing Ollie's man now to. That bitch!" Pansy seethed from her spot next to Daphne.<p>

"Pansy, I'm sure there just talking." Daphne comforted her friend, picking at her salad some more, her stomach already filled with guilt.

"Yeah, about ways she can take MY boyfriend." Pansy near shrieked cutting her lunch, which was now undistinguishable, to shreds, muttering to her self all the while.

"Pansy…your scaring me." Daphne said shakily, putting her hands over Pansy's, forcing her to cease her senseless sawing of the now bits on her plate.

"Oh, be afraid Daphne, because I'm threw playing nice." Pansy spat through clenched teeth, throwing her utensils onto the plate with a clatter and folding her arms across her chest.

"You can play nice a little longer I'm sure, I mean, we've just started playing." Daphne tried, fueled by her guilt to postpone Millicent's impending doom.

"How much longer until lunch is over?" Pansy inquired, a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Twenty minutes" Daphne squeaked, fearful of the full weight of her lies.

"Come with me, I need your help." Pansy ordered, forcefully getting out of her seat. "NOW DAPHNE!" she barked before turning sharply on her heel and making her way out of the great hall. Daphne quick to follow.

The journey to the girls dorm was made in a heavy silence, the kind that pushed down hard on your chest, or that may just have been Daphne's conscience attempting to push the truth out of her, either way it was quiet.

Once there Pansy made straight for the girls lavatory and began her frantic search for Millicent's bathroom bag.

"Time." Pansy demanded

"Um...fifth teen minutes left, Pansy are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you sure you want to do this Daphne?" Pansy countered. "Friends or not, Millicent is now a threat, and do you know what you do with a threat…whatever you have to so that it isn't a threat anymore. Now are you on her side…or mine?" Pansy hissed, eyes narrow and near foaming at the mouth in rage.

"Yours." Daphne assured her friend, nodding frantically incase Pansy hadn't heard her.

"Good. Now, go get me my stationary kit from the bedside table, or are you going to change your mind again?" Pansy said through a forced smile.

"Of course not Pansy, you're my best friend." Daphne nodded, scurrying off to do the devils bidding.

* * *

><p>It was the most boring, dreaded and painful class in all creation. This class was more boring then a bowl of plain, luke warm oatmeal, more dreadful then forcing yourself to wear tights that are one size to small, and therefore constantly falling down and extremely uncomfortable, with the hideous dress shoes your mother bought you which pinch your feet and give you blisters, And far more painful then the pure agonizing burn which occurs when your friend surprises you while your sipping from your goblet and pumpkin juice is splashed into your eyes.<p>

Yes, the Slytherin's were sitting in History of Magic, with non other then the Ravenclaw's. There hadn't been a worse combination to sit through since the Gryffindors and Professor Snape, which at least had entertainment value. This was just sad. The fact that Professor Binn couldn't stop at death and had to go into teaching for all eternity, or the fact that the Ravenclaw's were not only listening, on the edge of there seats, quill constantly in motion, but flailing there arms around like a bunch of idiots, asking questions, just for the sake of asking them! It was pathetic, and not the least bit entertaining.

However, it was the perfect environment for Daphne, Blaise and Odilia to soak in there guilt. Tracy and Theodore to scheme and Draco to wallow in self pity in all that he had to look forward in a Ravenclaw pupil. For had he been tutoring a student from any other house, they wouldn't want to be there, but it being a Ravenclaw, whatever her name was, well, she probably suggested it. What was this chicks idea of needing a tutor anyway? '_Oh no, I've only gotten an E on my last essay!_ this was going to be a complete nightmare!

Forcing himself to stop goggling the Ravenclaw's, before that damned Penelope girl got any idea's, Draco instead turned his attention to whatever it was Theodore was doing.

Which resulted in him breaking into an uncalled fit of laughter not ten minutes later. The Slytherin portion of the classroom looked very much interested in something not History and apparently amusing, while Professor Binn's and the Ravenclaw's appeared affronted.

"May I ask what is so funny, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Binn's asked, adopting a tone more commonly reserved for Professor Snape when dealing with Potter, or Professor McGonagall, when caught at the worse of times. Draco, who had fallen out of his chair at this point made to catch his breath long enough to reply. Flailing his arms at the general direction of his desk Draco managed to pull himself up long enough to grab Theodore's paper up from underneath his arm and wave it around.

"Th-this" Was all Draco managed before he relapsed into laughter. Professor Binn's took the paper from Draco,

"Well, let's all see what Mr. Malfoy here, finds so funny." Professor Binn's announced, shaking out the crease. After cleared his throat he began to read.

"Nice things to say so Tracy will go out with me

Note: don't tell her she smells nice, apparently that's weird.

Your eyes are as bright as a cloudless summer sky

Your smile as brighter then the sun

I think your hair cuts cool, and whoever told you it looks like a house elf cut at it with garden sheers is just jealous, I bet it's supposed to look choppy. -fix this

Most people only wear rain boots when its raining, and outside, but where those polka dot one's all the time-"

Tracy pulled up the hem of her robes to eye her navy blue with little white polka dotted galoshes.

"which is original, like you.

Now my name might not be Luna, but I sure do know how to Lovegood"

Here Draco managed to gasp something along the lines of, that's the one, to which many agreed, was definitely a sort of turning point for the paper.

"you can have the portkey to my heart.

Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?

My love for you burns like a dying Phoenix.

I know were not in Flitwick's class, but you still are charming (don't use in charms)

If I were to look in the Mirror of Erised, I'd see the two of us together."

Soon the whole of Slytherin and the majority of Ravenclaw was wiping away tears, and forcing down giggles. Some of the more, education savvy Ravenclaw's, managed to keep a straight face however, and Professor Binn's seemed less then amused. Lucky for them, his period three class was not going to be the subject to his rage for the bell rang bring class to an end.

"Poor, poor souls of fourth period." Crabbe sighed.

"Never saw it coming." Goyle agreed.

Theodore considered bolting out of the classroom, but decided against it. Draco would catch him anyways. So he walked out of the classroom with his head bent towards the ground, cheeks flushed, flanked by Blaise and Draco who were in danger of dying of laughter.

"M-my, love for you is like a b-burning phoenix." Blaise snorted

"My name may not be Luna, but I sure know how to Lovegood." Draco burst, "Se-seriously, that, that, it's great." Draco choked out, gasping for breath.

"Aha, very funny." Theodore spat.

"Aw, come on Theo, if it's any consolation, you can have the portkey to my heart." Blaise's serious tone broke into a fit of laughter which Draco soon joined.

"Oh, we better go Blaise, the girl with eye's as clear as a cloudless summer sky and a smile brighter then the sun approaches." Draco grinned dodging Theodore's punch before running off with Blaise to join Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, Theo…" Tracy waved shyly.

"Hi Tracy.." Theo greeted the floor. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that." Theo apologized sheepishly , rubbing the back of his neck.

"No…I-I thought it was cute. I just, thought you should know that I- I appreciate it." Tracy stuttered, shuffling her feet.

"Really?" Theo asked surprised.

"Yeah…but I have to go. Promised Goyle that if he gave me his pudding I'd sit next to him during charms and let him copy, but, I- I hope to see you later." Tracy smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Okay…yeah, don't worry, there's more where those came from." Theo joked, tucking his books under his arm.

Tracy chuckled, "Can't wait." Before turning to join Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and Blaise at the far end of the corridor.

"Better be careful Theo, keep coming up with lines like that and you'll be picking up a lot more then just Tracy." Pansy winked playfully as she and Daphne walked past on there way to charms.

"Pansy, what the hell do you think your doing?" Daphne hissed, pulling her close as not to be over heard.

"Oh, would you relax." Pansy groaned, shaking off Daphne's grip. "I'm just having a little fun, why do you care so much?" Pansy asked with a sly grin.

"I don't." Daphne assured. "You can just go ahead and say whatever you like to Theodore."

"I plan to."

AN* "**What did we learn today children? Yes you in the back**. _Draco is now Astoria's tutor, and isn't to excited about it._ _Ohh, and Blaise got out of dentention scott free! _**Yes, very good, you in the conor**. _Ollie wants to break up with Blaise, but dosn't want to hurt his feelings, and Blaise dosn't like Ollie anymore either but dosn't want to break her heart, so Ollie asked Tracy to try and get Blaise to date her. _**That's right, gold star, stop flapping your arm like a** **madman you get to go next**. _Well, Pansy isn't playing nice anymore and has pranked her some how, this was some what of a cliff hanger, and Daphne feel's real guilty about it. _**Right, good, goodanyone want to rap it up? Yes you.** _Theo had been working on a list of ways to get Tracy to like him, but the whole class heard it, and he was real embarassed, but Tracy liked it, and Pansy seems to think it was clever to, and now everyones in a right mess. _**Wow, that is a lot isn't it. Are you all excited for chapter 6? (submit reveiw here)**


	7. 6 Careful what you wish for Tracy

AN- this is long overdue. There is no excuse for such tardiness, oh but there is. Firstly, as you will probably notice, this chapter is very long in lengh and words, because no i did not just hit enter a good million times, i devoted plenty of effort and literary skill into this space, secondly we've had work done on the house and during the first two months of this, the months i've been gone, we've had no internet. :( and let me just say that life wihtout internet is bleak. Sad to say i've become so dependent on it but it's the gospel truth. anywho, i beg and plead you don't give up on me. I know where this story is going, i know whats going to happen, and im on march break with no plans and no friends so i should have another chapter, if not another two up real shortly.

Rainbowspring- You speechless, this cannot be! ...i really don't have much else to go off of here so happy reading my friend.

Scoroseal- I glad you found Theo's paper funny, it took me forever to sort it out. In answer to your question, Pansy hates Millicent for she believes that she is hitting on Draco and vice versa, although we know it isn't true, Daphne rather then telling Pansy how wrong she is like a good friend instead reenforced Pansy's ridicoulousness so that Pansy would ruin her own relationship with Draco. Pansy's secret is revealed this chapter. yeah! but unfortuniatly not the tutoring, but just look at how long it is, next chapter i swear on my life, there will be plenty of the two, or at least a sufficent amount.

Cecilia- Fantastic, awe inspiring, are those good enough synonyms for you? No worries, I wanna smack Pansy hard in the face plenty of times, i'm glad you found Tracy and Theo cute together, I've never written them together so i was a little worried. I consider Blaise to think the world of himself, so he would assume Ollie is madly devoted to him. I'm sorry to say there is no Draco/Astoria _this _chapter, however there is Draco and Astoria in this chapter. No worries, I'm working on a few good moments for the pair next chappie ;) I'm very proud of my ending authors note, and am glad you noticed the effort.

warning- this chapter contains Umbridge bashing, enjoy ;)

Chapter 6 - Careful what you wish for Tracy

"Blaise-" Pansy greets, grabbing Blaise by the upper arm and fishing him out of the swarm towards the Great Hall. "We need to talk." Pansy continues once the two have reached the edges of the corridor.

"Okay, so talk. No need to mutilate my arm." Blaise whines, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder.

"Will you quit being such a whiny little prat!" Pansy scolds, smacking Blaise on the shoulder. "This is important."

"So important that you have to ruin my perfect complexion? I'm going to bruise!" Blaise complians

"And I'm going to lose my mind…" Pansy stopped to take a deep breath. "Theo… he doesn't actually care about Tracy does he?"

Blaise's eyes flick left, right, left, right in confusion. "You didn't skip history of magic again did you?"

"Well, even if he does I suppose it doesn't very much matter." Pansy continued, ignoring Blaise's ever growing confusion. "He's shallow isn't he? Pssh, dumb move on his part considering how much he's lacking in the looks department." Blaise's brows were knit so tightly he could knit a sweater. "Well is he?" Pansy demanded

"He what?"

"Shallow Blaise! Is Theodore shallow!" Pansy clarified non to politely. "Ugh, honestly Blaise, does anything that goes in your ears stay there or does it just fly straight out the other one?" Pansy wondered aloud, shaking her head.

"I pay attention!" Blaise assured her. "…sometimes, why are you asking me all this anyway, you do have a BOYFRIEND." Blaise stressed boyfriend, crossing his arms in a sort of triumph.

"Are you accusing me of cheating! And for Nott!" Pansy shrieked, resting a hand on her chest scandalized.

"Why else would you want to know obscure facts about Nott, things that Draco, who is far easier for you to access, knows the answer to and yet instead go to all the trouble of abusing and bullying the information out of me?" Blaise shook his head and tisked, "And you thought you were so clever."

"I just want to know why Theo's wasting his time on that poor girl." Pansy soothed, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean, he can't think she's pretty. He hasn't even attempted to get with m-Daphne, first." Blaise's lips twitched in mild amusement as Pansy corrected herself. " No, he doesn't like her. He's just going to break her heart." Pansy finished with a shake of her head.

"By break _her_ heart, do you mean yours?"

"NO! Tracy's!" Pansy exclaimed. "It's all just one big booty call isn't it. Everybody calls the ugly girl when the want to get some quick and easy." Pansy continued.

"You think Tracy's ugly!" Blaise gaped, scandalized.

"Oh, come on Blaise, it's not exactly a secret, I mean, you've got eye's, you can see her."

"Ouch harsh." Blaise soothed, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Blaise, you have to help me!" Pansy commanded.

"…fix Tracy's heart?" Blaise answered hopefully.

"Your so hopeless…"Pansy muttered. "No, get Theo with Daphne."

"You want Theo to break Daphne's heart?…I thought you were friends!" Blaise questioned confused.

"It's because were friends I'm pairing them up." Pansy beamed, now Blaise was lost.

"Sooo…friends hurt each others feelings through oddly elaborate schemes involving innocent parties? *cough* Blaise *cough*" Blaise mused.

"You are so thick." Pansy groaned. "Look, Daphne likes Theo, okay, Theo likes pretty girls. Daphne likes compliments, Theo likes pretty girls. Together they will find eternal love and happiness all because I am the most considerate, selfless friend who ever graced this earth." Pansy explained, Blaise scoffed at the last part, earning himself another smack to the shoulder.

"So, Daphne likes Theo." Blaise stated, concealing his amusement.

"Obviously, you should have heard her. So jealous! All, '_Pansy, you have a boyfriend! _and _No, I don't like him.' _I mean, she's practically screaming her love on the roof tops." Pansy squealed. "Can't see why though."

"Can't see-you definitely skipped out of History of Magic to be asking that question, those pick up lines were pure genius!" Pansy just rolled her eyes and made to leave. "Wait, Pansy. Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe when Daphne said she didn't like Theo she actually meant it?" Blaise suggested.

"And people wonder why you haven't had a real relationship. Your lucky you've caught me in such a good mood Blaise,"

"Tell that to my bruising skin." Blaise mumbled.

"I may later bestow you with the knowledge of the inner workings of the feminine mind." Pansy offered. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to detour Tracy from Theo, push Daphne in the right direction and mark some territory." Pansy stated, flicking her hair as she turned to leave.

"Bye Pansy." Blaise rolled his eyes, waving the girl off.

"Good bye Blaise." Pansy said flirtatiously with a wink at the end.

"Stupid flirt," Blaise scoffed. "One of these days someone's going to mistaken her for a whore." Blaise shook his head as he watched Pansy disapear round the corner.

"There you are!" Daphne called in a sing song voice from the opposite end of the corridor, near skipping to meet Blaise. "I've been looking for you, I have fantastic news!"

"You've come to your good senses and your going to set things right between Pansy and Millicent?" Blaise suggest with a grin.

"Oh don't be stupid Blaise, sometimes I think I give you to much credit." Daphne tisked. "I'm going to be able to hold my side of the bargain."

"Wh-what?" Blaise gaped, eyes about ready to fall out of his skull. Daphne seemed to absorbed in checking her hair in the suit of armor just behind Blaise to have noticed.

"Yup, Pansy is totally in love with Theo, I'm surprised she hasn't left Draco of her own accord." Daphne stated triumphantly, returning her attentions to Blaise.

"So Pansy likes Theo huh?" Blaise asked with a slight hitch at the end, although Daphne was far to absorbed with her 'victory' to notice.

"Yes, you should have heard her after history of magic. She was flirting with him like mad." Daphne beamed.

"Maybe Daphne, and this is just a suggestion," Blaise began quite seriously. "Maybe Pansy was flirting with Theo because she's a stupid flirt."

"Blaise, Pansy might be stupid but she's not-" Daphne stopped at the look Blaise gave her. "Alright perhaps she is a flirt, but this was different Blaise." Blaise's expression didn't change. "It is, now, although I'm sure there love would flourish on it's own, time is of the essence, so your going to have to help me speed things up." Daphne stated it delicately with a Colgate smile.

"You want me to help you set Pansy and Theo up?" Blaise's voice cracked at the end, 'please say no, please say no,' Blaise begun to chant under his breath. 'please say no, pleeeeeassse say-"

"Precisely." Daphne beamed.

'damn it' Blaise muttered. Rubbing the back of his neck Blaise begun to talk to his shoes. "Umm, Daphne I don't know if this is the best-" Blaise stopped when his eyes met Daphne's.

"Umm what?" Daphne demanded, taking a step forward. "Do you not want to help me?"

"Nooooo….." Daphne tilted her head, eyes narrowing further. "….yessss." Blaise finished with a very forced grin.

"I thought so." Daphne beamed, fluttering her lashes.

The two started to walk down the corridor towards the Great Hall in a rather awkward silence.

"So, which spell did you choose to write your defence against the darks essay on." Daphne asked.

"I didn't." Blaise told the wall ahead of them.

"You didn't do it." Daphne scolded stopping in front of Blaise to block his way.

"No." Blaise said, avoiding eye contact.

"And why not?" Daphne inquired, rather unimpressed.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to." Blaise shrugged, attempting to go around her.

"Where do you think your going?" Daphne demanded, cutting back in front of Blaise.

"I'm going to dinner." Blaise replied, pushing Daphne a little to the left.

Daphne placed herself back in Blaise's way "Blaise Zambini, you are going to march down to the library and finish that essay this instant." Daphne ordered waggling a finger in Blaise's face. "Until you finish it you are not having any supper." With this Daphne turned on her heel and continued on her way.

"How exactly are you going to stop me from going to the Great Hall?" Blaise asked becoming quite amused.

"Oh I won't stop you from going," Daphne grinned. "I'll just make sure the entire hall can hear me give that little speech a second time." With a nod Daphne turned back on her heal and continued on her way. Her shiny, sleek hair bouncing with each step.

"I didn't want to deal with Umbridge's bitching tomorrow anyway!" Blaise called after her, turning in the opposite direction to work on his essay, he decided he'd do half.

* * *

><p>"Poppy, could you please pass the salt?" McGonagall asked.<p>

"Honestly Minerva?" Snape stated rather annoyed. "The salt is sitting right in front of me."

"Well I'm sorry Severus, I just assumed that since you don't like to assist your students you wouldn't be to keen on assisting me." McGonagall stated, cutting into her roast beef. Severus let his hands fall to the table beside his plate and with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you still going on about the Greengrass girl?"

"…would you still like the salt Minerva?" Poppy asked timidly holding the shaker out in front of her.

"Well Severus, I have never met a more studious, responsible student, and it makes little to no sense that she's failing. I know she knows all of the material." McGonagall argued, snatching the salt in her ill controlled rage and using far more force then necessary when shaking it onto her plate.

"It isn't enough to know the material, you know that as well as I do Minerva. You think if someone knows an incantation they can just perform a spell." Snape snapped, stabbing into his plate with much vigor.

"Well, I beg to differ Severus." Umbridge piped in. "If a Witch or Wizard knows the proper incantation and wand motions they should be fully able to perform when necessary." McGongall rolled her eyes as Snape gave her one of his more intense glares.

"And if your theory is correct, would you mind explaining to me why Miss Greengrass is unable to perform in potions?" Snape sneered.

"Oh, Severus. Everyone knows potions isn't even real magic." Umbridge stated with one of her laughs hitched on the end. Snape was prepared to strangle her, he flexed his fingers in anticipation. As much as McGonagall would enjoy Dolores's stranglization, now was not the time nor place.

"It does not matter why Miss Greengrass is failing, but what your doing to change that." McGonagall stated, taking a sip from her glass. Snape turned his back on Umbridge, he was not going to lose his job as a result of her losing her life. It could wait till summer holiday.

"The reasons simple Minerva, the girl mustn't pay attention. Silly girl probably doesn't even know how to open her text book." Umbridge cut in with the damn laugh again. If Snape could wait until summer holiday, McGongall looked as though she couldn't. The glare she shot at Dolores's was Snape worthy.

"As a matter of fact, Minerva, I have found Miss Greengrass a tutor." Snape intervened, deciding that as wonderful as it would be for Dolores to die and Minerva to lose her job now wasn't the time for either of these things to take place, besides, he would be caught in the cross fire.

"Oh, and who would that be?" McGonagall inquired, shooting one last dagger glance at Dolores before returning her attention to Snape.

"Draco Malfoy." Snape answered, waving whatever nonsense Umbridge was saying away from his ears.

"No, he is not-" McGonagall began, abandoning her utensils on her plate with a clatter.

"And why not, even you have to admit that he's more then qualified." Snape retaliated.

"Only because you mark him!" McGonagall snapped.

"Even if your accusation were true, he is two years her senior, he already knows the material." Snape defended Draco, returning his attentions to his plate.

"And what sort of trouble did Mr. Malfoy get himself into to warrant such a punishment." McGonagall asked, slightly concerned, all of the students appeared to be in one piece.

"And why would this have to be a punishment? He may have volunteered." Snape reasoned. To which Hagrid let out a roar of laughter. Snape glared up at Hagrid, his eyes threatening slits, Hagrid's laughter died out into an uncomfortable silence.

"Precisely my point." McGonagall smirked into her cup.

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Pansy near sprinted down the length of the table, throwing a third year out of her seat and tumbling to the floor. "Where have you been!" She scolded, plopping down beside Draco in the now empty seat.<p>

"We have the exact same schedule." Draco responded with his brow slightly raised, watching the third year, pick her self off the ground just to be tripped by Pax further down the bench.

"Don't get smart with me!" Pansy snapped. Draco's brow just rose higher. "If our schedules are 'exactly the same', why haven't I seen you?" Pansy sniffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, you never wear your glasses, maybe your going blind." Draco suggested spooning some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

Pansy swatted the spoon out of Draco's hand with a clatter. "I'm being serious Draco."

"Uh,-"

"I mean, its not like you ever sit with me in class." Pansy complained. "Why don't you sit with me?"

"Is this a rhetorical questi-"

"Do you not like sitting with me?" Pansy cut in, her face riddled with accusation.

"No." Draco stated carefully as though he was handling a rather sensitive bomb.

"So you don't like sitting with me!" Pansy growled.

"No…" Pansy's head tilted dangerously to the side "I mean yes?" Her head tilted even more so "I mean…" Pansy's eyes had become slits.

"Well which is it!" She demanded

"…No" Draco stated delicately, to which Pansy did not look pleased. "I meant yes." Pansy slammed her hands on the table.

"You know, if you don't want to sit with me Draco you can just get up and go!" Pansy shrieked, pointing towards the door. "Now!"

"Umm, alright." Draco mumbled making to leave.

"Where are you going?" Pansy questioned shrilly,

"You just told me to-" Draco stated looking from the door to Pansy and back again, it would be so nice to just leave. Unforuniatly, she knows where he sleeps, and Draco wasn't near dumb enough to risk it.

"Sit back down!" Pansy ordered, grabbing Draco's arm and tugging him by the sleeve into his seat.

"I thought you said to leav-" Draco attempted hopefully, turning to glance at the doors, pointing out the direction with his thumb.

"If you _want _to." Pansy corrected, sticking her head out in that manner girls do when they shake there head as though to say, what the bloody hell you idiot, can't you see I'm pissed. "You don't want to leave me," Pansy took Draco's silence as a bad sign. "Well do you!"

"Is there a right answer to this question?"

"Draco answer the fucking question!"

"Pansy…are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Pansy barked, crossing her arms and turning her back towards Draco. Awkwardness ensued.

Draco picked at his plate, contemplating what it was that was making Pansy so on edge, while Pansy was busy telling herself that Draco would never, never, never ever go out with Millicent Bulstrode. The day that happened would be over her dead body!, but what if they did kill her? Now she was just being silly, but, she wouldn't put it past Millie, I mean, some girls would do just about anything to get a boy, especially Draco.

Whilst making a mashed potatoe, and gravy lava volcano Draco's eyes wandered across the hall in search of something interesting. Weasley's face was about as red as is hair… some Hufflepuff first year fell asleep in his plate, probably some of the Weasley's candy's doing…and Cho Chang is flip, flicking her hair so much she's going to get whip lash. Honestly somebody would have to actually be aware that they are conceited in order to accomplish having so much attention being drawn to your best feature. Draco began to wonder how many times she flipped her hair each minute and decided to find himself an answer.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm not looking at anything." Draco responded a bit to fast for Pansy's liking, of course this may have been in her head.

"Well, you weren't looking at me." Pansy accused

"You weren't looking at me either." Draco pointed out

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "Who were you looking at just now."

"I thought we already clarified I wasn't looking at anything." Draco stated exasperatedly, playing with the food on his plate.

"It was a girl wasn't it!" Pansy gasped. "Oh it was wasn't it! Was she prettier then me."

"No-"

"So your looking at ugly girls!" Pansy screeched, becoming slightly panicked.

"And why, Pansy, would I be looking at other girls?" Draco asked, wrapping his arm around her, hoping to defuse the bomb.

"Why wouldn't you sit with me in class!" Pansy retaliated, shrugging Draco's arm off of her shoulder. "I bet you'd sit with her in class."

"Who?"

"You know who."

"The Dark Lord?" Draco asked skeptically.

"No not the Dark Lord, you idiot!" Pansy spat.

"Did I do something?" Draco asked, sliding a bit further away from Pansy.

"So you are guilty! You've practically just admitted it!"

"Guilty of what?"

"Well," Pansy huffed. "You can just sit here and ogle her all you'd like Draco Malfoy," Pansy begun gathering her bag off the floor and rising from her seat. "Because I'm leaving." With a flick of her hair, Pansy turned on her heel to leave, just to turn a complete 360 degrees. "Your not even going to beg me to stay?" Pansy whined.

"Pansy don't go." Draco pleaded monotonously, ripping apart a dinner roll.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped.

Draco abandoned his roll and began to message his temples. "I'm so confused."

"Your thinking about her, aren't you."

"Pansy, I'm not thinking about anybody, and I wasn't looking at nobody either." Draco insisted

"Don't lie to me!"

"Ugggggghhhhh" Draco groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Hey," Pansy snapped in his face "eye's up here! Don't you go looking at her again."

"Who am I looking at?" Draco asked desperately

"So you are looking at her!" Pansy gasped.

"I give up." Draco cried in exsasperation.

"Not even going to try to defend yourself!"

"My head hurts." Draco groaned. "Can you please just leave in your rage now."

_Slap, _Pansy gave Draco a sharp blow to the head. "And now it hurts a heck of a whole lot more!" With this Pansy hmffed, and made her leave.

"Malfoy, what the fuck did you do?" Millicent tisked, taking what had been Pansy's seat.

"I don't knowwwwwwww!" Draco moaned. "Am I bleeding?"

Millicent squinted real hard and inspected Draco's face. "Naw, your good, but you must have done something to warrant a backhand." Millicent argued.

"Obviously Millie, but what?"

* * *

><p>The Ravenclaw table wasn't exactly the most eventful table of the Great Hall to be seated at. This evening was no exception seeing as the vast majority of those seated were either working on homework, discussing homework or having what they believed to be smart politicalsocial debates. Astoria wasn't exactly an exception to all this, although, she wasn't doing anything homework related, or discussing some pressing issue she knew absolutely nothing about whilst flickering her hair off her shoulder every few seconds as though a spider kept crawling up her shoulder, Astoria was however nose deep in a book. She was reading 'The Outsiders' by S.E. Hinton and was very desperate to know if poor Johnny was going to be all right.

"Ughhhhhhh." Orla groaned crumpling the 6th roll of parchment that meal. She unrolled a new scroll and pressed it flat, staring at the blank parchment accusingly, as though it was it's fault for not having the answers on it. Astoria hated to see somebody having a hard time with there homework, and she knew Orla wouldn't ask for help, so she supposed she'd just have to offer it.

"umm…Orla," Astoria began, marking her book and setting it down. "I know Transfigurations isn't your best subject…s-so if you need help or anything with the essay, I'd be more then happy to help." Astoria offered with a sheepish grin.

"And why would I want help from you?" Orla demanded, looking slightly offended at Astoria's offer.

"W-well, I just thought that-"

"Do you think I can't do it on my own?"

"No, of course you can, but if your having difficulty you should know-"

"You think your smarter then me?"

"I'm sorry that I offended you." Astoria apologized to the table. "If you ever do want help, o-or just a second opinion…I'd be happy to give it."

"Pshhh, why, so I can make a fool, out of myself in potions like you!" Orla snickered.

"Why? What she do in potions this time." Cho asked from Astoria's left, turning away from her conversation with a hair flip.

"Well…" And Orla began to recount the mornings class to Cho and all her friends who were peeling with laughter. Astoria blushed a deep shade of crimson and sunk into her chair. "…but instead it turned the same shade as her face." All those who were now listening in turned to look at Astoria and erupted with laughter, Orla was beaming as she continued. Grabbing her things Astoria made a mad dash out of the Great Hall and into the closest bath room. Sitting against the walls in one of the stalls Astoria cracked open her book and rather then thinking of Orla finishing her story instead immersed herself in her novel. "Johnny closed his eyes and rested quietly for a minute. Years of living on the East-" With the loud creak of the door hinges Astoria could hear the loud thumping stomps of a very upset person. "Maybe I should go out and see if they're alright? Oh, but they probably came here to be alone. I guess I should really go," Astoria mumbled to herself, picking herself off the floor and brushing the dust off her skirt. Just as she was about to lift the latch, apologize for being there when this person so obviously wanted to be alone, offer comfort and leave if it wasn't wanted, a high-pitched rather whinny voice said. "Pansy, I was hoping you'd come by soon, you'd never believe what I heard Susan Bones tell Terry Boot!"

"Maybe later tonight Myrtle, I'm not in the mood." Moaning Myrtle was here, Astoria had always somewhat hoped to run into her, ghost always have the most interesting stories to tell. However she should really leave now before she hears to much.

"Pansy Parkinson not in the mood to gossip! This must be serious." Myrtle gasped. With a gasp Astoria took a step back from the door. If Pansy knew she was in here she'd get it for sure.

"Did you hear something?" Pansy asked, stepping further into the room.

"Don't change the subject." Myrtle could be seen lazily floating in the air from over the stall door. Lightly closing the lid on the toilet Astoria sat crossed legged on top, with her things in her lap; so Pansy wouldn't see her from under the door, and put her hands over her ears. Staying here was bad enough without eavesdropping too. "Tell me what's the matter." Myrtle pleaded.

Unfortunately the two people she was trying so hard not to eavesdrop on were two of the loudest she had ever heard, making her attempt quite futile.

"Just a really, really, really bad day. I mean, first I get a zero on my Transfigurations essay, and Draco doesn't even attempt to bail me out."

"Ugh." Myrtle sneered, turning to stand…float? Float upright, is probably the most correct term.

"Yeah, I know right, but guess who he does bail out…Millicent Bulstrode." Pansy exclaimed.

"Noooooo!" Myrtle gasped

"Yeah, I know right! And I know, I just know, something is going on between them, I just know it. Even my friend thinks it's a complete possibility and she would never ever lie to me, I mean she's the best friend I have." Pansy explains shrilly.

"So what are you going to do"

"Oh, you don't have to worry Myrtle, I've already done it."

"Oooohhhhhh, what did you do what did you do, tell meeee." Mrytle squealed, bobbing up and down delightedly.

"Just drop by the Slytherin washrooms tonight and you can see for yourself." Pansy replied, a sneer in her voice.

* * *

><p>"Nooooooo!" Blaise moaned, collapsing into his four poster having finished half of his essay...alright so maybe only a third but it was better hten nothing "What am I going to doooo!" Blaise wailed into his pillow. "Pansy wants Daphne and Theo to date, and Daphne wants Pansy and Theo to date. Theo just wants to date Tracy…unless he's just following Draco's advice, in which case he's an ass. And I'm supposed to help everybody! I mean, who do I cross?" Blaise emerged from the depths of his pillow. "I can't cross Theo, because it's bro's before hoes but, Daphne's crazy and Pansy's just plain insane, I mean you saw her at dinner! I only heard about it and I'm already scared!" Blaise fell back onto his bed, turning his head to face Crabbe. "What do I do Crabbe?"<p>

Adopting a thoughtful expression Crabbe answered. "I'd start my will." And with a pat on the shoulder he left Blaise to his sulking.

* * *

><p>"Is Umbridge in here?" Trelawney, whispered as she peered into the teachers lounge<p>

"No." McGonagall tried to hide the grin, it was unprofessional.

"Thank the Lord! Were free to complain." Trelawney beamed, walking into the rooma and falling into the closest armchair. Just as she sat down the door was whipped open by an unhappy lookinf Snape. You may ask the difference between an unhappy Snape and a regualr Snape, in all honesty, there really wasn't one.

"Who had the ingenious idea of pairing Gryffindor's and Slytherin's together for classes." Snape criticized, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What did they do this time." Flitwick sighed. Rubbing his temple in preparation of the migraine he was going to have.

"Don't tell us if all your going to do is rant about Harry Potter, God knows how many times we've heard that speech." Madame Hooch griped, turning the page of her copy of 'Quidditch Throughout the Ages' ignoring Snape's narrowed gaze.

"This has little to do with Potter actually, a student thought it would be funny to tamper with Longbottoms cauldron." Snape affirmed, hoping to change his apparent reputation of complaining about Potter.

"So that's what he did is it, well he ought to be-" McGonagall began, leaning forward in her seat.

"I am capable of handling my class Minerva." Snape snapped.

"Well, obviously not because were having…this conversation." Trelawney's voice died out as Snape glared daggers at her. Minerva could be seen smiling behind Snape, but returned to her stern expression before Snape caught her.

"Perhaps you should establish a sense of inter house unity in your class." Flitwick suggested, in attempt to chop through the heavy atmosphere of the room.

"And how, do you suggest we accomplish this?" Snape inquired in a manner that suggested he didn't actually want an answer.

"…groups!" Binns announced, floating in through the wall.

"Groups?" Snape sneered.

"Yes, groups!" Pomfrey agreed, placing her hands on her hips and giving a vigorous nod.

"So you want me to partner people which detest each other and will therefore cause more trouble?" Snape scoffed.

"Severus leave Poppy alone, she was only trying to help." Minerva defended, to which Binn's looked quite put out seeing as it was his idea.

"Relax Minerva, I can deal with it…yes it will be bad in the beginning but then they'll learn to get along because otherwise they get a zero and a week of detentions." Poppy explained. "You see it all the time in the infirmary, they either learn to get along, or nothing. Sooner or later they come to there senses and get on fine."

"When am I supposed to organize these groups, I don't have time for such trivial things." Snape inquired, now just looking for excuses to turn down someone else's idea.

"This is a Slytherin Gryffindor class correct Severus?" Trelawney affirmed, to which Snape nodded. A mischievous gleam shone in the back of her eye. "While I'll do it, aided with the third eye I will be best able."

"No." Snape stated.

"Well, I think Poppy has a point here, and if you won't create an arrangement yourself you should at least allow someone else to do it." Minerva reasoned. "Perhaps if we all worked on it together."

"Will you all quit pestering me if I do." Snape sighed in defeat.

"Yes." Trelawney stated.

"Ughhh, fine. Here's a class list. You can make whatever arrangements you want, not to say I'll use them." Snape drawled, tossing a paper from his folder. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my office to do actual work." With that, Snape and his robes billowed out of the teachers lounge.

"Ohhhh, I've always wanted to do this." Trelawney jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes, yes me to." Poppy beamed running over to snatch the class list off of the table.

"It should be fun." Sprout agreed, a mischievous grin growing on her face.

"And what, may I ask is so exciting about creating a seating arrangement?" McGonagall inquired.

"Ugh, isn't it obvious Minerva, there going to pair the students off into couples." Flitwick sighed, shaking his head as he returned to his marking.

"Not all of them are going into couples." Poppy stated in there defence.

"Everyone knows you group a few good, realistic, couples, just so the rest of the students get scared." Trelawney clapped. "Ohhhhh, this will be sooooo much fun. I've always wanted an opportunity to make a right mess of Severus's class." At this comment the idea became much more appealing to Minerva.

"Oh, let me see that list." McGonagall smirked, and the four set to work on Severus's new seating plan.

(a passagee of time)

"Are we done?" Sprout inquired, straightening up from her hunched position over there work.

"Yes, yes, this is good." Minerva nodded, sitting upright.

"Good? This is bloody brilliant!" Trelawney exclaimed.

"What is so brilliant that it validates such language?" Umbridge demanded, entering the teachers lounge.

"Ummm…" Trelawney began. "That reminds me, tonight is a full moon. The third eye see's much more clearly on such nights. I must go." With that Trelawney speed walked out the door and could be heard sprinting down the corridor. It was no secret Dolores intimidated her.

"Well, what were the four of you doing!" Umbridge snapped.

"Sorry Dolores, I wish I could stay but I have a rather intimidating pile of essay's to be grading." Minerva sighed, making for the door.

"Yes, yes, and those Mandrakes won't water themselves." Sprout informed her, gathering her bag from beside her chair.

"And I really must be sending out an order for some skele-grow, wouldn't want to be out before the Quidditch match would we." Poppy tisked, and the remaining three left a stuttering Dolores behind them.

* * *

><p>"For goodness sakes Tracy, would you leave your hair alone." Odilia snapped, becoming rather annoyed.<p>

"Yeah, quit hogging the mirror." Daphne agreed, bumping Tracy out of the way so that she may better inspect her hairline.

"Do people really say it looks like a mowers been taken to it?" Tracy asked, standing on her tip toes to better investigate her hair. "Jeez, Daphne, bend down further, I can hardly see." Tracy complained, pushing down on Daphne's back. The dormitory really needed a larger mirror, this skinny little behind the door one just wasn't cutting it.

"No, and will you stop! Your going to snap me in half." Daphne scolded, and with a 'ugh' and a flick of her hair she returned to scrutinizing her reflection.

"I have heard some little mudbloods say it look like you've shoved your head in a blender though, whatever that is." Pansy informed her, hip bumping Daphne out of her way so that she could investigate her nose. Holding down the tip to see how it would look were it not slightly upturned.

"They say what!" Tracy screeched, throwing Pansy out of her way so that she may continue running her fingers through her short, choppy, jet black mop of hair.

"Goddamn it Pansy." Daphne snapped, whipping out a compact mirror, "now I'll never get to the mirror." Daphne pouted, the reflection of her sparkling emerald eye staring straight at Pansy.

"What? She wanted to know, and as if you need a mirror you sexy bitch!" Pansy retaliated.

"I thought it looked good." Tracy moaned.

"It does look good, just, I don't know. Do you have to be so, anti-mainstream?" Ollie wondered, disappearing into the depths of her trunk.

"If I didn't know you, I'd think you were a heroin addict." Pansy scoffed from the floor, folding her arms cross her chest and sticking her nose in the air annoyed.

Tracy's plastered her hands to either cheek. "Does anyone else think that?"

"Oh would you relax," Millie sighed in annoyance, tossing her magazine onto her night stand. "Theo seems to like it." She finished with a smirk, sitting up from her relaxed position on her four poster. Tracy cracked a small smile, a blush growing on her cheeks. "Pretty cute to, you done good ms Lovegood" Millie winked causing Tracy to blush harder.

"I was thinking about asking him out, but I don't know, what do you guys think?" Tracy asked timidly, turning her back to the mirror.

"No" Ollie stated, staring Tracy smack in the face as though she had been slapped.

"Nuh-uh" Daphne shook her head watching Pansy's reaction in her peripheral vision.

"It's social suicide!" Pansy cried, jumping up from the ground. Stealing a quick side long glance at Daphne.

"No?" Tracy asked the group of girls who were vigorously shaking there heads.

"And why not?" Millie demanded, putting her hands on her hips, now standing beside Tracy. The three girls looked from each other, the ceiling, to the floor as though the answer was written out for them somewhere, for it wasn't as though they could give there actual reasons.

"You can't ask him…" Pansy came up with, waving her hand animatedly. "He has to ask you."

"Precisely, yes." Daphne agreed with a nod.

"Besides you could do better." Ollie said, extending the sentence with a mouthed 'like Blaise.'

"So, sooo sooo, much better." Daphne said in support of Ollie's point.

"Or at least he could." Pansy smirked under her breath.

"What?" Tracy asked Pansy with a raised brow.

"Nothing!" Pansy stated slightly panicked. "It's just…uh"

"It's that." Daphne tried to help Pansy out."

"You, Tracy Davis are a fantastic, beautiful, intelligent lady." Ollie stated, holding Tracy by the shoulders. "Who could have _any _boy you wanted. Theodore isn't that boy."

"Well, I think 'Miss Davis' can make her own decision," Millicent stepped in, moving Ollie's grip from Tracy's shoulders. "and just because she goes on a date with him doesn't mean she's obligated to date him. I say you give him a go, just one chance, and then you can decide whatever you want." Millicent offered wisely. Tracy smiled and nodded at this very good idea.

"But why waste the time!" Pansy jumped in, not about to let the love of her friends life be swept away.

"There are other boys you could be _going after._" Ollie gritted through her teeth, becoming quite upset that her friend was going to come between her friend and the promise she'd made her.

"Mhhhhmmm." Daphne nodded, it was so obvious Pansy wanted Theo to herself.

"Do one of you guys like Theodore? Cuz it sounds to me like your all crushing hard." Millicent inquired.

"Heavens no!" Daphne near shrieked.

"Gross." Ollie shook her head, her curls bouncing all over the place.

Pansy just made a gagging noise.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to take a shower. While I'm gone be sure to play nice. Don't fight over the mirror, your al beautiful no need to clarify." Millicent waved as she opened the door and left for the washrooms.

"Dibs!" Daphne squealed, elbowing past her roommates to again inspect her face.

"So, I shouldn't ask Theo out?" Tracy clarified.

"NO." Her housemates cried in unison. Taking out a pair of tweezers Daphne begun plucking her eyebrows, Pansy flopped onto Millicent's bunk and flipped through her magazine, Ollie returned to her trunk in an attempt to find some clean pajama's and Tracy decided that her potions homework was less confusing then her friends at the moment.

"Does anybody know where my bathroom bag is, I can't find it." Millicent called, whipping the door open and sending Daphne crashing to the ground.

"OWWWWW!" Daphne shrieked from the ground, clutching her nose.

"Oh shit, sorry Daff."

"Don't call me DAFF." Daphne spat, in a nasally voice, clutching her nose.

"Oh, Daffy." Tracy sighed, to which Daphne shot a rather menacing glare. "Think of it this way, know not only do you and Pansy have the same wardrobe, attitude and stalkers, but the same nose too." Tracy joked with a grin, Ollie flew out of her trunk and onto the floor in a fit of laughter, Millicent was doubled over, clutching her stomach and Pansy shoot up from lying on her stomach into a sitting position quick as a whip.

"What's so funny about Daphne's nose looking like mine exactly?" Pansy demanded, resting her hands on her hips. After about a minute of endless laughter, and Daphne and Pansy's less then impressed glares, Millicent caught her breath.

"S-so, does, does anyone kn-know where my, my bag is?" Millicent choked out, clutching the stitch in her side.

"It's right here." Pansy snapped, chucking Millicent's bag to her waiting arms.

"Thanks." Millicent replied, catching the bag easily.

"I thought you kept your bag in the washroom?" Ollie asked, returning to her search, she really needed to keep better track of her laundry. Pansy and Daphne exchanged panic looks.

"I usually do, I must of just brought the whole thing over when I did my makeup this morning and forgot about it." Millicent shrugged leaving for the showers. Pansy and Daphne released a breath they hadn't known they'd been holding.

Daphne returned to rubbing her nose, "Ohhh, I hope this doesn't bruise. I'm running low on cover up." Daphne moaned, inspecting her red nose in the mirror, this time being sure to distance herself.

"What can we say Daphne, love hurts." Ollie replied in a sing song voice. Emerging from her trunk Ollie sat on her heels and sighed, the mess of her dirty blonde hair proof of her efforts. "Does anyone have an extra pair of pajama's?" Ollie asked, smoothing out her hair.

"Let me check." Tracy sighed, closing her textbook and disappearing in her own trunk.

"This is ridiculous. Digging through trunks. I say we demand closest. Walking closest." Pansy stated closing the magazine, and tossing it back onto the side tables.

"With vanity's." Daphne agreed.

"While were at it we should ask about getting a nice shoe closest." Tracy suggested, from her trunk.

"Yeah, the underside of my bed just isn't cutting it anymore." Ollie nodded, looking towards her four poster, where the heels and toes of shoes could be seen poking out from underneath.

"Plus, I'm sick and tired of wrinkled robes!" Daphne complained, to which all her roommates, 'yeah'ed in agreement.

"If were already asking for all that can we throw in a mini fridge?" Millicent asked from outside of the door, turning the handle. "I hate having to walk all he way to the kitchens whenever I get a pickle craving." Millicent walked into a room, greeted by her friends gaping at her like fish. "Oh, come on, you guys know about my pickle love, no need to look so surprised." Millicent replied towel dying her hair.

"It's not about the pickles Millie…" Ollie breathed, Millicent raised a brow in confusion becoming slightly concerned. "Your hair it's…"

"A rat's nest, I know, I know, I haven't taken a brush to it yet." Millicent replied, calming down and continuing to vigorously rub the towel against her hair.

"No Millie its not that, although it could use a brushing, it's, your hair is, it's" Daphne stuttered nervously.

"It's Green!" Pansy answered.

* * *

><p>"Alright, how about, a Brussel sprout leaf, and….. a thumb tack." Blaise suggested, ripping a bite of his licorice wand with a snap. Draco stopped, and looked thoughtful for a moment.<p>

"That is a good one." He nodded in a whisper, shoving his hand into the bottom of the box of Every Flavored Beans, unhappy with his results Draco tilted the box and peered inside. "You ate them all." Draco groaned whipping the box at Crabbe and falling back into his chair most unhappy.

"What exactly is the point of this game?" Theodore inquired, opening a new box of Every Flavored Beans, "Here you go Malfoy, quit your bitching." Theodore snaped, tossing the box into Draco's lap, who was quick to inspect the contents for a mint chocolate chip flavored bean.

"Ughhhh, honestly Nott?" Crabbe sighed.

"Even we get it." Goyle finished, gesturing between himself and Crabbe.

"Yeah honestly Nott." Draco laughed between chewing.

"I can take that box back." Theodore threatened.

"Honestly though Theo, it isn't that difficult a game, all were doing is taking turns naming inanimate objects and deciding which would win in a fight." Blaise explained, reaching for another licorice wand.

"But how can they fight there 'inanimate." Theodore reasoned taking the bag from Blaise, and the last licorice wand!

"It's not like were actually watching them fight, it's theoretical." Draco explianed, shuffling the box to find a good flavour.

"Well then why can't you just pick two people." Theodore complained.

"We've already done every possible match up there is." Blaise whined, ripping the end half of the stolen licorice wand from the bit hanging out of Theo's mouth.

"You can't have done everyone in every possible combination." Theo reasoned. "Here, lets say…Pax and Neville."

"Pax, because Longbottom would never hit a girl, if it came to wands he's rubbish at dueling and Pax's nails are just frighteningly long." Draco replied easliy pouring a handful of what he knew to be bad flavoured beans and throwing them at the back of first years heads.

"That was an easy one, how about…" Theo stopped to think.

"A Brussel sprout leaf and a thumb tack." Blaise interrupted. Theodore's eyes narrowed as he turned to Blaise,

"!"

The boys, along with everyone else in the common room turned to face the hall where Millicent's scream had come from.

"I dibs the key hole!" Draco shouted jumping from his seat and sending beans flying everywhere.

"Hey! No fair," Blaise jumped up from his seat and began running after Draco. "you always get the key hole and I can't hear anything through the door."

"You shouldn't go spy-…wait up I wanna hear to!" Theodore stumbled up out of his seat after them.

"Yes, they left the food!" Crabbe beamed, taking one of Blaise's chocolate frogs.

"Well, I had thought the thumb tack would win, you know because it's sharp, but I mean brussel sprouts got that God awful taste, could kill anybody dead. What do you think Crabbe?" Goyle asked.

"Huh?" Crabbe said plucking one of Draco's every flavored bean's from off the rug, "Mint chocolate chip."

* * *

><p>"How the fuck did this happen!" Millicent screamed from in front of the mirror, running her fingers through her hair repeatedly, hoping that maybe she could comb it out.<p>

"Is it possible somebody tampered with your things?" Ollie offered, Daphne suddenly found her shoes rather interesting , Pansy turned to inspect the wall.

"If I ever find who did this!" Millicent fumed, her hair seemed to shiver and become a fiery red.

"Oh, that's a nice shade on you." Tracy complimented. Millie turned from the mirror and just glared at her, her hair becoming a deeper red with her anger.

"Do you think it changes colour with your mood?, Millie try being happy." Tracy beamed, rather interested to see the turnout.

"Oh, yes, I'll just 'be happy' how hard can that be seeing as somebody just sabotaged my hair!" Millie screamed, her hair flaring red along with the sharpness in her voice.

"Well, it isn't as though your hair was all that great before, look at it as an improvement." Pansy smirked, if Millie's hair was any warning, Pansy really should fall to her knees and beg forgiveness.

"I'm going to see Pomfrey about this." Millicent stated dryly, throwing the door open, sending Draco, Blaise and Theo tumbling to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Millicent demanded.

"It really is red." Blaise gasped as he picked his face from of the floor.

"I told you that's what they'd said." Draco said shoving Theo's arm from over his head to meet Millicent's narrowed glare. Millie's hair had become tomato red, and was starting to become purple in some places. Draco quickly detangled himself from the heap and ran for the hills, Blaise close behind. Theo unfortunately was a bit late and received a hard slap to the face.

AN* so honey what did you learn at school today? "Well, Pansy wants Blaise to help her hook Daphne and Theo up, but Daphne wants him to help her hook Pansy up with Theo, and Theo just wants to date Tracy, at least that's what Blaise thinks otherwise he's an ass, and Tracy wants to date him to, and poor innocent Blaise dosn't know what to do. Pansy's crazy, and gossips with Myrtle, Astoria knows this, Astoria also knows that Pansy did something to get back at Millie. Snape's potions class is going to have a new seating arrangement and none of the teachers like Umbridge, a brussel sprout would most definiatly win in a fight against a thumb tack, Daphne hates her nickname and Millie's hair keeps changing colours. Whether or not Theo survived the blow is still unknown, i do hope he makes it for Tracy's sake." ...?...this is what you learn about at school? *nods* i'm going to have to talk to Miss Child about this.

Review! Keep Miss Child from being sacked, her lessons are valuable and very detremental to the curriculum!


	8. 7 Awkward Inroductions

AN* It's been a while. I bring good tidings though, i know have a beta reader! who i hope will continue to reply even though she's already read all this; there is quite a bit i may add, and secondly i am a tad bit over half way through my online course! Which has taken over my life! quite literally, all i do is read and write, write and read, text for help, write some more, tumblr brake, sleep and repeat. However seeing as i am now accustomed to living in my basement and writing over 5 hours a day i should have no problem making fanfic time in august. Plus i am just exploding with ideas! so without further ado, i bring to you, chapter 7!

Disclaimer- I have a confession to make, I Rambunctious Child am in fact J.K. Rowling, now for those of you who are confused and actually believed me I am not J.K. Rowling. I'm a 16 teen year old who subsequently understands the fundamentals of using the internet machine. Go on Google, look up pictures of cats, lol forever.

rainbowspring-You already know the answers to most of your review, but i need to respond to everyone. i agree with you however that it is interesting that the same characters can be so different! It makes it hard to read Astoria fics though because sometimes i feel like she wouldn't say or do certain things, same with any of my little Slytherins really :( It's sad because i love them so much and want to read stories about them. I am so happy that you think the personalities i give are so vivid, i work so hard to try and give each character life. I mean i write every conversation at least three times just to make sure they say everything the way it would be said while they flip there hair, wink, or stand the way they would while saying it. It's nice to see that someone notices!And once i'm done online english i will read your stories i swear; but macbeth is hurting my head. To many words, only five days to read it all, Ahh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter by the way ;)

scoroseal - plotting is the Slytherin way. ;) I'm sorry this update was much later then soon, please have an Astoria attitude towards this and forgive me!

Lishahotbabe -trust me, vengeance for Astoria will come...not yet, but soon enough, and when it does *grins slyly* it shall be quite a spectacle.

**Chapter 7- Awkward Introductions**

"Well Severus, I hope these plans are helpful." Minerva said as she passed over a nicely rolled length of parchment. Hesitantly, Snape took the scroll, with a very pressing air of suspicion about it he began to read.

"I rather like that one." Snape smirked pointing out one of the tables on the floor plan.

"Hey, as a matter of fact I came up with that one." Trelawney stated haughtily, envious of the attention Minerva was getting. "And you all laugh when I try to explain the many talents and practical uses of the third eye."

If either McGonagall or Snape were capable, they would probably burst into uncontrolled fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>"Pansy seems to be abusing her prefect privileges rather early this morning." Blaise mused as he and Daphne witnessed Pansy unfairly deduct 20 points from Gryffindor.<p>

"She's just upset that the majority of the school absolutely adores Millicent's hair." Daphne explained, riffling through her transfiguration notes. "What did you get for question 12?"

"Blank" Blaise mumbled through a mouth full of hash browns

"Did you even try?" Daphne criticized, knocking his fork out of his hand before he choked himself.

"Aha, nope." Blaise laughed, pouring unorthodox amounts of syrup onto his French toast.

"Blaise…these are being graded." Blaise just gave a pfft. "There being weighted a 7, a 7 Blaise! This is our first major assignment!" Daphne argued whilst mixing her coffee with a spoon.

"Then I'll do the second, what's the big deal?" Blaise wondered, powdering his French toast with white powdered sugar creating a winter wonderland of his breakfast plate.

"The _big deal_ is that you're not even trying to pass. We have OWLS this year. If you go into those exams with this sort of attitude-" Daphne huffed, throwing her spoon onto the table with a clatter.

"MY GOD! Your starting to sound like that Granger girl. I'll work on them now 'kay mum." Blaise huffed, taking his Transfiguration text from his bag.

"I sound nothing like that prude!" Daphne gasped placing a hand over her heart.

"_It's weighted a 7 Blaise, a 7! We have our OWLS this year-" _Blaise mimicked in a mockingly high tone shoveling some; more like a lot, of French toast into his mouth with one hand, scribbling all over a piece of parchment with another.

"Alright, alright." Daphne said returning her attentions to her homework. "Whatever, 14 out of 15's a pass._" _Daphne said after five minutes of searching for the answer. '_I have no idea!' _she mumbled as she scribbled on her paper.

* * *

><p>It was breakfast and as per usual at the Ravenclaw table Astoria had her nose stuck in a book, Cho was tossing her hair every which way and Orla was ogling Jessie Phillips. A loud squeal on Orla's part resulted in Astoria's novel, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" to fall with a large splash into her cereal.<p>

"Oh, and I was just getting to the good part." Astoria sighed, pulling her now dripping and horribly stained book from her bowl.

"He's coming!" Orla squealed, whipping her hair around so fast one might have mistaken her for Cho Chang herself.

"Who's coming?" Astoria asked timidly as she waved her wand repeatedly over the novel, hoping to at least salvage the end, she couldn't bear to wait for a delivery to come in to read it.

"Heyyyyyyyye Jessie." Orla greeted in a silky smooth tone Astoria had never heard her use before with a spirit fingers wave the older girls often gave the boys.

"Morning Orla," Jessie stated politely before quickly turning his attentions to Astoria who was fumbling with her sopping novel. "Beautiful day isn't it Astoria."

"Yes," Astoria replied taking a moment to glance up at the enchanted ceiling. "I suppose it appears as though it will be quite a lovely day. I do hope it does clear up though, with all those clouds one will hardly get a glimpse of the stars."

"If you want to see the stars just come in here." Jessie reasoned, taking the seat beside Astoria as he began to fix himself a plate. "And besides I wasn't talking about the weather." Jessie replied with a cheeky grin.

Astoria blushed a deep crimson with a whispered "oh", whilst Orla squeezed the life out of her toast, knuckles white as the frothy clouds above.

"I was talking about the Quiddich try outs today!"

"Ohhh." Astoria nodded her blush fading. Orla seemed to relax her grip slightly.

"I've been practicing all summer; as if I need it, I mean, everybody already knows I'm going to be on the team." Jessie boasted, reminding Astoria exactly why she didn't particularly enjoy his company.

"You can't know until they've posted the results Jessie." Astoria rationalized, flipping through the now thick and wrinkled pages of her novel to ensure they didn't stick together. "Unless you are a Seer I suppose; but even then nothing's concrete, or if you have a time turner and you're the future Jessie come back to talk to me."

Jessie laughed as though Astoria's rationality was a funny joke; she had been quite serious however. "Oh come off it Astoria, I mean, look at me!"

Orla obliged.

"People like me do things like make the Quiddich team."

"People like you?" Astoria asked rather confused.

"Yeah, you know, good looking and rather charming." Jessie grinned; Orla melted.

"I was not aware those were important qualities to have for the game, my apologies." Astoria stated as sincerely as she could.

"Quiddich isn't a game! It's a sport!" Jessie clarified rather loudly.

"I-I did not know there was th-that big a difference." Astoria quivered.

"There's all the difference in the world!" Jessie explained, and continued to go through all the rules, regulations and other various information all centered on Quiddich. Astoria tried very hard to listen attentively; she really did, but to her it really was just Quiddich. It was apparently much more to Jessie however, leaving Astoria feeling quite guilty about her disinterest. Orla on the other hand was hanging off of Jessie's every word, even contributing at times; everyone knew Orla loved Quiddich, her entire family was obsessed. Her older brother had been drafted this year if Astoria had heard correctly.

"So Astoria, I'm sure you're not doing anything after classes, why don't you come to try outs. They're before just before lunch during break. You can tell everyone you're friends with the newest member of the team." Jessie offered with a cocky grin.

Astoria looked as though she had been hit with a confundus charm. "Umm, th-that sounds, th-thank you for offering but-um, I- ugh-" Just then the morning bell rang. "Class." Astoria managed, fumbling with her bag for a good three minutes and tripping over the bench before making her hasty get away; leaving an outraged Orla, a thoroughly confused Jessie and a milk damaged novel behind her.

* * *

><p>"Pansy, you're not looking so good. Maybe you should take a sick day." Daphne suggested as they entered the potions classroom.<p>

"And leave her with him!" Pansy hissed pointing at Millicent who along with the other Slytherins was listening to Blaise and Draco retell the story; a very bad reenactment may be closer to what was actually occurring, of when they had broke into the Hufflepuff common room, they were at the part when some third year Jessie had started hurling hexes at them and Draco had reflected it with his prefects badge.

Just then Snape swooped in, raising a brow at Blaise and Draco, whose audience had grown to include many of the Gryffindors as well.

"If I receive one more visit from Sprout screaming that you have been sneaking through the Hufflepuff dormitories again you will hope you were expelled." Snape hissed, before he bellowed to the front of the room. "Today I will be dividing the class into groups. You will remain in these groups for as long as I see fit." Snape stated, to which the class let out a collective groan.

"At the front left corner; Miss Patel, Mr. Potter, Miss Davis and Mr. Nott." Snape drawled. Parvati and Lavender gasped at the prospect of being separated and shared a long hug, while Harry gathered his things from his usual table in the back thinking it was just like Snape to put him in the front; so he could get into more trouble. "Could be worse mate," Ron offered. "At least you're not sitting with the ferret."

"I heard that weasel."

Theo glanced nervously at Tracy, who had taken the stool beside him blushing almost as bad as Astoria had earlier.

"Behind them Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Zabini and Miss Greengrass."

"Well it's official." Ollie sighed. As the four in question repacked their bags.

"What's official?" Pansy inquired.

"Were being paired into couples." Ollie clarified.

"Oh really?" Millicent asked, her hair a shade of turquoise the other girls knew to mean she was skeptic. "And how do you know that?"

"Granger and Weasley!" Ollie exclaimed, gesturing at the pair. "They look like love if I ever did see it!"

Ron and Hermione appeared thoroughly pleased to be sitting together, and rushed to claim the stools back to back with Harry's table. Pansy and Millicent observed the pair seeing what Odilia had meant, they fit together perfectly.

Blaise just seemed happy he was already sitting there and didn't have to get up.

Daphne looked Weasley top to bottom, took one glance at Granger and shot her hand into the air fast as an arrow.

"I am not sitting with them, I mean, Blaise is difficult enough, and if Weasley isn't equally as thick then Granger is certainly as annoying." Daphne huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Snape looked at Daphne for about half a second as though checking if she were seriously arguing with him before returning his attentions back to his parchment.

"Behind them, Miss Puckle, Miss Parkinson, Miss Brown and Miss Dunbar."

Daphne gasped incredulous that she was being ignored and took her seat. Lavender grabbed her things off of Parvati's table where she had been getting in as much gossip as she could, leaving rather upset to be seated so far from her friend. Fay Dunbar didn't seem to care either way, and Ollie had to drag a stuttering Pansy and her things to the desk.

"I thought you said these were couples!" Pansy whispered harshly. "If I'm sitting here where is Draco sitting!"

"Front right corner; Miss Roper, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Bulstrode and Mr. Malfoy."

"NOOOOOO!" Pansy gasped, dropping her head so quickly that it slid through her hands and instead smacked the work bench, sending her toppling off her stool and onto the ground. The whole of Gryffindor, and the Slytherins out of Pansy's line of vision, broke into a bout of laughter. Draco gathered his things, slightly pink with embarrassment from Pansy's outburst and took his new seat up at the front. Millicent sent Pansy a confused, but understanding look. Image was everything to Pansy, if the class saw this as meaning Pansy and Draco weren't a perfect couple it would bother her. The whole thing was quite petty and stupid however. It was just a seating arrangement. Neville was quite nervous to be sitting with Malfoy; how much easier would it be for him to tamper with his potions? Sophie Roper, on the other hand, was quite excited of the prospect of sitting with Draco, this would make it so much easier to cheat off him; say what you want, the kid was good at potions! The practical aspect at least. Pansy had recovered from her fall and had traded seats with Fay; well actually she had dragged Fay's stool with her on it to where Pansy's stool ought to be and plopped her stool where Fay's ought to be, so that she may have a better viewing window of Draco and Millicent who were sitting beside each other. "That dirty wench!" Pansy muttered, while her tablemates stared in fear of Pansy's paranoia.

"Pansy, calm down." Ollie soothed. "At least you're in the back so Professor Snape won't catch us talking."

"He put Pansy in the back so he wouldn't have to hear her talk." Blaise called from his table; to which both Hermione and Daphne glared and Ron gave him a high five.

"Blaise, you're not helping!" Ollie hissed.

"Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas behind them." Snape finished rolling his parchment into a tight scroll. "Seeing as you can scarcely complete brewing a potion with a whole class period we will be copying a note and getting to know your partners; quietly." Snape directed the finale instruction to Pansy, waving his wand so that a lengthy note covered the expanse of the black boards.

The class let out a heavy groan, which Snape silenced with a sweeping glare.

The students soon set to work, pulling out parchments, unscrewing the caps of ink pots and sharpening their quills. While all of this was going on Blaise pulled out a stocks of chocolate frogs, "Malfoy!" Blaise called, tossing a box to Draco who caught it easy enough and began unwrapping it. Hermione sat straighter and had her lips pressed so thin you knew she was preparing to scold you.

"Food is prohibited in class you know," She stated haughtily. "Let alone throwing it. You should be given detention."

"Mhm, cool." Blaise said with a mouth full of chocolate frogs, not caring in the slightest.

"Put it away, or I'll have to punish you." Hermione stated firmly, crossing her arms, both Ron and Daphne lifted their heads to watch the scene unfold.

"Kay…" Blaise said, and then catching a glimpse of Pansy grinned like a mad man. "Look at Pansy! Bitch is crazy!" Blaise laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued copying her note while Daphne narrowed hers and gave Blaise a punch in the shoulder.

"Owww!"

"She is not crazy." Daphne stated, rather unimpressed.

"You aren't even looking! Look at her." Blaise argued, Ron turned away from the board and leaned over to the left to see past Blaise's shoulder.

"Ronald, don't look." Hermione scolded.

(Draco's table)

Nibbling on his chocolate frog Draco extracted a mini wooden ruler, his potions knife, a rubber band and some quills from his bag.

"Sh-shouldn't you be copying the note?" Neville inquired, giving Draco's pile of supplies a look of confusion.

"Shouldn't you?" Draco retorted, marking the point in the middle of the ruler with his quill. The table fell quite once more, except for the scratching of quills on parchment and the carving of wood as Draco spun his potions knife on the point he'd marked, whittling an even hole.

"Okay, Draco, seriously? What are you doing?" Millicent sighed, her hair which had been a neutral orangey colour becoming lime green at the roots to show her confusion.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough my dear friend." Draco smirked, looking through the hole he had created, satisfied with its size. Millicent's hair turned purple with her amused smile.

"How did you get your hair to do that?" Sophie inquired, resting her chin on her hands preparing for a long explanation. Neville perked up a bit to, interested in the tale. Draco took out a quill and began plucking the feathers out.

"It's a secret, wouldn't want everyone showing up with hair which matched their moods would we?" Millicent smirked. Sophie lifted her head disappointed, as was Neville. Draco smirked at Millicent's avoidance of the truth and cut off the portion of the quill in which the 'stem', for lack of a better word, was far too thin for his purposes and cut it off with a clean swipe of his potions knife.

"I suppose not." She sighed, continuing with her note.

Stretching the elastic band the long away across the ruler, Draco adjusted it so that it was aligned with the hole.

"Millie, Millie watch." Draco smirked, nudging his friend as he placed his modified quill in through the hole. Pulling the quill back against the rubber band with the tips of his thumb and fore finger Draco shoot the quill like an arrow hitting Harry Potter directly between the brows. Draco gave a triumphant fist pump before preparing another arrow this time leaving some feathers at the end to act as a tail. Millicent's hair began to lighten a sunflower yellow, only growing brighter the more she attempted to stifle her laughs.

Harry, after being hit a second time angrily threw a quill at Draco which being a feather didn't make it far at all. Millicent and Draco just glanced at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. Harry grumbled, returning his attention back to his note. Preparing a third arrow Draco dipped this one in ink.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Millicent asked in a wheeze, giggling all the while. Draco put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quite; to which Millicent nodded vigorously, he prepared his 'bow' and this time shot at Potter's paper, leaving a thick ink streak running the length of the page.

(Blaise's table, write more of what others are doing.)

"Blaise I told you to put the food away." Hermione scolded, throwing her quill down in a huff.

"I am putting it away." Blaise mumbled with his mouth full of chocolate. "My stomachs the safest place I know."

"You need any help putting that all away?" Ron inquired, unwrapping a chocolate frog to eat himself. Daphne rolled her eyes; men, but snuck a chocolate frog for herself.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah go ahead Weasley, how about you Granger?" Blaise offered, waving a chocolate under Hermione's nose.

"As a prefect it is my duty to punish you. So detention, after classes." Hermione declared.

Blaise gaped, the majority of his chocolate frog falling from his mouth.

"BLAISE!" Daphne shrieked, gaping at her arm. "Wipe it off!"

"You're seriously going to give me a detention?" Blaise said, ignoring Daphne's hand swatting his arm and her whining, _get it off, get it off, getitoff, getitoffffff!_

(Pansy's table stuff)

Pansy glowered at Millicent, having a right good time with _her_ boyfriend. Mumbling incoherently Pansy's quill had long since ripped her parchment to ribbons and was know cutting jagged lines into the desk.

"How about we play a game!" Ollie offered, hoping to cut through the tension; or perhaps to convince herself that no her friend was not crazy.

"An ice breaker game sounds like a great idea right about now." Fay agreed, staring at Pansy with concern.

"I know just the one!" Lavender clapped excitedly. "Let's play true or false!" Pansy broke free of her chance to join the rest of the group in staring at Lavender quizzically. "You've never heard of true or false?" Lavender gaped, scandalized. The three shook their heads. "Right well, what you do is everyone in the group has to retell a rumor they've heard about another person in the group, then the person the rumor is about has to answer if the rumor is either true, or false. The only rule is honesty."

"Honest!" Pansy laughed. "In a game about rumors!"

"Really Lavender, it does sound like the kind of game people get hurt in," Fay said, glancing at Pansy between every other word. She didn't trust that girl around rumors one bit, it wasn't right to know so much about everyone and everything " I don't think-"

"Sounds like fun." Pansy interrupted, regaining her composure. "I mean it should be interesting right Ollie?"

"Aren't you worried-" Ollie began, looking anywhere but a Fay who didn't seem to notice this avoidance in the slightest.

"You should only be worried if you've got something to hide." Pansy smirked, glaring at Millicent, seeing how this game could come in handy later.

"So it's settled were playing!" Lavender squealed clapping in her excitement.

"So Pansy, is it true that you've had a nose job?" Lavender laughed, Pansy just made a face; along with Fay and Ollie, which said, you idiot.

"False you bloody idiot!" Still facing Lavender a slight smile twinged the corner of her lips. "Lavender, is it true that you lied about your rabbit dying in third year so that Professor Trelawney wouldn't look like a fraud." Pansy asked brushing some hair behind her ear and leaning forward. Fay and Ollie leaned forward as well; the authenticity of this rumor had been bothering them forever.

"I would never lie about something like that!" Lavender gasped.

"But you would lie." Pansy teased, Lavender shaking her head so fast it may become unhinged.

"Alright, let's leave the poor dear alone." Fay suggested when Lavender seemed to regain her head.

"Is it true you got a boob job last summer?" Lavender accused, Pansy gasped and Ollie attempted to hide her laughter for her friend's sake.

"Pansy you don't have to answer that," Fay assured, hoping to retain some sense of peace.

"Odilia, is it true they wouldn't let you try out for the Quiddich team last year because you're a girl?" Fay inquired Lavender and Pansy slowly coming out of there staring death match; which Pansy won.

"True." Ollie answered with a sad little smile.

"That's not right." Fay shook her head in disapproval, Lavender agreeing, Pansy glaring a dagger at Lavender; her boobs weren't fake ….THEY WEREN'T!

"It's alright though, Malfoy said if they do it again he'll abuse his prefect powers for me; and if that doesn't work he'll just have Pansy do it." Ollie informed the group, Pansy dusting her knuckles off on her sweater, Fay rolling her eyes at Pansy's self confidence.

"What if he still says no?" Lavender asked rather sincere.

"I think Pansy would crack him." Fay assured.

"Is it true that you and Penelope Clearwater kissed!" Lavender giggled turning to Fay.

"True." Fay stated easily, continuing to copy the board.

"You're a lesbian then." Pansy explained more then asked.

"True." Fay stated simply, Ollie perked up at this.

"So, Odilia, I heard you and Zabini dated this summer." Fay inquired, turning her head to face Ollie, as did the others.

"True." Ollie nodded.

"Is it true that the two of you-"

(Back to Blaise's table)

"You can't give me detention Granger!" Blaise argued.

"Yes I can and I have." Hermione refuted, arms crossed against her chest to physically display that she wasn't budging on this.

"No you haven't cuz you can't." Blaise countered, folding his arms as well. Daphne groaned already feeling the migraine coming.

"Yes I can, Ron explain to Blaise that as Prefects, yes, we can give him detention." Hermione looked at Ron expectantly; Daphne began searching her bag for a headache reliever.

"Umm, I didn't read the hand book or anything so I don't actually know." Ron mumbled, Daphne offered some of her headache reliever to the poor sap, if he didn't need it now he would later.

"Aha! See, you can't give me detention!" Blaise pointed at Hermione with a laugh.

"Yes I can! Respect my authority Mr. Zabini!" Hermione demanded, dropping her arms to her sides, hands balled into fists.

"Not in here; I don't have to, Snape has authority. Isn't that right Daphne?" Blaise said, turning to Daphne.

"I don't know Blaise, perhaps I'd better understand if YOU'RE SPIT UP WASN'T ON MY ARM!" Daphne shrieked gesturing wildly to the chocolaty mess still staining her uniform shirt sleeve only because she refused to touch it.

(Tracy and Theo)

The silence was deadly, and all occupants of the table were in that inner turmoil of whether it was better to break the silence, and endure that awkwardness, or to remain quiet and endure that awkwardness. With their heads buried in their notes; all looking up occasionally to see what the others were doing all that could be heard was the scratching of quills and the commotions at the other tables.

Tracy looked up from her note when she was nudged with a folded up piece of parchment from Theo.

**Heyyy**

_Hello _Tracy scribbled back.

**Want 2 split the note up, u copy the 1st board, I copy the 2nd?**

_Surrre? What r we going 2 do when wer done exactly? We'l b finished early_

Theo drew a tic tac toe board underneath Tracy's question, an X already occupying the top right corner.

_NO FAIR! I want to b X!_

**:paha, suxs.**

Tracy gave Theo a playful shove, drawing a thick O over Theo's X before making her move. The sound of a quill pegging Harry in the forehead brought Tracy and Theo out of their game of tic tac toe; which Theo was totally winning.

"You may want to take a breath soon Potter, I hear that breathing is necessary component of life." Theo explained peeking over his note at Harry who was very red in the face. "If you ignore him he'll stop you know."

"It's true." Tracy chipped in. "Just hope he runs out of quills before you run out of patience." That was when Harry was once again pegged by a quill. Parvati held a hand over her mouth to hide her chuckle, as Harry used unethical amounts of force to throw his quill at Malfoy; it barely made it past the table to Draco's amusement and Harry's fury. Tracy leaned forward to get a clear view of Malfoys table and mouthed. "Stop it." However he seemed a bit preoccupied with his quill; although he was inking it so he must have had his fun and was preparing to work on his note. Theo handed Harry his quill, shuffling through his bag after Harry had accepted; which had taken longer than an exchange of a quill should as a result of distrust, Theodore was after all a Slytherin and Draco's friend, and Harry was in fact a Gryffindor and Draco's adversary. With a meek thanks Harry returned to his note.

"You helped Potter?" Tracy whispered accusingly.

Theo blushed "I-"

"It was sweet." Tracy smiled, turning back to her note, Theo's blush growing deeper. Parvati winked with a giggle; she could only image what sorts of things Slytherins whispered in each other's ears. She was tempted to check under the table to see if footsies, or _something_ was going on under the table. She guessed or something; did she have plenty to tell Lavender!

Just then a quill skidded across Harry's parchment leaving a thick track of ink in its wake.

(Back to Blaise)

"Really Granger, it's just candy."

"It is disruptive to the learning of others."

"Who was disrupted?"

"I actually found it helpful to my learning experience." Draco rationalized, with his chin held high; more to irk Potter then anything really.

"You're only saying that because he gave you some." Sophie interjected.

"As I said before, I found it helpful to my learning experience." Draco repeated, glaring at the Gryffindor.

"You're only defending him Malfoy because you can't admit that a Gryffindor was right." Harry fumed.

"Is this about your note, because you can just have this one." Draco offered, snatching Neville's note from under his quill and waving it about as he'd spoke.

"This is about Blaise disrespecting my authority as a Prefect." Hermione huffed.

"Oh so we're playing this game, in that case," Draco smirked. "Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Hermione gaped like a fish and Blaise grinned like an idiot. "For disrupting the class."

"I-Blaise- it's his fault!" Hermione accused, pointing at Blaise.

"I didn't hear Blaise from over here." Draco countered.

"Me either." Millie agreed. Hermione looked to the Gryffindors of Draco's table for help; Neville hid behind his parchment, starting on a new note while Sophie merely shrugged; Malfoy did have a point. Hermione turned to Ron with an expecting look. Not wanting to disappoint her he stuttered.

"Um, twenty points from Slytherin…for…for…" Harry broadcasted his note to Ron. "For ruining Harry's note!" Ron folded his arms with a grin, Draco raised a brow as if to say, do you really want to play this game Weasley; which he did in fact say seeing as Ron didn't seem to understand the gesture.

Snape messaged circles into his temples, never trust a Seer, it was common knowledge really, but did he listen? No! Just when it would seem it couldn't get any worse than it already was…

"YOU, YOU, **BITCH!**" Odilia shrieked, lunging at Pansy from across the table. "I can't believe you would tell people that! Even if it were true!" She screamed, striking Pansy repeatedly with balled fists. Quills clattered to the floor and parchments curled into scrolls as the entirety of the class gaped at the scene; Blaise took this opportunity to continue snacking on his chocolate frogs, Ron accepting the one he offered.

"Owww, Ollie, Ollie STOP IT! I said I'm sorry what more do you want?" Pansy squealed, shielding her face as best as she could. The class subconsciously leaned forward for a better look.

"What did you do now?" Draco groaned, breaking from the spectator trance and walking over to try and save his girlfriend from having her face bashed in by her friend. Millicent followed him to the squabbling girls, effortlessly lifting a flailing Ollie off of a cowering Pansy.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Ollie screeched, struggling against Millicent's hold. Pansy flung herself at Draco and began babbling like a fool. The majority of the class would be suffering from horrible whip lash later as they turned from one pair to the other in an attempt not to miss a second of either spectacle.

"Pansy, breathe!" Draco instructed, very much frustrated with his girlfriend. "What did you say to her?"

"Why does it have to be me that said something?" Pansy challenged, seeming a little if not very offended, pulling away from him and resting her hands on her hips. Draco just raised a brow as though to say; are you really asking this question? While the rest of the class adopted similar expressions.

"She's been spreading rumors about me!" Ollie shrieked, pulling to no anvil against Millicent's arm. "About us Blaise! And our sexual exploits!" Blaise's cheeks flushed slightly

"I didn't start them!" Pansy squawked in her defense. "Honestly I didn't; I've only heard them! The point of the game is to find out if rumors are true or not, isn't it!" Pansy pointed out, glaring daggers at Lavender, who shrank behind the desk.

"Yes." Lavender squeaked from her hiding place.

"If you ought to be mad at anyone it should be her!" Pansy accused, pointing at Lavender.

"That is enough!" Snape mandated, now standing. "The both of you, detention!"

The bell rang and the vast majority fled the classroom, hoping to escape Snape's wrath.

* * *

><p>Blaise leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk with his quill resting under his nose, occasionally blowing it into the air and watching it drift back down.<p>

"You're going to go cross eyed." Daphne scolded, snatching the quill; which Blaise had been gazing at intently, out from under his nose and placing it on the desk.

"Would you relax, I've still got at least three minutes before class even starts." Blaise said, dropping his feet; and consequently his chair, back to the floor.

"Ancient runes ended five minutes ago." Daphne stated.

"Huh? What do you know?" Blaise shrugged, gathering his books.

"I didn't come here to wake you up from your little dream land okay; I came here to enlist your help." Daphne explained, folding her arms across her chest.

"Um, no thank you?" Blaise said with a wink, tucking his books under his arm and heading for the door, however being as lazy as he was and Daphne as determined as she was the door was slammed and blocked before he'd even properly made it out from behind his desk.

"It wasn't a question." Daphne clarified, heaving from her efforts. "I need you to convince Draco to break up with Pansy, or have him try to avoid her to worry her more, just something to break them up sooner."

"I think I've helped you fuck with their relationship enough, thanks." Blaise laughed none too comically, finally making it to the door.

"But I haven't even begun to fuck with yours." Daphne threatened. "Don't think I don't know. You made those rumors that got Ollie so worked up. If she were to find out-"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it." Blaise sighed, raising his arms in defeat.

"So you'll do it!" Daphne beamed, clasping her hands under her chin.

"Do I have a choice?" Blaise countered, opening the door and pushing past her. Something inside of him said he wouldn't have had much of a choice threat or no; he just couldn't say no to that girl. Damn those beautiful girls!

Putting his hands in his pockets Blaise began casually walking to the Great hall; why rush to lunch, with the amounts of food the house elves made it wasn't as though he would have to go without. Blaise heard someone down the corridor whistling the base line to 'Blue Orchid' (by the White Strips, great song), knowing it to be Malfoy; nobody else in Hogwarts listened to the White Strips, Blaise crept as silently as he could behind him and with an 'AHH' jumped out from behind a suit of armor and put him in a headlock. Blaise began giving Draco a horrible noogy, twisting around as Draco began punching Blaise repeatedly in the gut with cries of 'get off me you #$#!#$&$ *' and Blaise's gasps of 'Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?'

Having had his fun and his stomach, along with his ears, quite sore, Blaise released his friend who having escaped gave Blaise one last shove.

"I saw your blush in potions. Whether it was out of embarrassment or guilt I can't be sure." Draco drawled with a knowing smirk.

"What do you know?" Blaise demanded.

"It was you who started those rumors wasn't it?" Draco smirked heading in the opposite direction of the Great hall, Blaise's eyes widened, damn how many people knew? Pretty soon it wouldn't matter if they told or not. "No worries, I'll keep your secret. I do expect you to keep quiet about my tutoring sessions however, see besides Snape and my pupil you're the only one who knows, and I swear if Pansy finds out-"

"Why don't you just tell her?" Blaise inquired, hurrying to catch up with his friend.

"Um, because she's crazy and she's already pissed at me for something. If she knows I'm seeing someone in private; no matter who that person is, she's just going to become paranoid; as if she isn't clingy enough as it is. She tried to follow me into the bathroom!" Draco exclaimed, waving his arms frantically through the air. "I had to sneak out the bathroom window just to get away! I'll be lucky if I even make it to the library." Draco proclaimed, Blaise laughed at his friends misfortunes; Draco punching him in the shoulder all the while with "It's not funny I could have died!" _Not being mellow dramatic in the slightest._

"Dracoooooooooo! Where are you?" Pansy's whining could be heard echoing down the corridor.

"Blaise, you have to hide me!" Draco pleaded. "I have been trying to figure it out, but I swear to God, for once I didn't do anything."

"You, Draco Malfoy, didn't do _anything._" Blaise stated with a smirk

"Well, nothing to warrant all this. It's like the more space I try to give her to calm her tits the more clingy she gets."

Blaise felt bad, it was supposed to be bro's before hoes wasn't it? "Maybe she doesn't want-"

"Shit she's coming, I'm going to the library" Draco informed Blaise before running off; well Blaise had tried. Draco turned around and came running back. "Don't tell Pansy that."

"Where do I tell her you went?" Blaise asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure Pansy had not yet made it to them.

"Make something up; I don't even care if it's good." Draco called over his shoulder as he bolted down the corridor.

"You're going to regret saying that." Blaise smirked, thinking of all the possibilities, and then remembering Daphne's request.

"Yeah, probably." Draco admitted, rounding the corner.

Just as Draco disappeared behind the corner Pansy appeared at the other end.

"Blaise, I know you know where Draco is and you are going to tell me this instant!" Pansy demanded with clenched fists and a stomp of her foot.

"Nice shiner." Blaise laughed, pointing at Pansy's face.

"Ugh, I just put on a pound of makeup five minutes ago!" Pansy mumbled fumbling for her compact. "Where is he Blaise I'm serious!" Pansy seethed, patting her left eye with a poorly hidden urgency.

"I don't think I can…he told me not to tell you." Blaise sighed, rocking on his heels in anxiety.

"What." Pansy said in a deadly tone, snapping her compact shut.

"Exactly what I said, Draco told me not to tell you, said you'd go mental." Blaise informed her with a shrug.

"Why would I go mental?" Pansy asked, her desperation growing more evident. "Blaise, where did he go? Tell me!" Pansy was now holding Blaise by the upper arms, shaking him back and forth.

"Well…alright, alright, I'll tell you." Blaise sighed, looking at the ground to hide his grin. This was too easy. Pansy released him and waited anxiously for him to continue. "He went outside to walk around the lake, with Millicent I believe."

Pansy turned a scarlet, shaking with rage. "When I find her-" Pansy fumed, stalking off in the direction of the main entrance, fist clenched at her sides.

"Fuck I just ruined at least three people's lives!" Blaise moaned, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in the library bored out of his mind. This would be the first day of his tutoring sessions and he'd been waiting for a short eternity; perhaps his pupil had ditched, that smart bastard!<p>

Alright perhaps he'd been waiting only five minutes, but every second in a library always feels to be triple what it's worth. Just then a short, Hufflepuff clad girl, with hair curled and frizzy enough to rival Grangers, burst through the library doors; catching the handle just before it would have slammed against the wall. Glancing around the entire expanse of the library, her vision stumbling upon Draco; seeing as he was the only one there, the girl scurried over, arms laden with everything; quite possibly even the kitchen sink.

"I am so dreadfully sorry." The girl apologized unloading a cauldron, various books, quills, parchment and ink pots along with the odd Hufflepuff flag onto the desk top. All the while apologizing to Madam Pince for the ruckus.

"Um, I think you've mistaken me for somebody else, I'm tutoring a Ravenclaw." Draco explained. This fact appeared to be completely lost to the girl as she bore into Draco's face, head tilted and brows furrowed. "You're wearing yellow… as in Hufflepuff." Draco annunciated carefully; figures, wouldn't expect much else from a Hufflepuff.

"Ohhhhh!" The girl exclaimed, becoming straight as a rod. "No, no, no, I mean, yes, I am wearing Hufflepuff colours, but no, I am not a Hufflepuff. A friend of mine, well he's not a friend, more of an acquaintance really; not to say we couldn't be friends, well he; my friend but …not actually that is, he had Quiddich try outs today and he'd asked me to watch, and if I'm going to watch I may as well be patriotic. No that's not right? Patriotic would mean I am a Hufflepuff wouldn't it? …which I'm not-" The girl rambled, speaking a mile a minute, shaking and tilting her head every which way making Draco slightly dizzy.

"Are you Astoria Greengrass or not!" Draco interrupted, exasperated. They hadn't even stated and he was already losing his mind.

"Yes, I am…Astoria that is; Astoria Greengrass." The girl; Astoria so it turned out, nodded, curls bouncing every which way.

"Your name being Greengrass I thought you might be related to Daphne," Draco said, looking Astoria top to bottom. "I guess not though huh."

"Oh you're not wrong, not at all…wrong that is. That is to say I am, we're, me and Daphne are related. She is my-that is to say we are, sisters, Daphne and I." The girl stuttered, shuffling from foot to foot. Had Draco been holding something he would have dropped it, his eyes were wide with shock.

"You and Daphne….no way! Your must be joking."

"Oh no I would never; well I would but not about something like this, however I would never joke about being Daphne's sister, that is to say it isn't a joke she really is my sister. Why are you so shocked?" Astoria inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Do you see _any _sort of resemblance between the two of you?" Draco queried, with a brow raised; for if there was he would very much like to know.

Astoria adopted a thoughtful expression tapping her chin with her index finger. "I suppose not, except for mother and father that is, and our other relatives, and our house, and I do have some of Daphne's old hand-me-down cloths although I don't look anything like her in them, they look like entirely different dresses on the either of us." She rambled, Draco still trying to figure out how such a thing was plausible. A baby surviving Avada kadavra was easier to comprehend then this! "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, how rude of me, I never even asked you your name." Astoria smiled at Draco, her hand outstretched to be shaken, awaiting his response.

Queuing in that it was his turn to speak Draco answered. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He stated, taking her hand.

"So you're Draco! Daphne talks about you loads! Between her and Pansy it's all I ever hear, and yet I never even met you. I thought you would be taller." Astoria chattered away shaking his hand vigorously all the while, head titled; this time out of curiosity. "The way they talk about you one would never tell you had any brains, you must be a lot smarter then they give you credit for; being a tutor and all although I always expected you were smarter then they gave you credit for, Pansy never really did have an eye for intellect, but there isn't anything wrong with that, it just doesn't appeal to her is all I suppose, and much nicer too. I mean, even nice people aren't always willing to sacrifice their lunches to study, let alone help other people study, let alone younger students, let alone the same year as their OWLS! This is a really, really kind thing-"

"Can you please stop talking." Draco interrupted, feeling a headache coming on. "I got in trouble okay, it was this or suspension, no need to make me out to be some sort of prophet or something."

"I believe you're thinking of a martyr; however that wouldn't exactly be right either. See a martyr is someone who suffers greatly; as I suppose you may be right now, or faces death. However they face this rather then denounce their religion, not out of kindness or benefit of others. Although I suppose it would be to the benefit of all those belonging to a faith and fighting for the right to believe in that faith." Astoria corrected with a smile. Draco narrowed his gaze.

"Are you sure you need a tutor?" Draco questioned, at this Astoria began to blush profusely, and mumbled rapidly. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" Draco said.

"I've blown up my cauldron every other class thus far." She confessed, starring at the table top intently.

"You're still probably doing better in potions then Daphne is doing in Transfigurations." Draco offered. "Absolutely every animal she transfigures, no matter what it is she's transfiguring it into, retains its legs." Draco smirked; Astoria peeked up through her bangs. "Last week we had a crystal goblet running around the room with chicken legs and one of those red things," Draco waved his hand over his head for emphases, "around the rim." After stopping to envision it Astoria laughed. Looking at the clock Astoria gasped. "I've wasted so much time, I'm so sorry. Lunch is over half way finished."

"So we'll officially start tomorrow," Draco triggered, "relax." Although he was quite aware that relaxing wasn't really part of being a Ravenclaw; not a true one he supposed anyways. "It's not like we could have actually done anything today anyway. I don't even know what you need me to teach you." He reasoned.

"Oh, well I'm doing well with all the written work. I always score well with the essays and such. It's just the practical applications, the brewing that is." Astoria mumbled, rubbing her arm.

"Thank God, if it were the other way around I would probably cause you to fail." Draco admitted.

"How can you pass potions if you don't understand it? Not to be rude or anything…you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Astoria mumbled, her gaze returning to her feet.

"I understand it fine, just can't write an essay for the life of me." Draco shrugged. Astoria nodded in understanding. The bell sounded, signaling the end of lunch. Raking in her pile of belongs Astoria began to mutter an onslaught of thank you for your time's and goodbye's.

"You know," Draco began adjusting the strap of his bag so that it rest comfortably on his shoulder. "I bet I could raise your practical grade in potions to at least an A, maybe even an E in two weeks." Astoria stopped dead in her tracks and shook her head vigorously.

"No you couldn't, I've gotten so many zeroes already and considering I do improve in our first two weeks, I'll still be getting fails between then and now, I thank you for your confidence in me however."

"No really, I could." Draco insisted, holding the door open for Astoria.

"May I ask you how?" Astoria inquired, becoming intrigued with Draco's confidence.

"Simple, you play around with the system. The first couple classes aren't worth that much, but a week from now the value of each grade goes up, so, if we practice brewing those potions, even if you get all zeroes this week, as long as you score A's and E's next week your grade will go up." Draco smirked as Astoria gaped at him.

"That's quite clever." Astoria admitted, nodding as a grin formed on her face.

"How I passed Charms." Draco grinned, patting Astoria on the shoulder. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" Astoria grinned, but when she looked up Draco was already half way down the corridor. "Byeee!" She shouted after him, waving. Even if he was only tutoring her because he had to, she knew he didn't have to make sure she passed. So no matter what he said about it, Astoria was very, very thankful for it.

AN* There is only one lesson truly worth remembering from today, never trust Professor Trelawny; or any sheer for that matter, with anything. especially seating arrangement's!

Review please, my hotmail inbox is lonely. Oh so lonely, with only online english submission receipts to keep it company :(


	9. Chapter 8 Revenge

AN* Here is chapter 8! I'm quite afraid I have lost many of my readers :'( I'm sorry for my lack of commitment, but I promise you I shall finish this story with or without you all; I just hope you'll all join for the ride, or at least visit when it's finished. I have the basics planned for the rest of the story, and hope to get as much done as I can with 2 weeks of summer.

**Note- **in Order of the Phoenix it was pointed out that a spell had been cast so that boys couldn't the girls dormitory; however **this is Slytherin not Gryffindor, **and we all know; or at least think we do, that **Slytherins are promiscuous, **being unable to accesses each others dorms would be counter productive and **Slytherin promotes spying **the common room would not disadvantage the housemates that way.

So, in Slytherin boys and girls can go into each others dorms, no problem.

rainbowspring- I'm so happy you liked the last chapter, and i really enjoyed writing the conversations in potions, one of my favourite chapters to write. I can't tell you anything about Blaise and Ollie, sorry :S, i can't give anything away. However the truth shall be revealed soon enough. As you have predicted things are going to become more complicated, or inb the very least more eventful.

emilynoel11- I'm soooo happy you like it! It's so weird to actually know somebody on here in real life! And thank you for finally realizing that I am a very witty person; i always have been and it is quite odd it has taken you so long to figure out! And yes, it is very difficult to keep everything straight, and i'm sure Blaise appreciates your sympathy as well.

Disclaimer-please refer to previous chapter; I rather liked that one.

Chapter 8 - Revenge

"The fuck!" Pansy's cursing alerted her roommates that it was a new day.

"It's five forty seven in the morning Pansy!" Tracy shrieked, burrowing her head back under her pillow.

"I slept in!" Daphne gasped, toppling out of her bed and running to the laboratory to get a start on her morning rituals.

"Why are you even up?" Ollie moaned tossing her blanket over her face.

"Oh, so why I'm effing pissed is irrelevant?" Pansy griped.

"You're always pissed, what is it this fine morning that's got your panties in a bunch?" Ollie inquired, throwing away her covers as it became evident she wasn't going back to sleep.

"Trying to sleep…" Tracy groaned rolling around her bed.

"Well I had to take a piss and…I'm out of tampons." Pansy groaned throwing her makeup bag onto her bed.

"Just a sec…" Tracy murmured, opening the little cupboard that made up the height of her bedside table up until the top-and only-drawer, rummaging through the books, parchment and socks that had been shoved in there until she found what she was looking for and threw it at Pansy; missing by a long shot, before rolling back into sleep.

"I don't think she was actually awake for that." Ollie smirked as she stepped out of bed.

"Yeah well once the red sea's taken care of I won't be either." Pansy said in a gleeful tone, very much looking forward to her return to sleep.

"Pansy shut up! Just shut up!" Blaise barked as he banged against the wall shared by both the fifth year boys' and girls' dorms.

"Fuck you Blaise!" Pansy screamed; the groans could be heard through the wall.

"Draco, you're dating her, you go tell her." Theo reasoned.

"That's exactly why I can't tell her." Draco explained. "Are they talking about makeup? Really?" Draco groaned, smothering his pillow over his ears.

"Damn Crabbe and Goyle and their ability to sleep through any and everything!" Theo cursed, rolling around his bunk in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Well they're going to need it to cover the bags under their eyes, I swear, they stay up all night talking about boys; when we can hear them-" Theo complained.

"That's why they talk about boys in their dorm." Draco pointed out, pushing his pillow off the lower half of his face so his speech wasn't muffled.

"And then they wake up at obscene hours to talk about the same stupid stuff." Blaise continued, the shadow of his hands flailing through the air.

"Like boys…?" Theo mumbled, half asleep.

"I think you just called us all stupid." Draco said, rolling over onto his stomach.

"…did I really?" Blaise asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Yeah, you did." Draco chuckled, pounding his pillow and tucking it under his chin.

"Will the two of you be quite, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP." Theo's silhouette could be seen sitting up in bed.

"It's kinda hard to sleep while you're screaming Theo, shut the fuck up!" Came Draco's muffled reply, tossing his pillow at Theo's head.

"Fuck you." Theo retaliated, throwing the pillow back at Draco, who took it and held it over his head to block out Pansy and Ollie's giggling.

"If we can hear them…that means they can hear us." Blaise realized, sitting up in his bed.

"…no fucking shit Blaise, you just figured this out, now, seriously." Draco confirmed, rolling over to face Blaise, propped by his elbow.

The girls' laughter only increased.

"I can't take this anymore!" Theo wailed, throwing the sheets off and stomping towards the door, down the hall, into the hall with the girls dorms, and to the fifth years dormitory where he knocked forcefully. "Don't make my day miserable already Pansy, because it's a Friday. No one deserves to be miserable on a Friday, not me and not even you." With that Theo turned around; the boys' dorm echoing with lazy, half asleep claps.

"My hero." Tracy yawned, rolling out of bed; quite literally, and staggered towards Theo. "However shall I repay you?" Tracy asked leaning against the door frame. Pansy, with a humph, pushed past Theo towards the lavatory's at the end of the hall.

"Well, you could accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Theo offered.

"Okay, but I was going to do that anyway." Tracy smiled before staggering back towards her bed and collapsing back into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ugh honestly! These were my favourite panties." Daphne whined, hesitantly dropping them into the rubbish bin with a pout on her face.<p>

"You too!" Pansy grinned joining her friend in the restroom.

"It always has to come before a Hogsmeade weekend doesn't it." Daphne gave as way of answer, knotting the tie of her bathrobe.

* * *

><p>Jessie had made callbacks, to his delight and Astoria's discomfort. She felt so out of place amongst all the girlfriends, boyfriends, and other interested parties; I mean she hardly knew him, and the others rooting for Jessie were just as confused as she was over her presence. So, with a copy of "The Great Gatsby" and her father's old University sweater, Astoria went down to the pitch, wet with early morning dew to watch Jessie's before class tryouts.<p>

"Why are you here?" Pax inquired, turning to face her companion.

"To see the competition." Orla said after lowering her scarf from her over her mouth.

"No, I'm here to scope out the competition." Pax clarified. "Why are you hanging around here?"

"What does the competition matter to you anyway, you hate Quiddich." Orla stated heatedly, folding her arms with her hands under her pits.

"Yes, but Francis adores it." Pax smiled, pulling an extra pair of gloves from her pocket.

"Ahh." Orla winked, accepting the gloves.

"So would your being here have anything to do with a special someone?" Pax asked, shimming her shoulders with a knowing smirk.

"Honestly Pax not everything is about boys. Some people actually enjoy the sport." Orla informed her friend, rolling her eyes.

"So it is a boy! Which one which one! Point him out to me please." Pax begged, bobbing up and down in her seat.

"It isn't a boy." Orla said, avoiding Pax's eye.

"Is too, is too!" Pax sung drawing plenty of attention.

"Drop it Pax." Orla gritted through her teeth.

"It's Jessie isn't it? Ohhhhh I knew it, I knew it!" Pax clapped gleefully as she spotted him amongst the flying students.

"Jesus Pax, do you have to be so damn loud." Orla sighed, slouching.

"So that means yes, it is Jessie then." Pax grinned, waggling her brows.

"I thought you knew it?" Orla said cheekily.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure now." Pax smirked, observing the candidates as they warmed up.

"Ugh…Madley made it to callbacks." Orla scoffed, shaking her head.

"I wasn't aware she could fly at all." Pax stated, spotting her in the sky and following her with her eye. "She seems pretty good."

"I know." Orla replied, worry evident in her voice.

"You don't think she'll make it over Jessie!" Pax asked, turning to her friend.

"It might be close…" Orla stated, biting her lip; Jessie wanted to be on the team so badly.

"Oh my God, what is Tori doing here!" Pax's wondered excitedly

"Jessie invited her." Orla spat, crossing her arms and falling into a slouch.

"Why? Are you sure he's a smart choice Orla, it would appear he is mentally unstable." Pax joked, feigning sincerity.

"He is not crazy! Just…confused." Orla clarified, glowering at Astoria.

"Aha, and what were you planning on doing about this." Pax demanded, joining Orla in glaring daggers.

"About what?"

"Astoria! You need to deter her, what are you going to do to keep her away." Pax demanded, grabbing hold of her friend in her excitement.

"I'm not doing anything. He doesn't like her!" Orla screeched. "And besides, she's completely oblivious to his flirting; they have no common interest-"

"Not to mention she dresses like a school nun." Pax laughed.

"Exactly, I have nothing to worry about." Orla reassured her friend; and herself.

Leaning in Pax whispered, "Except for the fact that he likes her." grinning devilishly.

"Shit…what am I going to do?" Orla wailed, throwing her head back in despair.

"That's the spirit Quirke! No worries, your good old friend and her Slytherin cunning are here to help." Pax beamed, placing her arm around her mate's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Where's the cereal?" Draco demanded taking the empty seat beside Blaise, who began to pour Draco a bowl. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!"<p>

"Pouring you some cereal man." Blaise replied, as Draco snatched the bowl and box from Blaise's hands. "Dude-"

"You don't know how much cereal I want, you don't know how much milk I like; the cereal to milk ratio I need." Draco spat, fixing his own bowl.

"Whoa, cool it Captain Sassy!" Blaise retorted, shaking his head as he dug into his scrambled eggs. Draco rolled his eyes as he ate his cereal.

"I'm thinking about just apologizing to Pansy." Draco said through a mouthful of cereal.

"For what?" Blaise inquired, shoveling his eggs onto a bit of toast.

"I don't know, maybe it'll calm her down though. Something's obviously bothering her. She'll probably just wants me to initiate the conversation; talk about whatever's bothering her ya know." Draco explained, ladling more cereal onto his spoon.

"No." Blaise's fork clattered against his plate. Draco cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, she just needs some space man."

"And you became the expert when exactly?" Draco smirked before having another spoonful.

"When I started talking to Pansy's best friend, it's just girl stuff alright, Daphne's got it handled." Blaise testified, recollecting his fork to continue his task of fitting all his egg on his remanding toast.

"You're not cheating on Ollie with Daphne are you?" Draco asked, brows furrowed and spoon suspended midway through its journey.

"Wh-n-no!" Blaise spluttered, not exactly sure why it was a difficult question to answer; he wasn't.

"No worries, I get it. I didn't hear anything?" Draco smirked, tucking the cereal box under his arm as he left with his bowl.

"Don't forget the milk!" Blaise called after him throwing a fresh bag after him, just to have it land at Draco's feet and explode all over the floor.

"The fuck Blaise!" Draco cursed, as he shook some of the milk off his shoes before making his way out of the great hall; now heading back to his dormitory to change his shoes.

"Blaise do you know where the cereal is?" Daphne inquired taking Draco's old seat. Blaise grabbed a box and prepared to pour. "Don't even think about it." Daphne snatched the box from Blaise and fixed her own bowl.

"You too! Why is everybody so picky about their cereal?" Blaise huffed, taking a huge bite of toast.

"Do you eat cereal?" Daphne asked.

"No-" Blaise said, mouthful of egg.

"Then you wouldn't understand." Daphne stated, shoveling a spoonful. "So, what have you been up to, besides drenching Draco's feet?"

"Well, I took the initiative." Blaise cheered.

"Really?" Daphne raised a brow.

"Mhmm, told Draco to give Pansy her space." Blaise replied smugly.

Daphne gasped. "Blaise you genius you! I never took you for being clever."

"I have my moments…" Blaise grinned cheekily.

"You're unbelievable." Daphne laughed, shaking her head.

"So what are you doing at Hogsmeade tomorrow? I can't think of any more love lives you'd have interest in ruining." Blaise said, preparing to take a swig from his glass.

"Actually I was hoping to do some shopping with Pansy before she runs off with Draco somewhere. You?" Daphne answered, twirling her spoon between her fingers.

"Something similar; and after Draco whisks Pansy away?" Blaise raised a questioning brow.

"Did you have something in mind?" Daphne asked, "Because it sounds like you have something in mind."

"Well I thought, if you weren't doing anything and I wasn't doing anything we could-" Blaise shrugged, "Do nothing together."

"As pleasant as an offer as that sounds-"

"Come on Daphne be serious." Blaise begged. Daphne put down her spoon and looked Blaise straight in the face; quite serious.

"You have a girlfriend."

"We're not actually dating,-" Blaise assured.

"Does Ollie know that?" Daphne folded her arms across her chest. Blaise looked torn, and pressed his lips together mulling over the right answer.

"…I'll think about it." Daphne sighed, shouldering the strap of her bag. "You know when a girl says she'll think about it she usually doesn't." Daphne tossed her bag over her shoulder as she stood.

"Yeah, but you always think too much anyway." Blaise grinned after her.

* * *

><p>Ollie walked down the aisles in the library with one hand brushing against the covers waiting to feel the thick leather spine and embroidery of the volume she was looking for; she had hidden this book amongst the fiction novels knowing that anyone seeking fairytales would hold no interest for Charms. Apparently Ollie had been wrong as she came across an empty spot in the shelf rather than a thick leather spine.<p>

"Ughhhhhhhhhh, are you kidding me!" She groaned, sitting on the floor. "How am I supposed to finish that damn essay now?" She grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked from above. Lifting her head Ollie saw Fay brandishing the very volume she was looking for. "I thought it was odd for this to be in the fiction section, I was going to put it back but, I suppose you had put it there?"

"Yeah…In second year I lost a book I borrowed and Madame Pince has refused to loan me one since." Ollie replied lightly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I just so happen to be able to borrow this book out so…" Fay slipped the sign out card from the back, and signed her name handing the book to Ollie, leaving to give Madame Pince the card.

"Thanks." But when Ollie looked up, she was gone.

"Who you talking to Ollie?" Blaise examined, entering the aisle from the opposite end Fay had left.

"Nobody," Ollie smiled turning to look up at him. "What's up?"

"Well, I think that- that we should talk…" Blaise said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Um, I would love to but I have this paper to write." Ollie replied as she rose from her spot on the floor dusting her skirt. "Maybe later though Kay?"

"Oh okay that's cool." Blaise breathed feeling quite relieved but hoping it didn't show through.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Ollie inquired.

"Umm, sure." Blaise shrugged.

"Can you keep Tracy company in Hogsmeade on Saturday; this papers gonna take more than one night." Ollie pouted.

"I thought Theo and her were-"

"No they are not." Ollie stated. "Could you maybe, spend the day with her? Please."

"Uh-"

"Great! I'll go tell her." Ollie beamed, rushing off to go find her friend. Leaving a confused Blaise in her wake.

* * *

><p>"Pax, I don't know if we should-" Orla muttered worriedly.<p>

"We aren't doing anything Orla, you're simply letting me into the Ravenclaw Tower; a place I've been a million times. I'm taking it from there." Pax encouraged nodding her head.

"If we get caught." Orla breathed anxiously.

"We're not going to get caught, and if we do it'll be me that gets caught, not you. So quit your whining and answer the knocker's damn question." Pax commanded, waving her arm towards the door into Ravenclaw tower.

"Pax-" Orla hesitated.

"If not today I'll just do it next time I come up here with you Orla; it's going to happen." Pax confirmed; Orla still looked as unsure as she did before. "Think of Jessie; men love confidence, I'm just…taking care of Astoria's."

"Humph, alright." Orla agreed, turning to the door to bang the knocker.

* * *

><p>Ollie sat behind Theo in Transfiguration, if any teacher was going to put a student in detention during a Hogsmeade weekend it would be McGonagall. Taking a deep, steadying breath Ollie mentally prepared herself to follow through with her plan.<p>

Pulling her wand out of her cloak pocket, and holding it from under her desk, with a soft murmuring and the flick of her wrist the entire contents of Professor McGonagall's desk flew up into the air and scattered upon the floor. The Hufflepuffs sat there gasping like guppies rolling around on the carpet out of water, the Slytherins tried to stifle there laughter. McGonagall looked completely unamused. "Who was the one clever enough to come up with that hilarious practical joke?" McGonagall inquired sternly, focusing her gaze on the Slytherins.

Susan Bones raised her hand timidly. "The spell came from that direction."

And as Ollie had hoped and expected Susan pointed at Theo and Pansy's table-Pansy had been moved as far as McGonagall could get her from Draco a long time ago.

"Are you absolutely positive Susan?" McGonagall asked gravely.

"I saw it Professor. Honest." Susan insisted.

"I know." McGonagall smiled; a Hufflepuff would never lie…on purpose. McGonagall turned to the accused. "Well, which one of you was it?"

"It wasn't me." Theo blurted.

"Well I didn't do it!" Pansy shouted.

"So what? A ghost did it." McGonagall said in a Snape-like fashion.

"Maybe." Pansy offered; McGonagall crossed her arms. "You know what an arse Peeves can be." Theo nodded his agreements.

"Well unless one of you confesses you will both be serving detention with me this Saturday." McGonagall informed the pair waving her wand to clean the mess. The two gaped.

"It was Pansy-Nott" The two blamed each other simultaneously. McGonagall just rolled her eyes at the two and continued on with her lesson.

Daphne hid a grin behind her hand, raised to her mouth in faked shock; it was all too perfect. Pansy and Theo stuck together for an entire Saturday.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Saffy advised Astoria as she shut the door to their dormitory firmly behind her.

"Why not? I just have to get some books." Astoria asked curiously, tilting her head slightly to get a better look at the knob.

"What books, I'll get them for you." Saffy insisted, blocking Astoria's access to the door handle.

"Saffy, I appreciate the gesture but I can get them myself, really." Astoria assured her, grabbing hold of the handle, turning the knob and maneuvering past her.

"Astoria-" Saffy tried again, grabbing for her arm to stop her, but she was already inside.

Astoria stopped in the doorway and stared at the wall behind her bed, where in harsh red letters the word UGLY was painted.

"If you'll excuse me Saffy I'm going to be late." Astoria sniffed, quickly grabbing her things, before slamming the door behind her and rushing off to the library.

"I'm sure Flitwick could fix it Tori!" Saffy tried, reassuringly; but Astoria was already gone. With a sigh Saffy ran off to find her professor and head of house.

* * *

><p>Draco walked into the library, if Astoria was going to brew anything they were going to have to pick a new location; but Draco didn't much like the idea of asking Snape to use the classroom. He wouldn't want him to get the impression he actually liked tutoring; or worse, allowing other students to join them due to his being there to supervise. No they needed a new place.<p>

Upon hearing his footsteps Astoria rubbed her eyes clear and quickly hid herself behind a book.

"Hello." Draco greeted, dropping his bag onto the table.

"Good afternoon." Astoria greeted stiffly, sniffing back tears.

"Are you all right-" Draco began.

"What do you know about permanent sticking charms?" Astoria inquired, turning the page of Reversing jinks, hexes, and various charms that she was hiding behind.

"Well there permanent and, they stick." Draco offered.

"What about removing them?" Astoria continued, turning another page.

"I'm not sure you can; it all depends on the charm used I suppose, and who cast it…why?" Draco asked, trying to look around the cover of the book at Astoria face.

"So it'll never come off." Astoria blubbered, dropping the book to reveal her tear stained face.

"What will never come off?" Draco pressed, his voice softening.

"It's nothing…it doesn't matter." Astoria sighed, diving into her bag and pulling out various potions text.

"Yes it does." Draco declared.

"It was just a joke, not a very funny one but-oh, the poor dear who gets the bed after me." Astoria fretted.

"And what about you?"Draco demanded.

"I'm fine." Astoria assured him.

"But the person who gets the room after you won't be?" Draco clarified, folding his arms across his chest.

"Some people have very poor self esteem and no one should be called such things-" Astoria said with the utmost sincerity.

"But you can be." Draco stated vehemently.

"Well, no but-" Astoria stuttered.

"But nothing. What did they do?" Draco persisted.

"They vandalized the wall above my bed. They wrote that- Ugly, they wrote the word ugly." Astoria admitted, staring intently at the table the entire time, playing with the corner of her book cover.

"Who?" Draco inquired, ducking his head in order to attempt to catch Astoria's gaze.

"I don't know and I can't be sure…I feel bad for Orla though, she's the one who's going to have to see it every morning when she wakes up, and every night before she goes to bed." Astoria sighed, leaning back into her chair, but turning her head off to the side to avoid Draco's eye.

"Quirke?" Draco clarified.

"Yes, we've never much gotten on but…I would never accuse her of such a thing." Astoria informed him, finally meeting his eye.

"Even though she doesn't like you, and has access to your dorm." Draco said dryly, crossing his arms.

"Draco, please, that isn't helping anything." Astoria sighed, shaking her head.

"And pretending it doesn't matter does? If I was you I would have my revenge." Draco disclosed, leaning in with palms flat against the table.

"And is carrying on with my life happily not revenge enough?" Astoria asked with a shrug.

"You don't look happy." Draco pointed out.

"Can we just, concentrate on potions, please? I don't want to think about it." Astoria admitted, pushing the heavy volume away and sliding a potions text in front of her.

"Um, sure. So you said that it was the brewing that you had difficulty with so I think we should find a place where we can do that," Draco began unsure how to carry on after that.

"We should ask Professor Snape to use the potions classroom." Astoria suggested.

"Yeah, but then he might allow other people to use his classroom at lunch; one studious student is enough thanks. …no offence." Draco added worried that he had made things worse.

"None taken." Astoria smiled sheepishly.

"We could find an empty classroom-" Draco looked up at Astoria. "We could also find one later." Draco finished, collecting his things.

"Huh? What's wrong with right now?" Astoria questioned.

"Just go do whatever you have to." Draco attempted to smile, pushing Reversing jinks, hexes, and various charms back towards her.

Gathering her potions texts to shove them into her bag, Astoria got up and held the book to her chest with a small grin. "Thanks." and with a nod she turned. "Oh, here." Astoria turned back and riffled through her bag. Draco raised a confused brow as he took the parchment Astoria was holding out to him. "I made a list of steps and tips, f-for writing essays; you had said that you weren't very good at writing them."

"Why?" Draco arched a brow.

"Well, I thought they would help you." Astoria explained.

"I mean why would you want to help me?" Draco repeated.

Astoria furrowed her brow as though this was obvious. "Because, you're helping me-"

"I have to tutor you. If I had a choice I wouldn't be." Draco said in a tone that was nothing but serious.

"You don't have to be polite about it though do you; and I'm thankful either way." Astoria grinned.

"You should go- I'm sure you'll want to use all the time you can get." Draco advised, rubbing his arm uncomfortably.

Astoria bit her lip and nodded before turning on her heel and leaving the library.

Draco stood looking after her for a moment before looking down at the list in his hands; it was rather lengthy and pretty detailed as far as he could tell. Folding the parchment in half Draco stuck it in his pocket as he made his way to the door. Just outside the door he could hear two girls giggling and gossiping as girls do, rolling his eyes he made to continue until he recognized the two as Pax and that Quirke girl and stopped just inside the frame to listen in.

"Did you see her face, she's bawling like a five year old!" Orla squealed.

"And you were trying to stop me." Pax laughed.

"Oh don't you dare try and take all of the credit, you know it was my idea, my plan, my knowledge of spells; I spent weeks teaching you how to cast a permanent sticking charm."

"No guts no glory." Pax sang, as she skipped off with her friend, heads huddled together as they continued their gossiping.

Pax did have a point, Draco noted deciding to take the opportunity of the fact that not only did he have a free lunch; but an alibi.

* * *

><p>"Of course he keeps the door locked; he's so paranoid." Draco muttered as he finished fiddling with the knob. Not near stupid enough to try Alohamora Draco began fiddling in his pocket. "If there was one plus side to having a girlfriend it would have to be that there was always a bobby pin lying around somewhere." He muttered, pulling out a black bobby pin and using his teeth to bend it into a straight narrow rod.<p>

Dropping down to his knees Draco stuck the pointed end of a quill-the one you write with- along with the mutilated bobby pin into the key hole and began jimmying the lock until he heard the click. With a twist of the knob the door opened which Draco quickly disappeared behind, locking the door again behind him.

Striding over to the desk placed in the far right hand corner, Draco noted the locked drawers; those were most likely to contain the lesson plans. Checking, a little optimistically, for a key in any of the unlocked drawers Draco eyed the quizzes Snape had apparently been preparing to grade.

"Rats tail…it's eye of newt the idio- oh, that's Astoria's." Raising his head to look around the room as though to make sure no one was watching him, Draco took a quill from Professors Snape's desk, inked it, and with a wave of his wand erased Astoria's hastily scrawled "Rat's tail." After examining the slant and the pattern between the cursive and printed letters; for in her haste Astoria connected her letters, Draco wrote eye of newt in the now empty spot. After checking the rest of her test Draco concluded that that had been the sole mistake and continued his search for the lesson plans.

Finding them in the second drawer he had picked the lock for Draco spelled himself a copy and relocked the drawer, stashing the copy in his robes. Making to leave, Draco stopped and returned to the third year test. After a bit of riffling Draco found the test belonging to Orla Quirke and with a mischievous grin began to change her answers.

Draco looked both ways in the corridor before locking the potions classroom door behind him and rushing to the Great hall to make sure he isn't missed. As Draco rounded the corner he walked into girl with blonde hair which curled out at the ends.

"Watch it!" She yelled, turning to give a piece of her mind to whom walked into her but stopping short when she saw who it was. "What are you doing down here. You better not be stealing from Snape, he's actually going to deduct points this time."

"Pax, 50 points." Draco declared, pushing past her to continue on his way.

"What for?" Pax demanded.

"Vandalism!" Pax eyes bulged out of her head, and she stood stalk still as Draco disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>"Detention. On a Hogsmeade weekend. This is complete BULLSHIT!" Pansy argued, banging her fist into the table. "Where the hell is Draco! I need someone to actually listen while I complain rather than pretend!" Pansy said, giving Daphne an accusing glare.<p>

"How should we know where he is, he is your boyfriend." Tracy pointed out.

"I haven't seen Millie either." Daphne added; Pansy half stood as she scanned the table for either of the two, sitting in a huff when it was certain that both were missing.

"Ughh, Roger what do you want?" Tracy groaned as her older brother took the seat across from her.

"Relax Trace, Owley just mixed the mail again." Roger replied, handing Tracy a bundle which included the latest copy of Witch Weekly; which Daphne quickly relieved her of, and various letters from family.

"How old is that owl now?" Daphne asked as she flipped through the magazine.

"A tad bit older then you I'd say." Roger answered after a moment of thought.

"Explains you're astounding creativity in naming him." Tracy smirked as her brother gave her a playful shove. "We really should get a new delivery owl though."

"And replace Owley!" Roger cried appalled.

"Don't worry; you can keep your pet. I just want my own is all." Tracy shrugged unfolding the letter from her parents.

"Mum doesn't even like the one; dad's still convinced he can use the post office." Roger laughed, Tracy let out a short giggle while Daphne and Pansy looked on in confusion.

"It's how Muggles mail their letters." Tracy supplied. Being a half blood amongst a bunch of pure bloods could be tiring.

Roger stopped to actually look at Tracy friends, rolling his eyes as he watched Daphne devour that magazine, with only a salad in front of her-as usual. Ollie was hidden behind the spine of a book with an ink smear on her cheek completely oblivious to the world around her, and Pansy was fuming over apparently nothing- as there wasn't much going on- and well, it was Pansy, she did have a tendency to over react. One day someone would use that against her.

"Pansy, if you're trying to burn a hole through that plate you might want to try fire rather then sheer will power." Roger suggested. "Button up your shirt at least, you look like a skank."

"Ah, love you too Roger!" Pansy replied, over enthusiastically with a false smile and the cheery tone to match before returning to her sulking.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy!" Millicent barked, catching him just outside the door to the Great Hall.<p>

"What are you talking about Millie?" Draco inquired, turning to find Millie coming up behind him.

"If Daphne finds out you made her sister cry-" Millie began in a threatening tone.

"I'm not the one who made her cry! I took care of the people who did though." Draco smirked

"Ohh, Draco. Your idea of taking care of things usually involves making them worse." Millie criticized.

"Duly noted." Draco nodded.

"Draco I'm serious." Millicent stated solemnly.

"I am too." Draco insisted.

"Then what were you doing with her? How do you even know her?" Millicent pestered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Snape is having me tutor her." Draco relented.

"Snape chose you to tutor someone. Why the hell would he choose you? I mean, I know you didn't volunteer." Millie said with evident curiosity.

"I had to; because of the thing with Longbottom's cauldron." Draco explained dully.

"I knew he didn't let you off scot free." Millie grinned.

Just then the lunch bell rang and the corridor began to slowly fill with people. Draco dragged Millie into the nearest lavatory.

"You can't let Pansy know about the tutoring sessions, she'll flip!" Draco pleaded.

"I won't, I'm not stupid; she's been really on edge lately, think she's on to you?" Millie reassured him.

"I know she is which is why this stays between you and me got it." Draco clarified.

"Would you relax, who do I have to tell-" Draco gave Millie a pointed look. "Pinky swear."

The two disappeared into the crowds as they headed to class; Myrtle peeked over the lip of the toilet as they left. "Ohhhhhh, Pansy's going to flip when she hears this!"

AN*Well, what do you think?** Review** please!


	10. Chapter 9 Hogsmead weekend

AN* its been awhile, and I am sorry to have kept you waiting. Been having a difficult time finding the proper way to say what needed to be said, but I think I've finally got it. Grade 11 has also been proving to be much more time consuming then previously assumed.

Special thanks goes out to my friend emilynoel11 for subbing for my usual beta-reader rainbowspring; who i have over loaded with fanfictions all at once after a great long period of nothing.

rainbowspring-thank you for the review! I'm happy you had so much positive things to say, hopefully this chapter fulfills your expectations.

disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters, settings, plot lines, or any other aspect of this story that may be affiliated with it. I do own my sister hand my down ipod touch though, which means I no longer have to go down into the basement to read fan fiction, just to write it : )

Remember to review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Hogsmead<p>

"Okay, how about this one?" Daphne inquired, holding a pale pink scoop-neck sweater with thin white pinstripes against her chest, a light, soft green skirt poking out underneath.

"Are you sure you want to wear a skirt? You are going to need tights you know, its fucking freezing out there!" Pansy answered, tugging a brush through her hair.

"Ugh, you didn't answer about the sweater." Daphne huffed, pulling it up over her head and disappearing into her trunk, haphazardly chucking balled up nylons onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not enjoying helping you look fabulous on your day out of this dreaded castle and damned uniform while I sit in detention! FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN DO!" Pansy whined, flopping onto her bunk.

"Oh, would you just admit that it was you already? We're all getting a little tired of your mellow dramatics." Daphne sighed, rolling her eyes as she begun un-balling her tights to examine the patterns.

"I refuse to admit to something I didn't do." Pansy stated, sitting up, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"And everything you have done." Daphne snickered as Pansy flung her pillow, hitting Daphne square in the face and knocking her onto her butt.

"Oh, will you shut it? Now, can you please settle on something to wear, there's all of five minutes of breakfast left!" Pansy groaned, getting up off the bed and smoothing out her robes.

"Well, as you were so happy to point out, I need tights!" Daphne replied, retrieving another pair from the floor.

"Oh good God!" Pansy gasped, falling back onto her bed, "there's another hour of my life wasted away."

"Oh don't you even start! We missed transfigurations last year because you were fixing your hair."

"Hair is an entirely different matter! And besides, not all of us can be as naturally beautiful as you." Pansy giggled sarcastically as Daphne chucked Pansy's pillow back to her.

"It's a shame I can't eat this pillow, I'm nearly hungry enough to." Pansy sighed.

"Oh alright, alright." Daphne surrendered, grabbing a pair and bunching them up at the feet to put them on.

"You're going to wear those?" Pansy said, pulling a face.

"I give up!" Daphne cried, flopping onto her bed. Rolling her eyes, Pansy walked over to Tracy's bedside table and rummaged through her drawers, tossing a balled up pair of nylons onto Daphne's bed.

"Everybody knows Tracy has the best tights." Pansy smirked.

"Did you ask her if you could borrow them?" Daphne asked, sitting up and pulling them onto her right leg.

"No." Pansy shrugged. The girls grinned mischievously at one another.

"I won't tell if you don't." Daphne said.

"Pinky promise?" Pansy inquired, holding out her pinky, Daphne locking pinkies with her and shaking on it.

"Now, for shoes." Daphne stated.

"Oh dear Lord!"

* * *

><p>Pansy sauntered over, falling into her seat and flopping her head onto the table; Draco quickly pulled the china away before Pansy could break the plate with her forehead…again.<p>

"Mmph, mph, mmmmmmhhh mpph, mph mmmmmmmmmmmm mphmhmhm!"

"What?" Draco smirked. Pansy lifted her head so that her chin was supporting her head upright.

"Everyone's going to be having fun at Hogsmead while I'm stuck here." Pansy pouted, letting her head slump face first back into the table. "Mhhmmmmmm!"

"Oh Pansy," Draco sighed. "You're not going to miss anything anyway. You already know it's no fun without you." Draco reassured her. Pansy turned her head sideways so that she could look at her boyfriend. "If anyone should be upset it should be me because now I'm stuck with Crabbe and Goyle." Draco comforted her as Pansy glanced in the direction of the two and smirked.

"I suppose you're right." Pansy sighed, in a manner which was less sincere and more geared towards having Draco continue his speech.

Draco caught on to that. "You suppose? Don't even pretend Pansy, you know."

"Please, tell me you're not actually going to be stuck with Crabbe and Goyle all day. I can't imagine you having as miserable a time as me." Pansy said, shaking her head and adjusting her cutlery.

"Actually I'm going to be having the greatest time ever." Draco replied in a sarcastically enthusiastic way.

"Oh?" Pansy inquired with a grin.

"I get to spend the day in the luxurious library," Draco explained in the sort of tone reserved for infomercials.

"How lovely."

"In the darling company of Madame Pince,"

"She is quite the lady." Pansy agreed.

"Composing an essay for charms,"

"What a rewarding task."

"In which I need to acquire an O just for the opportunity of possibly passing the course!" Draco finished with a flourish.

"You lucky bastard, you!" Pansy grinned, "I guess detention isn't the worst thing." Pansy sighed. "But with Nott!"

Draco smirked. "Aha, I forgot that! I almost want to get detention just to see it." Pansy looked hopeful. "Almost." Draco clarified. Pansy sat back with a pout and crossed her arms.

The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Draco, why have you been avoiding me?" Pansy demanded.

"I thought-" Just as Draco was about to answer, Professor McGonagall came up from behind and tapped Pansy on the shoulder.

"Miss Parkinson."

"One moment professor," Pansy said, holding up a finger to McGonagall "we are in the middle of a very important conversation." Pansy explained.

"As serious as young love is, it can wait until after detention." McGonagall assured sternly.

"No it can't!" Pansy argued.

"Now, Miss Parkinson!" McGonagall demanded, finger pointed to the door.

Pansy, fuming, got up from her seat. "You better have an explanation when I get back from detention and it better be good." Pansy demanded of Draco before leaving with McGonagall.

* * *

><p>"You better have something monumental planned for today Blaise, because I am not wasting this outfit on a bad time." Daphne proclaimed, taking the seat beside Blaise.<p>

"I thought you said you were going to think about it." Blaise said, slightly worried.

"Do you not want me to go anymore?" Daphne inquired, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"No." Blaise assured her, anticipating a worse reaction to come.

"You were just hoping I wouldn't want to come." Daphne clarified, her anger becoming evident.

"Daphne, would you just listen? Tracy-" Blaise attempted.

"Oh, so you invited Tracy, and what, she said yes, is that it?" Daphne asked accusingly.

"It's not like that." Blaise tried to explain.

"Then what is it like Blaise, hmm? What are you doing taking girls to Hogsmead anyway? Is Ollie coming?"

"She's writing a paper today." Blaise replied feebly.

"Oh she is, and you're taking her best friend to Hogsmead, yeah?"

"It's not like that Daphne, for two seconds could you maybe consider the fact that you might not know what you're talking about?" Blaise seethed.

"Oh, and it wasn't like that when you asked me, surely." Daphne stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well, obviously you think it was, seeing as your getting all worked up over nothing." Blaise stated with a smirk.

"As if I would be interested in someone like you!" Daphne seethed. "You are the stupidest, laziest, most frustrating human being I have ever met! A rock has more personality than you!"

"Oh, and you're just darling right? I mean, what isn't appealing about a woman willing to stab her friends in the back over a guy who would never be interested in a bitch like her?" Blaise countered defensively.

"At least I'm not a cheater." Daphne stated solemnly. "You can play as many girls as you like but you're not playing me!" With that Daphne left in a fury.

* * *

><p>Astoria nearly ran out of the Great Hall. Jessie had been trying to ask her out all morning, and she was running out of polite ways to say "no, but thank you". In her haste to escape, Astoria had opened the door wider than necessary and with much more force, and in consequence ended up hitting someone.<p>

"I am terribly sorry, are you alright?"

"Ugh, I should have known it was you, given how many times this has happened to me over the summer." Daphne sulked, wiping at her eyes as Astoria helped her up. Astoria gasped, noting the tears.

"Are you hurt? You must be, you're crying! Do you need to see Pomfrey? I'm so sor-"

"Will you relax? I'm fine. It's not your damned door I'm worried about." Daphne sniffed.

"Do you want to talk ab-"

"No." Daphne cut her off flatly. Astoria shuffled her feet, and looked about the corridor as though patiently waiting.

"I'm so stupid, I mean, I don't even like him and here I am getting all flustered over nothing."

"Are you sure you don't like him then?"

"Definitely. He is an idiot, and besides, a more suitable boyfriend will soon be made available to me." Daphne explained, adjusting the shoulders of her sweater.

"Are Blaise and Odilia having problems?" Astoria asked.

"Why do you assume I'm speaking about Blaise!" Daphne demanded angrily, balling her fist by her sides.

"H-he just seems to suit you." Astoria stuttered, surprised by her sister's sudden outburst.

"And how exactly does he suit me?" Daphne put her fists to her hips. "I deserve the finest, the best." Astoria tilted her head and furrowed her brow. "I will settle for nothing less than perfect. Those are my standards and I will only be seen with someone who fulfills them."

"Well, who can?" Astoria wondered.

"What does that mean?" Daphne demanded, crossing her arms and striating her posture.

"It means that maybe you expect a little too much, from everybody, including yourself." Astoria informed her sister gently.

"So now wanting what's best for me is asking too much?" Daphne exclaimed.

"No one's perfect Daphne, and if you think they are it's only because you don't know them well enough to see that they aren't." Astoria reasoned.

"I don't need to take dating advice from you, you can't even figure out a friendship, let alone a relationship." Right after she'd said it, Daphne regretted it. "Astoria, wait!" She called, but it was too late, Astoria had disappeared down the corridor. With a sigh, Daphne headed in the direction of the closest lavatory hoping she hadn't gone up to Ravenclaw tower. If she had, it would take her the entire afternoon to solve that damned knocker's riddle.

* * *

><p>Tracy and Blaise walked awkwardly together down the main road.<p>

"Um, so are we going anywhere, or…?" Tracy asked, giving Blaise a sidelong glance.

"I thought you were leading?" Blaise said, stopping in the middle of the path.

"You're taking me out, why would I lead?" Tracy reasoned, stopping beside him.

"Well, I don't know." Blaise admitted.

"You don't know where we're going, or you don't know why I would be leading? Because I don't know the answer to either of those questions." Tracy prodded.

"… I-"

"Don't know?" Tracy finished for him. "You don't know much, do you?"

"I know enough!" Blaise retorted defensively.

"Why are you taking me to Hogsmead? You clearly don't want my company." Tracy resolved, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Well, you're not exactly being friendly either." Blaise retorted.

"Perhaps I'm just a little upset that my date is currently serving a detention." Tracy said, running her hand through her stringy, messy, fringe.

"You had a date, and you just replace him. You are cold." Blaise stated, shaking his head.

"I didn't just replace him, I'm doing a friend a favour. Shit!" Tracy gasped and clamped her hands to her mouth.

"What friend? Ollie said I was doing her, and you, a favour… that doesn't make sense, because I didn't need or want you to come with me and vice versa. What's going on?"

"I have to go…shit, shit, shit," Tracy muttered as she fled back towards the castle.

"Come back! Tracy, what's going on?" Blaise called after her.

* * *

><p>"-and absolutely no talking." McGonagall finished her pre-detention speech before leaving the room to check the third year Hogsmead permission forms.<p>

"So, why the fuck haven't you confessed!" Pansy demanded, spinning in her chair to face Theo, and slamming her fist into his desk, scaring him half out of his chair.

"Me? I didn't do a damned thing! You ought to be the one with the confession!" Theo countered.

"We both know who did it Nott, no reason why we both should suffer." Pansy rationalized.

"Which is why you're going to tell McGonagall what really happened." Theo agreed.

"Oh Nott, you poor deranged child." Pansy sighed, shaking her head in pity.

"I'm not justifying your words with a response." Theo huffed, crossing his arms.

"That's why you talked to me, right bud?" Pansy laughed.

"Your grammar's atrocious. It's spoke, not talked." Nott corrected. Pansy rolled her eyes and turned back to the front of the class.

"Well, you can sit here all day if you want to. I'm going to Hogsmead." Pansy sniffed, rising from her chair and marching towards the door.

"You can't just leave!" Theo argued, turning in his chair. Pansy stood poised with her hand on the handle.

"Watch me." and with that Pansy strutted out the door and down the corridor.

* * *

><p>It was official.<p>

Draco Malfoy had been stood up by a third year. With a sigh, he considered actually writing his charms essay, but deciding it was hopeless anyway, he thought better of it and settled for moping.

"Ah what's the matter? Miss Pansy already?" Millicent soothed, taking the seat beside Draco, Ollie sitting across from her.

"Oh the pangs of a lonely heart, the cold of a lonely soul." Draco brooded, his serious expression turning into a smirk.

"Oh poor baby, how ever shall your heart go on?" Millicent cooed, resting a hand against her heart. Ollie was shaking her head and biting her lip, trying to hold back a smile all the while.

"So what brings you fine ladies to the library today?" Draco inquired, as he started preparing a piece of parchment to be made into a paper airplane.

"Charms." Ollie groaned, burying her head under her textbook to emphasis her distaste, which mostly had to do with it being a Hogsmead weekend that she was missing out on and not just some Saturday afternoon.

"Well, I'm here because Daphne decided to just disappear and abandon me in a library, of all places!" Millicent's voice went into staged hysterics, causing Madame Pince to lean menacingly over her desk, seeming as though she may jump right over top if need be.

"You don't need her. You are a strong independent woman who don't need no man." Draco consoled, adding a finger snap and a bit of a head bob; Ollie was finding it exceedingly difficult to concentrate.

"Damn straight!" Millicent thundered, slamming her hand against the table.

"Leave," Madame Pince ordered. The two slowly turned to face Madame Pince, looking very confused. "Now!" Draco quickly gathered his things while Millicent said her goodbyes to Ollie and, with a scraping of chairs and ruffling of parchment, the two were gone.

"So now that you are officially kicked out of the library what are you going to do know?" Millicent inquired, brow raised.

"Probably fail charms, never get accepted into a university because of it, and live as a hermit in order to hide my shame." Draco replied sullenly.

"Ah, I'll come visit." Millicent smirked.

"As for today, I'm thinking Hogsmead." Draco said.

"Would you like some company?" Millicent inquired. "We could let a couple of bludgers loose at the Quidditch Emporium."

"You read my mind." Draco smirked, heading towards the front entrance.

* * *

><p>Pansy raced into her dorm and took the lumpy pillow out from behind her other pillows. Grabbing it by the corners, she shook out a collection of clothing.<p>

Pansy rifled through the pile on her hands and knees. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweater, and the new boots her mother got her as a gift for passing all of her classes; well most of them anyway. Pansy grabbed her bundle and hurried towards the lavatory to do her hair, makeup and get dressed.

"Pstttt, Pansy."

Pansy's bundle of clothing flew into the air as she jumped out of fright. "Jesus, Myrtle! Are you trying to kill me? I know we'd have a right good time in the toilets but honestly I'm just not ready to go." Pansy rambled as she gathered her clothing from the floor.

"I'm sorry, I just really need to talk to you." Myrtle whispered hurriedly, erupting from the toilet.

"So talk. Have Flint and Rebecca gotten back together again? Because if so Ollie owes me ten galleons." Pansy said pointedly, heading towards the sinks.

"It's not that kind of gossip." Myrtle replied, drifting forward. Pansy stopped in her tracks, the smile sliding off her face.

"You mean it has to do with me." Pansy corrected, becoming angry.

"Not directly, but very much so, yes." Myrtle nodded uncomfortably.

Pansy swallowed thickly. "Well, what is it?"

"I overheard Draco himself tell Millicent specifically not to tell you about his tutoring for potions." Myrtle relented, wringing her hands nervously.

"He's tutoring her in potions!" Pansy shrieked. "Like, they're going on study dates?!"

"If they're only studying though-" Myrtle tried to calm Pansy down.

"You never only study Myrtle, hell you don't even study! You just go on a date in the library. They're going on dates in the library, oh my God! I mean, why else would they have to be all secretive? How much do you want to bet that's where he's been disappearing off to at lunch! That home wrecking skank! That sceezy git!" Pansy was on the rampage.

"That's not all; I saw him going to Hogsmead… with her." Myrtle continued with her voice full of regret.

Pansy's face turned a deep red, and her chest was heaving. Deadly silent, she threw down her clothing, stalked off towards the seventh year girls dorm, and kicked the door open in a fury. Scanning the room, it was easy to identify Waverly Bessie's bunk, what with all the Bob Marley posters and the Jamaican flag comforter; she was such a cliché stoner.

"Pansy I don't think-" Myrtle warned timidly, popping through the wall, but falling silent as Pansy fearlessly began pulling open drawers until she found what she needed. Pulling out a bag of weed, Pansy pocketed it quickly, and shut all of the drawers, leaving not a trace of her being there - except for the missing weed of course. Stomping to her dormitory, Pansy went to Millicent's bunk, and planted the weed within Millie's decorative pillow case which rarely made it back onto the bed, seeing as Millicent rarely made her bed. It was bound not to be found - until it was looked for that was. Myrtle peeked in through the floor, "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Pansy then thumped over to the boys dormitory, pushing a nosey second year into the coffee table along the way, who may or may not have actually been in the way, Myrtle following transparent behind her. Once in the dorm, Pansy made it to Draco's bunk and pulled a shoebox out from underneath. It had been charmed - although not by Draco himself for he really was rubbish with charms - to fit much more than a pair of shoes, and was housing a rather extensive collection of tapes. Pulling one out at random Pansy fit the lid back onto the box and slid it under, fixing the sheets to hide that she had been there.

Taking some parchment, Pansy began to feverishly scribble two letters, muttering all the while under her breath. Myrtle floating beside her so that she could comfortably read over her shoulder.

"Dear Professor Snape, It has come to my concern that at least one of the fifth year girls is smoking illegal drugs, for their dorm reeks something awful most Saturdays. You may want to make further inquiries and investigate. -Anonymous" Read the first one, and the second, "Dear Mr. Malfoy, It has come to my attention that your son is exhibiting some less than appropriate behaviour. It would appear that your son has developed a taste for muggle music; using muggle technologies to listen, none the less. -Anonymous"

"Pansy, please don't do anything you're going to regret." Myrtle begged, taking an upright floating position.

Pansy called Wallace over - yes, Blaise had named his owl Wallace, and being Blaise's owl, was extremely sluggish, and much preferred the comfort of the dungeons to the owlery.

"Draco and Millicent should have thought of that before it was too late." Pansy replied, tying the letters to Wallace's leg and sending him off- which almost wasn't worth the effort.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were going to Hogsmead." Theo teased, head lying on his folded arms.<p>

"Oh well, I realized that it'd be no fun if you weren't there." Pansy bluntly replied, holding no note of sincerity.

"Bugger off! I was rather enjoying my detention without you here." Theo said bitterly.

"P-lease!" Pansy scoffed "You wish I'd give you the time of day." Pansy flicked her hair off of her shoulder and took a seat at the other side of the room.

"What makes you so sure I do?" Theo inquired bitingly.

"Uh... look at me!" Pansy said, gesturing to her sitting form.

"Yeah, and?" Theo asked, with a confused head shake.

"And what? I didn't know you were blind Theo. I'm gorgeous!" Pansy explained, sounding slightly distressed.

"I'm glad you at least think so." Theo muttered, crouching in his chair to rifle through his bag. Pansy kicked off her shoe and fired it at him, hitting Theo on the side of the head.

"The hell was that for?" Theo barked.

"The hell was that for?" Pansy jeered. "You may get good grades, but you are an idiot."

"At least I'm not delusional." Theo argued.

"You are if you think Tracy's going to date you." Pansy retorted.

"What did Tracy say?" Theo inquired, brows frowned worriedly.

"Oh she didn't say anything, but actions speak louder than words. Heard she went to Hogsmead with Blaise." Pansy sneered, pointing her chin up in a superior sort of way.

"You should leave the lying to your boyfriend, you're horrible at it." Theo spat, opening a text book to show he was finished with the conversation.

"I believe I told you there was to be no talking." Professor McGonagall disciplined them as she entered the room, taking a seat behind her desk to grade papers. With her head bent over her work, Pansy and Theo continued to make faces at each other.

A little while later, there came a hesitant knock on the door. "Come in." Professor McGonagall sighed, removing her spectacles and wiping them with her sleeve.

"Professor, Headmaster Dumbledore needs to see you in his office immediately! He said it was about a letter Snape-"

"Professor Snape." McGonagall corrected.

"- Professor Snape, received."

McGonagall sighed, "Very well." Turning to face Theo and Pansy as she held the handle, McGonagall warned, "Absolutely no talking. Perhaps you could use this opportunity to finish your homework on time for once Miss Parkinson." Theo smirked, tucking his completed transfigurations essay into his bag.

"You're an arse!" Pansy exclaimed immediately after McGonagall had closed the door.

"At least I'm not an idiot." Theo muttered.

"What do you want from Tracy anyway?" Pansy demanded. "Seeing as you're so difficult to please, I have a hard time believing she satisfies you."

Theo perked up a bit. Malfoy was right - for possibly the first time - Pansy was jealous.

"Who said I was difficult to please?"

Pansy broke out into a fit of laughter. "You're never happy with anything, ever. Everybody is either wrong, or dumb, or ugly… except for you of course." Pansy said the last bit in a sickeningly sweet tone that was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well at least I'm not an overly dramatic, gossiping bitch." Theo countered smartly, turning the page of his charms textbook.

"Take. That. Back." Pansy demanded, standing up.

"Nope." Theo said, picking up his quill.

"Take it back!" Pansy repeated, preparing to go over there if she had to.

"Nah-uh." Theo shook his head, dipping his quill into ink.

"Theo-" Pansy warned, leaning imposingly over his desk.

"What? It's true." Theo replied, Pansy flushed angrily and with one large sweeping motion threw everything off of his desk.

"What the fuck Parkinson!?"

The two stared intently into each others eyes, both leaning forward to better their focus, neither backing down. All of a sudden, Pansy grabbed Theo by the collar of his shirt, thrust him forward and planted an angry kiss onto his lips, Theo grabbing either side of Pansy's face and kissing her just as ferociously.

They broke apart gasping for air, and when their gazes once again found eachother's, they stared intently, and in unison muttered, "Fuck."


	11. Chapter 10 Shit his the fan

AN* I apologize for my tardiness luckily for all of you due to my unemployment and track season being almost complete you can expect more updates from me :)

**special thanks goes out to emilynoel11, for beta reading this chapter.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters, settings, plot lines, or any other aspect of this story that may be affiliated with it. I do own my sister's hand-me-down ipod touch though, which means I no longer have to go down into the basement to read fan fiction, just to write it : )

Remember to review!

**Chapter 10- shit hits the fan**

"Hey, I've been trying to talk to you." Draco stated in way of greeting, taking the seat beside Pansy at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, well I don't feel much like talking." Pansy quipped, wiping the corners of her mouth on her napkin and, with unnecessary force, dropped it on her unfinished plate.

"I don't get it; just this Saturday you were all upset because I was trying to give you some space, and now you're avoiding me," Draco sighed. "I give up."

Pansy narrowed her gaze before leaving in a huff, muttering to herself as she stormed out of the Great Hall. Draco turned to Blaise for help, who just shrugged and began attacking his eggs. He still had absolutely no idea what Tracy had been on about.

Millicent took a seat at the table, resting her head in her hands with a groan.

"Same." Draco groaned, letting his head fall into his arms.

"No, not same. You don't understand how much trouble I am in." Millicent cried. "My parents are coming to speak with the Headmaster and Professor Snape next weekend." Millicent piled her plate high, as though she could replace her anxieties with the food.

"Well, that's what you get for keeping dope at school." Blaise replied smartly.

Draco lifted his head from his folded arms "Yeah, Millie, what were you doing with weed anyway? You never smoke." He took no shame in prying.

"You don't think I know that!" Millicent squawked. "It isn't mine, but I have no way to prove that, do I? And they found it in my pillow so it must be right!" Millicent yammered between mouthfuls of food. "I don't know who planted it on me or why, but when I find 'em," Millicent smashed her fist hard onto her plate, causing it to explode with bits of food and hundreds of thousands of shards of china.

"You make your point vividly." Draco commented.

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to ask you about your date with Blaise, Tracy?" Ollie had been begging Tracy since Saturday for the details.<p>

"I already told you Ollie, it went well." Tracy sighed, fine was no longer cutting it but she didn't have much else to say…other than the truth of course, but that was besides the point.

"What does well mean though? 'You're going to go out again well' or 'we didn't kill each other well'?" Ollie prodded further.

It didn't really happen well, Tracy thought, pushing her food around uncomfortably. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"What are you talking about?" Ollie smiled, emptying her glass.

"Really Ollie, the two of you never talk. I think this is less about hurting feelings and more about being to afraid to throw the punch." Tracy elaborated. Ollie's smile slide right off of her face.

"I am not afraid of breaking up with him." Ollie claimed, taking a bite to drive her point.

"Oh, really, you're not? Well, he's right there." Tracy gestured further down the table, "go on ahead and break it off."

Ollie sat there, looking about the Great Hall uncomfortably. "I'm not the only one who's afraid here." Ollie argued as a way of admitting her fears.

"What are you afraid of anyway?" Tracy requested with a bite. "I mean, if he actually was into you I would get it, but you're not actually going to hurt his feelings, just maybe his ego a little."

"I just, we never talked about anything important before. I'm not exactly ready to start now with this!" Orla explained, fiddling with the hem of her napkin.

"What about when he asked you out?" Ollie stared down at her plate. "You asked him out?" Ollie began rubbing her temples with her hands. "How the hell did you become a couple exactly?" Tracy demanded.

"Well, everyone kept saying we had a thing, and then suddenly we were 'dating'." Ollie explained.

"So all this time you never even had a relationship to breakup in the first place?" Tracy exclaimed, face flushing with anger.

"I did, and still do." Ollie disputed, sitting straight in her chair, looking rather offended.

"No, Odilia, you don't. What if Theo finds out I went with Blaise to Hogsmead?" Tracy hissed.

"So what if he does? It's not like he's actually going to ask you out Tracy, he's only interested in pretty girls." Ollie divulged. Tracy's eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're terrible." Tracy declared before heading to class.

* * *

><p>"Pansy, we need to talk." Theo called after Pansy's retreating figure.<p>

She didn't bother to stop. "And what could we possibly need to talk about." Pansy wasn't asking, she was saying they had nothing to talk about.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." Theo hissed, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Oh, but see, that's the problem, I have absolutely no idea." Pansy replied, pulling her hand free.

"Detention, Saturday?" Theo baited in an even tone.

In one swift step Pansy had grabbed Theodore by the collar of his robes. "Nothing happened Nott, understand?" Pansy hissed, shaking him a bit. "Good." She released his collar and made her way quickly down the corridor. Theo stood, rubbing his neck, staring after her as she disappeared behind a corner.

* * *

><p>Astoria sat on her potions stool tapping her foot anxiously; today their tests would be handed back. Astoria needed to receive a near perfect, if not exactly that, in order to maintain her passing grade. However, she had to admit that since she had began the tutoring sessions, the practical aspect of her grade was improving dramatically. Although going from a 15 to a 47 was a 32 percent increase, it still wasn't a pass, which meant her grade was being carried by the written portion.<p>

Snape took a neat stack of papers out of his top drawer and with a wave of his wand had them distributed to the appropriate pupil. Astoria's fluttered to settle atop her desk face down, and with a shaky, hesitant hand she flipped it over. Astoria gasped; a perfect test! She had gotten absolutely perfect, which meant that, if she wasn't mistaken, her mark would have gone up by one percent, which meant she would have gone from a Poor, to an Acceptable. She was now passing!

"This is impossible." Orla breathed with a note of hysteria. "This-this-this-" Orla stammered, flipping through the pages frantically, scanning the test from beginning to end repeatedly. "I-I-I didn't write that!"

"Miss. Quirke, I would ask that you please hold your comments until after class." Snape drawled before entering into his lecture. Orla slammed her test onto her desk, slouched in her stool, arms crossed, lips pursed and brow furrowed. Stewart leaned over in his chair and began whispering jokes to Orla in an attempt to get her to lighten up.

She pushed him away with such force that his stool teetered and tumbled over.

* * *

><p>A persistent knocking on the door interrupted Snape mid lecture. The entire class turned in their seats to face the door. Snape's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and with a quick flick of his wand, the door flew open, banging against the wall and causing everyone to jump in their seats. The girl who had been knocking retracted her hand, clutching it to her chest and jumping, eyes widening with surprise.<p>

"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss. Quirke?" Snape asked sardonically. Draco sunk into his stool-but not near enough for anyone to notice- checking to see if anyone was looking at him; they were all staring at Orla. Regaining her composure, fixing her hair and straightening her tie, Orla took a breath and, putting on a brave face, marched forward.

"I am here, Professor, because you have made a horrible mistake." Orla stopped right before Snape's imposing form, and stood tall as she could. "There is no way I could have answered every single question on that test wrong."

"We discussed this after class Miss. Quirke, I went over the appropriate answers with you, none of the answers on your test even partially resembled those that were correct." Snape droned, clearly haven already given the same speech multiple times

"Someone has tampered with my paper!" Orla all but screamed. "…sir." She added as an after thought, hoping to regain some composure.

"My sympathies go out to you, Miss. Quirke," Snape said, although his tone suggested otherwise, "however, you are disrupting my class-"

"My parents are here." Orla interrupted. "And they will hear about this. Now. And they will not leave until I get my O." With a stomp of her foot, Orla marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The entirety of the class was holding its breath, glances darting from the door, to Snape, to each other and around again.

With a quick flick of the wrist, Snape had an assignment appear on the board. "You will work with your groups to brew this potion. More detailed instructions can be found on page 94." Snape instructed, his agitation more then evident, as he and his robes billowed out of the room.

While Hermione frantically flipped through her text book to find the page, the rest of the class was still to shocked to do anything.

"That was the bravest thing I ever saw." Neville whispered. "I can't believe she's not a Gryffindor."

"That wasn't bravery, that was sheer stupidity. I agree." Draco smirked, as he turned in his seat to face the table and pulled his textbook towards him.

"Look at them," Pansy seethed, her eyes in slits, as she glared at Draco, who was explaining something to Millicent.

"Um, Pansy, they're in the same group, they have to talk." Ollie said, her worry evident.

"Can someone please explain to me what we're supposed to do?" Lavender groaned, dropping her book in frustration. Fay gave her a shrug, shaking her head, just as lost.

"Why don't we just see what Granger does and copy off of her?" Ollie suggested, gently turning Pansy to face Hermione's group, hoping to divert her attention from Millicent and Draco.

"Draco is just as good a brewer as Hermione." Pansy argued, returning her attention to Draco.

"But Hermione is much closer." Ollie reasoned.

"Yes, but that stupid mudblood is more likely to tell if she catches us peeking." Pansy countered.

"Is there something we should know about?" Fay asked concerned. Lavender leaned forward now, intrigued.

"I'm going to catch him." Pansy muttered. Lavender and Fay looked at each other confusedly.

"Pansy, are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go to the hospital wing." Ollie suggested, laying the back of her hand against Pansy's forehead to check her temperature.

"Longbottom, stop before you blow us all to bits." Draco barked just as Neville was about to put the rat tail into the cauldron. Neville shrunk into his seat mumbling some sort of apology. "Fairy wings go in first."

Millicent scooped the fairy wings that she had crushed into a fine powder, as instructed by Draco who was the only one who had any idea what they were doing, into her cupped hand and went to pour them into the bubbling cauldron.

"Wait for it to reach a simmer." Draco ordered, grabbing Millicent's hand and pulling it away from the cauldron, lest she spoil it.

"Aha!" Pansy exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and pointing an accusing finger at Draco. "I caught you." Draco, as well as the rest of the class, appeared thoroughly confused.

"Pansy, are you sure you're alright?" Ollie whispered.

"Caught me doing what, exactly?" Draco asked, dropping Millicent's hand so he could cross his arms.

"I knew there was something going on between you two!" Pansy asserted, gesturing between Millicent and Draco. Daphne could feel her face heating up, not that anyone was paying attention. Those who weren't watching the scene unfold were attempting to keep up with four peoples' worth of work; this second category consisted solely of Hermione.

"Wait, wait, wait. You think that there is something between us?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Pansy, that's ridiculous!" Millicent stated.

"Oh, is it Bulstrode?" Pansy questioned, eyes narrowed into slits.

"Um. Yeah." Draco nodded.

"Yes it is, Draco would never cheat on you, and I'm your friend, I couldn't do that to you." Millicent replied with sympathetic tones, thinking, what brought all this on?

"I thought those things too, but here we are." Pansy said with a hollow laugh.

"Why do you think I'm cheating on you?" Draco demanded, becoming annoyed with both Pansy and the audience they'd attracted.

"Why are you cheating on me?" Pansy countered, standing her ground; clearly believing that she was in the right.

Draco was clearly getting frustrated. "I'm not!"

"That's what a cheater would say!" Pansy accused.

"And someone who's not cheating." Draco rationalized. The audience began to whisper amongst each other.

_Do you think he's telling the truth?_

_Of course not, it's Malfoy!_

_You're a Slytherin, is he cheating?_

_If he is, I never heard about it_

_Oh come on, it's Parkinson, she's always overreacting._

_This is better than my soaps!_

_Lavender, have some class, ... but I know right?_

"I can't believe after everything I did to her hair you were still interested." Pansy wailed.

Millicent titled her head. "Everything you did to my hair… you're the one who put colour changing ink in my shampoo!"

The crowd gasped. "Oh yes, much better than my soaps." Lavender exclaimed.

Millicent began whirling her head about the way one does when their anger is building. "It took over a week for it to completely wash out!"

"I didn't know that it'd last a week!" Pansy confessed. "I thought it would last forever, or at least until you cut it out." Millicent's nostrils flared, her hands clenched into fists. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, trying to decide whether they should let Millie kill Pansy or not. Daphne, feeling extremely guilty at this point, gestured for Crabbe and Goyle to stop her.

"Still interested in her? Pansy, I'm not interested in anyone like that except for you!"

A couple of the girls awed. "Whipped!" Seamus laughed, with Dean smirking beside them. Draco sent them a glare which efficiently shut them up.

"Then where do you keep disappearing off to at lunch? Hmm, didn't think I would notice?" The same girls who awed now gasped.

"I was pretty sure you would notice actually; I wasn't exactly hiding the fact that I was gone. I just didn't think it would turn into some ridiculous accusation." Draco retorted.

"Well, if it's no secret, what were you doing then?" Pansy pointed her chin up to the ceiling, arms crossed awaiting his answer.

"I was tutoring." Draco explained.

"What subject." Pansy interrogated.

"Potions." Draco answered easily.

"Who!" Pansy demanded.

"Astoria Greengrass." A few heads turned to Daphne, wondering if there was some relation.

"You're my sister's miracle tutor!" Daphne gasped, clarifying that there was in fact a relation. "What are you doing, tutoring her? It's not as though you volunteered." The entirety of the class nodded in agreement.

"Is the possibility of me doing something because it's a good thing so hard to believe?" Draco exclaimed, the class broke into a fit of laughter, those involved in the argument attempting to stifle theirs seeing as this was rather serious.

"It's his punishment for rigging Longbottom's cauldron." Millicent explained, freeing herself from Crabbe and Goyle, fists still clenched but much calmer.

"Oh, so it's just a coincidence that Millicent's been missing at lunch as well?" Pansy protested, looking for support among the girls, some of which schooled suspicious expressions towards Malfoy. Hermione just rolled her eyes and demanded that Ron "_get his arse over here and help."_

"Yes, actually it is." Draco snapped, challenging Pansy's little posse with a glare.

"I've been doing extra credit. Ask any professor." Millicent mentioned in Draco's defense.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were tutoring? I would have understood." Pansy proclaimed.

"No, you wouldn't have. You would have made a big deal over nothing like you are now." Draco argued.

"You cheating isn't nothing!" Pansy rest a hand on her chest, aghast.

"You are such a hypocrite!" Theo hissed, the class turned to examine this new development. "How can you rag on Malfoy about cheating when just last Saturday you were snogging me?" A whole new front of whispering appeared.

_Pansy seemed more likely to cheat!_

_Nott got with that?_

_How?_

_I'm starting to think Draco didn't cheat at all!_

_Pansy's probably just paranoid._

_So much better than a soap!_

"You snogged my girlfriend?" Draco breathed, completely caught off guard. Theo paled, realizing his mistake.

Tracy gasped. "So what was all the flirting then? Just some sick joke?"

"I thought you were supposed to be my friend!" Draco yelled, throwing his text book with the intent of hitting his head. Nott dove under the table. "You slick git, you bloody bastard!"

"She came onto me!" Theo said in his defense, his gaze darting from Draco to Tracy from his hiding spot under the table.

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't started it!" Pansy explained to Draco, eyes frantic.

"I didn't start anything! Why on earth do you think I've been cheating on you?" There was an air of desperation in Draco's voice.

"Well Daphne said-" Pansy stopped mid rant and turned to her friend. Draco, as well as the class; even Granger now, turned to look at her. "Daphne… you…you meant for this to happen didn't you?" Daphne shrank beneath Pansy's scrutiny. "You-you wanted me to think that Draco was cheating on me! You-you, ahhhhhhhhh!" Pansy gave a long, shrill shriek of rage before stumbling after Daphne, hands balled into fists with every intent of smashing Daphne's traitorous face in.

Daphne flew out of her seat, Pansy chasing after her screaming, "You traitor! You bitch! I thought you were my friend!" Daphne repeatedly shouting, "Pansy, let me explain," over her shoulder as she ran for her life.

Amongst the ruckus of Pansy and Daphne's wild chase another argument had sprouted. Those uninvolved were much more interested in the chase, shouting encouragements such as "grab her by the hair!", "bash her face in!", and "head for the door Daphne, use your wand!"

"I'm not the one going on dates to Hogsmead with other men…or women if it were in my case." Theo hissed, poking his head out from his hiding place, in case Draco takes this opportunity to attack him. However, Malfoy seemed far too preoccupied with keeping his _girlfriend_ from killing her _best friend_. Although he wasn't sure if either of those terms still held true.

"You idiot, I walked with him for like ten minutes! That hardly qualifies as a date." Tracy argued. Theodore slunk back into the shadow under the table, he felt stupid and slightly ashamed.

"You didn't go?" Ollie seethed, "I ask you one favour as a friend-"

"It was a selfish and stupid favour." Tracy retorted, nearly avoiding a head on collision with Daphne. Lucky for her, Malfoy had managed to grab Pansy's wand before she could cause any real damage.

"Then you shouldn't have agreed to it." Ollie rationalized resolutely.

"You shouldn't have expected me to still do it when I had a thing of my own going on." Tracy explained.

"Yeah, well, maybe it would have been better if you had just followed through with your promise, seeing as your thing with Nott was just a huge joke to him!" Odilia spat, hurt that her friendship wasn't worth more to Tracy than some boy hiding under a table.

"It wasn't a joke!" Theo mumbled, his comment falling on deaf ears as Tracy angrily sat in her chair, grumbling to herself about stupid boys and lousy friends.

Seemingly out of nowhere came Millicent's arm, clothes-lining Daphne. The class winced at the loud thump of Daphne meeting the unforgiving stone floor.

"That's for putting me through hell Greengrass!" Millicent hissed, Pansy accosted her in seconds. Before Pansy could land the first punch however, Draco grabbed her raised fist from behind her.

"Come on Pansy, this won't resolve anything." Draco said, still panting.

"It'll resolve my rage!" Pansy screamed, attempting to yank her wrist from Draco's grasp.

"Pansy, I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to find out." Daphne apologized, scrambling from underneath Pansy who was kneeling with her legs on either side of Daphne's waist.

"Why did you do it? What could you have possibly gained?" Pansy demanded, fighting against Draco's attempts to restrain her. Daphne sat on the floor wide-eyed and stuttering.

"Just tell her Daphne." Blaise laughed hollowly, "Tell her that you wanted her and Draco to break up because you wanted to date him."

_They always throw in a twist!_

_Lavender, this isn't a damned soap, cut it out already._

Pansy's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at this new information. Draco's grip went slack allowing Pansy to slip free and land a left hook straight to Daphne's jaw, sending her back onto the floor. The class _ohh'd_, Daphne held her face for a second, mouth open in a perfect O, blood dripping from the creases between her fingers and onto the floor in slow steady drops, Pansy shaking her hand as though she could shake off the pain in her cracked knuckles, before she sprang upon Pansy. The male spectators, most of them anyway, cheered and shouted encouragements. Hermione was reprimanding both Ron and Harry for doing so, saying such remarks were those of mindless pigs. Millicent rolled her eyes, and pulled the two apart from each other rather roughly, each still gripping onto a fist full of the others' hair.

"What I want to know is how Blaise knows what Daphne's intent was." Millicent said, turning to face Blaise, Pansy quickly becoming interested.

Daphne, more than ready to be rid of part of the blame squealed. "He knows because he helped me! He betrayed Draco!" The Gryffindor's held their breath.

Millicent shook her head in a sort of disapproving manner.

"I don't think Malfoy's worth all this trouble." Ron snickered, to which Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione gave him a disapproving shove. "Ron, that isn't appropriate."

"Draco, I can explain." Blaise said slowly.

"I don't want to hear about how my friend was conspiring against me." Draco hissed, handing Millicent his wand lest he should do something he'll regret.

"She tricked me!" Blaise proclaimed adamantly "If she wasn't so god damned gorgeous-"

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Daphne's cheeks flushed.

"Blaise, you have a girlfriend!" Millicent was incredulous.

"Ollie and Blaise aren't dating." Crabbe remarked. Goyle nodded in a manner that said, didn't you know? Apparently the class hadn't.

"We're not?" The two asked in unison, and with a quick glance at the other, they both smiled in relief. "Good, because I wasn't sure how I was going to tell you," both stated in their own variation.

"Glad things are working out for you, Blaise." Theodore called from beneath the table, his sarcasm evident.

"That's the dumbest excuse I ever heard! What, did you think she was going to date you if you helped her? By helping her, you were ruining your own chances." Draco explained, unable to keep the notes of annoyance, anger, and pity due to Blaise's sheer stupidity from his voice.

Blaise's original expression suggested he was going to argue that point, until his smirk slid into a frown "…Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm an idiot!" Blaise confessed.

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery Blaise." Theodore couldn't help but comment, feeling brave in his hiding place.

"Well I could have told you that." Daphne muttered.

"Shut up. You're just upset that the reason Pansy and Nott snogged was because of the advice you gave him." Blaise gave his desperate-sounding retort, however it seemed to rattle Draco; he knew it was true.

"What was that advice?" Tracy inquired.

"That he should hit on a girl that wasn't pretty to make the girls that are jealous! ...Shit!" Blaise cursed himself for his sheer stupidity again. Dean and Seamus snickered.

"Oh, so I'm just some ugly stepping stone to you!" Tracy exclaimed, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. The female members of the audience looked about ready to pound Nott into the ground; he cowered further into his hiding place.

"You're not ugly."

"But I'm not pretty right?" Tracy wailed, Theo moved out of his hiding place, grabbing Tracy's hand in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't touch me." she snapped, retracting her hand.

"Then let me explain." Theo begged.

"Explain what? How it isn't your fault, that it was Malfoy's bad advice, or Pansy coming on to you? Maybe it was partially those things, but you had a part in it too." Tracy fumed. Theo stood there at a lose for words. "That's what I thought."

"Why did you believe her over me?" Draco asked sullenly.

"She was my best friend." Pansy explained, as though the answer were obvious.

Draco turned to Pansy, looking displeased. "So you trusted her more than you trusted me? She didn't have any evidence, she just told you some bullshit story about me and-"

"Actually she just sort of alluded to the possibility of you liking Millie more than her." Blaise interjected.

"Great, so she didn't even tell you I was cheating and you just assumed that I was!" Draco exclaimed, his hurt evident.

"Are you saying that this is in any way my fault?" Pansy's voice was shaky "I'm a victim here!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just trusted me, or at least used some common sense!" Draco accused.

"Any one with a little common sense would know better than to trust a Malfoy!" Pansy roared, leaning into her words. Draco began packing his bag. "Where are you going? Class isn't over yet, you can't just leave." Although her words were certain, Pansy didn't sound nor look so sure in her attempt to keep him from leaving.

Draco just shouldered past her. "Whatever."

"Great! If Malfoy doesn't come back, we're going to fail this class." Sophie murmured. Neville looked at her, shaking his head to show that, although it was true, now was not the time.

Pansy fell onto her stool with an air of defeat, fanning her face with her hands, her eyes already filled with tears, and began to sob. The Slytherin's were all either too upset or confused to do anything.

"Oh, honey." Lavender sighed, scooting her stool over to give her a lopsided hug.

Pansy kept uttering phrases such as "I ruined everything,", "I'm such an idiot,", and "It's all over" between sobs. Fay charmed some parchment into a handkerchief which she passed over to Pansy.

Harry offered Tracy his seat. Taking up her old one beside Theo, he allowed them to be as far away from each other as possible. "Tracy, I-" Tracy put her hand up to stop him, refusing to face him as she glared at the corner.

"Leave her alone Nott." Parvati advised.

"Yeah, just give her some space." Harry agreed.

"Wow that was-" Blaise began before Daphne turned so her back was facing him. "Oh come on, you can't be mad at me. This is all your fault!" Ron hunched over so his face was hidden by his book. Hermione was in a whirlwind, trying to salvage the potion they had left to boil over due to the previous commotion.

Daphne whipped around to face him. "I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

"Well, this is how it happened." Blaise shrugged. Daphne looked about the class and with a groan slammed her head against the table top.

* * *

><p>Snape walked down the hall messaging his temples. He had thought the Quirke girl was a nightmare, but apparently she had learned her insufferable stubbornness from her father, and the idea that she was deserving of high grades merely due to the fact that she was a Ravenclaw, from her mother, who was sure to bring up that fact far more than was necessary. No matter how unusual a test without a single correct answer was, that's what Snape had been handed in, and no amount of complaining, whining, and disrupting of his free time; nor his class time, would change that.<p>

As Snape descended the stairs to the dungeons, he saw Draco Malfoy ascending them, his head downcast. "And where do you think you are going, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco didn't stop; didn't even look at Snape. He just put up his hand as though to silence him, and continued on his way. Sass-ey. Snape rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the dungeons. He'd deal with Malfoy later, if at all. He didn't much care, the Greengrass girl was improving drastically and that was enough for him.

Snape wished he had gone after Malfoy the moment he entered his classroom. Parkinson was bawling her eyes out, Malfoy was obviously missing, small squabbles had broken out all over the room, and there wasn't a single potion which wasn't spoiled. Just as he was wondering how things could possibly get any worse, Granger's cauldron erupted due to her attempts to savage it. Snape was in a foul mood, and there was only one thing that could be done for it.

"What, may I ask, is going on here?" Snape waited for all heads to turn, register his arrival, and what it meant, before continuing. "I leave this room with one, simple task, and I come back to see that not one of you was capable of performing it. It is in my jurisdiction, and my right, to fail you all." Hermione appeared to be on the brink of tears. "However, being that I am in a more lenient mood, you will all have the opportunity to brew the potion again." Snape paused to allow the children to build their hopes back up. "In detention tonight." Snape finished, trying not to smirk at the crestfallen faces around him. "I expect all of you to be present."

"Would you like me to tell Malfoy?" Millicent inquired.

"Do you see him in this room?" Snape inquired, unable to help the smirk at Weasley and Potter's outrage. Sure it was unfair, but wasn't everything he'd been put through today as well?

**Please review!**


End file.
